two young hearts: book 1
by flustered dreams
Summary: sophie foster made the dumbest mistake late at night. or... maybe the best accident. ( THIS IS THE WORST EVER I WROTE THIS 2 YEARS AGO )
1. Can I Say That Elvin Curse Word, Now?

**Lemme' just inform ya right now peeps... I'm crazy. Thus, my ideas are crazy. We'll see how this goes...**

 ***•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•**

Sophie grumbled as she vomited into the toilet. Her throat was dry and raspy and it stung like crazy. She rubbed her stomach and wiped her mouth, panting heavily. She pinched the bridge of her nose and muttered some inaudible word

 _What's happening to me...?... This has been happening ever since that party three weeks ago..._

Sophie hadn't told anyone, but she'd been throwing up a _lot_ since then. She didn't need more attention from Elwin and 'Healing Center Visits'. Sophie was 17 and Keefe _still_ relentlessly teased her about that.

Back on track, she had to take care of herself and figure this out on her own. Did she just eat something at that party that made her sick. . .for three weeks. . ?

Maybe it was just some sort of PMS? No, she wasn't on her period. And even if she was, she never threw up from the cramps, no matter how painful they chose to be. Now that she thought about it, she _should_ have been on her period by now . . .

Maybe it was that stupid punch. It _had_ been spiked, Sophie just knew it.

Why? Because after she had drank that punch (and drank a _lot_ of the punch, had she not been able to really remember the rest of the night. She could remember, but it was just really fuzzy.

What else could she have done that night that would have caused this predicament. . ?

 _Wait. Wait, wait, wait!_

Her mind tapered off in shock as a single image flashed through her mind. A provocative image. Male hands gripping her thighs hard enough to bruise. Sweat clad on her body, lips locked with another pair, all alone together . . .

 _"Noooooooooooooooooo_..."Sophie groaned, resting her cheek on the cool porcelain of the toilet seat, not really caring in the moment how filthy it probably was.

 _This_ cannot _be happening_. _Can I say that Elvin curse word, now?_

Suddenly, a light flicked on in the hallway and Sophie heard footsteps approaching the bathroom she was in. Sophie's heart and mind began to race with the possibilities.

 _Crap!_

Suddenly, a brown-haired, teal-eyed girl entered the bathroom. She looked to be barely awake, struggling to keep her slightly puffy eyes open. Her hair was a mess, but she didn't seem to care as she yawned and rubbed her eyes. She was not fully aware of Sophie huddled down by the toilet, and that she had clearly been heaving into it, what with the horrid smell being produced and filtered throughout the room from inside the toilet bowl.

 _Biana._

Grady and Edaline had been gone at the Sanctuary, since they had been promoted to do so by the Council. Sophie thought it unfair for them to have to go there all the time and have to run their own mini sanctuary at home.

 _"Hey, think of it this way, kiddo,"_ Grady had said as he and Edaline were preparing to leave, wrapping an arm around her. _"This could be good practice for you, to take care of the animals. Maybe you'll take over Havenfield someday. Or start your own."_

Sophie had forced a painful smile at them. She still thought it was unfair,no matter how much they would try and convince her otherwise.

Well, side story aside, Biana had invited Sophie over to Everglen so that she wouldn't have to be at Havenfield alone. Of course, she'd had to finish her homework and animal chores before she had come over, but still. It was way better than being stuck home alone with nothing to do.

Biana's eyes leisurely trailed down to the toilet where Sophie was kneeling in front of and then her eyes popped wide open like she had seen a ghost. Sophie half expected her to sprint off down the hallway in fear. "Sophie!" She exclaimed, kneeling down next to her and rubbing her back, trying to comfort her. She plugged her nose with the other hand and seemed to keep a distance from the smelling toilet. "What happened? Are you okay?"

Sophie slowly shook her head. "I think I-" Sophie was interrupted as her stomach had a different idea and she wretched up into the toilet once again. It took a couple minutes, but once Sophie was done, she exhaled and closed the lid of the toilet, leaning back against the border of the bathtub. "I'm good. . . I'm done. . . I can feel it. There's nothing left. . . For now."

Biana cautiously scooted next to her. "What were you saying? Do you know what's wrong?"

Sophie sighed, rubbing her temples. "I have an idea, but I _don't_ like it."

Biana placed her hand steadily on Sophie's shoulder, looking ready to retract it lightning-fast if the blonde began to hurl all over. "C'mon. It can't be . . . It can't be _that_ bad. Can you tell me?"

Sophie turned away shamefully.

"Please?" Biana begged, batting her eyelashes and pouting out her lower lip.

Sophie hesitantly gave a small nod and she swallowed. "Well . . .I. . .I think. . ."

 ***•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•**

 **Chapter One... done!**

 **YAS :D**

 **Hope you guys liked it so far and please tell me if you want me to continue!**


	2. Piecing It Together

**_PLEASE READ: THERE IS SEXUAL CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER ALONE. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THAT, SKIP TO THE NEXT CHAPTER!_**

* * *

 _Keefe_ _ran up to Havenfield's doorstep first, but Sophie was right behind._

 _"Ha! I won," he declared triumphantly._

 _"H-Hey," Sophie panted, bending over and slipping off her shoes from her sore feet. "I was wearing heels."_

 _She unlocked the door and they both rushed inside, getting away from the cold and immediately being envisioned in warmth. Sophie slid off her leather jacket and went straight to the kitchen and opened the fridge_ _ **(or... whatever elvin people use for fridges)**_ _, searching for food._

 _She had tried to walk in a straight line, but it ended up being wobbly and more like an odd zig-zag._

 _What's wrong with me? I'm drunk, aren't I? Grady would kill me..._

 _"Hmmm... Oooh! Alden brought back some coke from his last mission in the Forbidden Cities!" Sophie announced excitedly, pulling out two of the glass bottles. She set them on the counter beside the fridge and then ducked her head straight back in, looking for some good leftovers. Sophie's eyes lit up when they landed on one particular food item._

 _Sophie gasped. "Mallowmelt!"_

 _She grabbed out the dish and happily placed it next to the coke bottles. She closed the fridge and only when she turned around did she jump. Keefe was very close and standing right behind her._

 _"Keefe, don't do that! You scared me!"_

 _Keefe kept his eyes locked on her bare arms and legs, not really paying attention to what she had said._

 _"Stop playing. It's not funny. Say something," Sophie said._

 _Keefe came closer and snaked an arm around her waist, pulling her flush up against him. Sophie gasped and Keefe leaned down and whispered into her ear, "You're beautiful, you know?"_

 _Sophie blushed and realized her heart was beating loud and hard and she was breathing a little more faster. "K-Keefe, stop. You're drunk. You're saying things get that you'll probably regret when you wake up and come to your senses."_

 _Though, I'm probably just as drunk._

 _Keefe smirked into her hair. "Human references... What's 'drunk'?"_

 _"Ok, well, maybe they have a different word for it here, but-"_

 _Sophie let in a sharp intake of breath as she felt Keefe's breath on the skin of her neck. She shuddered as he breathed on her._

 _Keefe quietly snickered. "You like it, admit it..."_

 _"No, I don't. This is serio-"_

 _Sophie let out a little yelp when his lips met her neck's sensitive skin and he pecked little kisses all around._

 _"Y-You shouldn't-"_

 _Keefe slowly moved his way up to her jawline and Sophie thought she was going to lose her mind. Her heart and body thrummed._

 _She so badly wanted this. Needed this. Needed him._

 _Keefe's lips smiled on her skin as gently kissed near her ear, then peppered kisses down to her cheek and eventually got to the corner of her mouth._

 _Sophie's heart beat loudly in her ear as Keefe took a second to look into her eyes and smirk._

 _"M-Maybe we should-"_

 _Keefe silenced her by covering her mouth with his and Sophie stiffened, staring open-eyed at him. Eventually, Sophie got into it and her eyes fluttered closed as she wrapped her skinny arms around his neck._

 _Without breaking the kiss, Keefe grabbed Sophie by the waist and hoisted her up off the ground. Sophie wrapped her legs around Keefe's hips and her back was pressed up against the fridge. Sophie let out a small whimper, she couldn't help it, and Keefe smiled against her lips before he broke away._

 _"Foster, those are some pretty strong emotions. What do you think your dad would say?"_

 _Sophie blushed madly. "Hey, you're the one who-"_

 _Keefe kissed her again, except more firmly this time and any thoughts Sophie had of her retort melted and fizzled away._

 _Sophie knew this was getting serious by the way he began to touch her and how she could actually feel that his blood had begun to flow down south. His eyes twinkled, as well._

 _She was steaming hot, now, unlikely before and sweaty. Her hair was probably all messy and her breath most likely smelled of that horrid punch, but Keefe didn't seem to care. He just say there, gently kissing her._

 _Sophie and Keefe both broke apart and looked each other square in the eye._

 _"I-I hate you," Sophie said jokingly._

 _Keefe smirked. "Why?"_

 _"Y-You got me wet! And this isn't my dress and I'm pretty sure some got onto it!"_

 _Keefe laughed. "I didn't know I did did that to you, Soph." He winked._

 _"Oh yeah?" Sophie challenged. "You're pitching a rather large tent, mister."_

 _Keefe rolled his eyes and kissed her harder and firmer than before and it left Sophie mind-blown. She strung her hand through his hair and relished the wet, heated, sloppy kiss._

 _They went on for a few more minutes before they both had their fill of that and Keefe obviously wanted something more._

 _"Bedroom?"_

 _Sophie sighed. "Bedroom."_

 _Keefe set her down and they both straightened their clothes, walking out of the kitchen and the then up stairs to the third floor. They stood in front of her bedroom door and before Sophie could open the door, Keefe pressed her up against it and kissed her again. Sophie smiled big and bright against his mouth as she moved her hand along the door door, trying to find the door handle._

 _She found it eventually and opened the door, and the young both be Ike apart and stuff miles into the bedroom._

 _Sophie closed the bedroom door and her and Keefe sloppily and clumsily made their way to her bed. Keefe accidentally knocked over her lamp and Sophie giggled._

 _"O-Oops.." Keefe said as he climbed into the bed with her._

 _"Idiot," Sophie whispered as she wrapped an arm around his neck and hovered just above his lips._

 _*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*_

Sophie's eyes went wide. "Slurps and Burps?"

Biana nodded.

"The store that _Dex_ and _Kesler_ work at?"

"Yes, Sophie," Biana said, rather annoyed.

"What's this about Slurps and Burps?"

Sophie and Biana jumped. "Ah!"

Spphie clutched her stomach. "Oh no..."

Biana got it and quickly flung up the toilet seat and Sophie wretched into it.

Della gasped. "Sophie! Biana, what's wrong with her?"

Biana nervously smiled answered chuckled. "Uh... W-well..."

Sophie took a deep breath and laid back against the bathtub edge again. "I... I don't really want to tell you. No offense."

Della frowned. "Why not? Sophie, you can trust me, you know that?"

Sophie shook her head. "You'll be disappointed in me. A-and then you'll tell Grady and Edaline a-and Alden won't want to talk to me ever again and Fitz and Dex won't ever even look at me and-"

"Sophie," Della said, stopping down and placing a hand on her shoulder. "I'm here for you. And if you don't want me to tell anyone, I won't. This will be our secret, ok?"

Sophie sighed. "Alright. I'll give you a hint. There's not just three people in this room."

Della frowned, not understanding. "What?"

Biana groaned. "Mom, she's pregnant!"

"Ok, we don't know that for sure," Sophie pointed out.

Della nodded, finally understanding. "And I suppose you wanted a pregnancy test?"

Sophie nodded sheepishly as she stared at the tile floor.

Della stood up straight and pulled out a leaping crystal. "I'll be right back. And, Sophie, if you really are pregnant, we'll help you through everything, ok?"

Sophie nodded as the light swept Della away.

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

 **Oh boy...**

 **Crappy chapter, sorry guys.**

 **Love ya and until next time :)**


	3. Pregnancy Test

Sophie covered her mouth, trying to hold back tears.

 _This can't be happening..._

Sophie swung open the bathroom door, almost violently and was met with Della and Biana. "I'm positive. It says I'm positive. _Freaking_ **(not f-r-i-c-k , for those of you who don't use that word)** _positive_."

"It's ok. We'll help you get through it."

"Why are you being so nice?"

Della smiled. "You know, I was once in a similar situation."

"Wait… WHAT?"

"Yes. I thought I was pregnant just like you, but it in the end did turn out to be a false alarm, but, I still understand how you feel even though yours isn't a false alarm."

"What's this about false alarms?"

Sophie jumped at Alden's voice and wanted to hide when she saw Fitz was with him.

"Hey, it's early. What are you two doing up?" Biana asked.

"Says the person who can sleep in for hours and claim she was getting 'beauty rest'. I don't sleep in that long." Fitz defended.

Biana ruffled his hair. " _Sure_."

"Uh…." Sophie said.

"It's nothing,' Della interrupted.

Now all eyes were on Sophie, who was trying her best to act casual.

"Sophie, everything is ok… Right? Because you know you can talk to me if-"

"Girl problems,' Sophie blurted, but immediately after turned beet red. She had been _trying_ to give him an answer just so he'd leave her alone, but….

"Like _physical_ girl problems….?" Fitz awkwardly asked and Biana elbowed him in the side.

"Not cool! You do _not_ ask that to a girl!"

"Sorry," Fitz mumbled.

Alden shook his head, coming out of the moment. "Why don't we get breakfast?"

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

Sophie was… well… hungry. Really, _really_ hungry.

Who knew you would get so many cravings while being pregnant?

Let's just say everyone looked at Sophie oddly every time she asked for more food.

Sophie shrugged. "I've gotta feed one more per… I mean… I… Nevermind."

Della came and placed a piece of mallowmelt on a plate before Sophie and she smiled as her eyes lit up. "Yum! Wish I had some syrup…"

Ftz shook his head. "I've had syrup before, believe it or not, **(great job, Fitz! You got a human reference!)** and I can't believe you want some on mallowmelt."

"Maybe some sprinkles, too. And gelato. And crushed but Oreos. And maybe even oddly some ketchup."

Fitz gave a disgusted face. "That's sounds like something pregnant women would say or want to eat."

Sophie froze. "Uh... yeah... I... YOU know, it's been wonderful, but I think I have to go."

Della looked at Sophie worriedly.

"I'll just... see you all later."

With that, Sophie grabbed out her home crystal and leapt away.

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

So, Sophie's pregnant...

And I don't know if I should make Fitz or Keefe the dad...

And I don't know what I should name the child...

And I don't know what gender to make the child...

I don't know if I should make more than one child...

Oh boy.

COMMENT WHAT YOU THINK ON EVERYTHING THAT I DON'T KNOW. AND IF I DON'T GET ANY SUGGESTIONS OR COMMENTS ABOUT THAT, I'M DONE WITH THIS FANFIC.

(Sorry about the attitude... BUT SERIOUSLY!)


	4. Healing Center

**I'm listening to** ** _On Purpose_** **by Sabrina Carpenter and realizing it kinda relates to my story if ya think about it...**

 **lol. Love that song tho.**

 **Today, I have the shortest activity ever. BUT IT INVOLVES YOU GUYS!**

 **I want you all to think of some nicknames to call me (and once you say them in the comment section, that is automatically your personal name for me and no one else is allowed to steal it)**

 **Come up with some from these name...**

 **(Also, if you wnat, you can just comment one of these regular names and then be able to call me that)**

 **1\. Sabrina**

 **2\. Sophie**

 **3\. Emily**

 **4\. Elizabeth**

 **5\. Short stack or Peaches (just plain nicknames that I need someone to call me...)**

 **ONTO THE STORY!**

 **SETTING: This take some place about a week later from where we left off. Grady, Edaline, Fitz, Alden, Dex and Keefe have not figured out about Sophie's situation...**

 **...**

 **yet...**

 **MWAHAHHAHAAAAAA...**

 ***laughing at my attempted evil laugh***

 ***•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•**

Sophie sat patiently on the cot in the Healing Center.

Della had ordered Sophie to go to Elwin for a checkup to make sure everything was all right with her _and_ the baby.

At first, Sophie was hesitant, but the then Della pointed out that it could have been worse because she could have to be going to a total random elvin strange doctor, instead of Elwin.

Della talked delicately to Elwin about Sophie, ensuring that he would not tell anyone. Even Grady and Edaline.

"So..." Elwin said, entering the room and getting Sophie's attention. "How's it been going? Haven't see you at the Foster Center in a few days. New record."

Sophie blushed. "I'm guessing Della told you about..." Sophie indicated to her stomach.

Elwin nodded. "How have you been feeling lately? I see your stomach has started to expand a little."

Sophie looked down a tree her itty-bitty baby bump. "Yeah. I just... I can't believe that there's something _living_ _inside_ of me. Ya know?"

Elwin smiled as he came up but her on the cot. "I think I understand. Can you lay downs for me and then I can show you your kid?"

Sophie frowned. "But I thought-"

Elwin shook his head. "I know that face and I know where you're going. You're gonna say something about how humans couldn't see their kid this early on. Well, guess what, Sophie? Elvin technology is advanced and I can even show you your baby's gender today, if you want."

Sophie's brows knit together. "Really?"

"Yes. Now, lay down, will ya?"

Solhie shrugged and laid back on the cot, waiting for Elwin to do something. He brought something like a tablet to her and Sophie frowned when when she looked at it but saw nothing. "Hey, I don't-"

Sophie gasped as Elwin snapped his fingers and a glowing orb appeared over her belly, then, the tablet-like-device sprang to life, showing a clear ultrasound.

"E-E-E-Elwin! I-I see it! Is that it?" Sophie asked excitedly, showing him the tablet and pointing to a little speck.

Elwin chuckled. "Yep."

 _It... It looks like a jellybean_ , Sophie thought. _Jellybean! That's it! That's what's I can call you! How are ya doin' in there, Jellybean? You look so cute and tiny..._

Elwin chuckled. "Sophie. I stopped a couple of minutes ago. The screen is blank."

She's shook her head, coming out of her trans to see that the screen really had gone black. "Oh..."

Elwin took it from her and laud it on another cot, then handed her a paper.

"Jellybean!" Sophie squealed when she a saw the ultrasound photo.

"Jellybean?"

"It looks like a jellybean so that's what I'm calling it until it has a name." Sophie explained.

Elwin's face grew serious. "Have you decided to keep your kid?"

"Well, what, do you think I would just let it go and put it up for adoption?"

Elwin shrugged. "Well, I donno, does the father agree?"

Sophie clutched the photo to her chest. "I... I don't know who the father is."

"Do you want a DNA test for-"

"I don't think I want to know right now. There's just too much going on. Right now I just want to focus on Bean."

Elwin smiled. "Want to know what gender Bean is?"

Sophie nodded eagerly.

"It's a..."

 ***•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•**

 **HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. CLIFFHANGER.**

 ***gushing* I kinda want a Bean of my own.**

 **Also, sorry that this chapter was really bad. :(**

 **UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


	5. Foxfire

**Guys... school is taking over my life.**

 **Forget zombies, it's a math apocalypse.**

 **Oh boy.**

 **Anyways, really excited for this activity!**

 **THINGS THAT ANNOY ME (Yup. You read it right)**

 **1\. Math. Example of how this annoys me...:**

 ** _In class_** **\- 2 + 1 = 3**

 ** _Homework_** **\- 2 + 3 + 2 = 7**

 ** _Test_** **\- Jimmy has ten apples, his train was seven minutes late, CALCULATE THE MASS OF THE SUN.**

 **2\. When the waitress or waiter comes up to you and asks, "Are you done with that?", when your plate is empty. I mean** , **seriously?! "Like, nah woman, Imma eat the plate, too."**

 **3\. When fanfics/tv shows/books leave you on a cliffhanger.**

 **Me: NO! WHAT HAPPENS NEXT?! NO. THERE HAS TO BE MORE. SOMETHING JUST GOT MESSED UP AND I FOR SOME REASON CANNOT SEE THE NEXT PART.**

 **4\. When you're loud, everyone asks you to be quiet. When you're quiet, everyone thinks something's wrong with you.**

 **5\. When wifi connection isn't strong enough to load anything on your phone.**

 **6\. When you're desperately in love with a fictional character but know you'll never have a chance because... well... yeah.**

 **7\. WHEN THE DARN KID I'M BABYSITTIN' CRACKS EGGS ALL OVER THE CARPET AND DUMPS GALLONS OF MILK (Don't ask... it's been a long day)**

 **8\. When you're lying awake in bed, just wondering if it's really worth it to get up and pee...**

 **9\. When you try to close the fridge door super slowly, just to try and see the light turn off, but it ain't possible with ur stupid fridge. -_-**

1 **0\. When your friends brag about all the cool stuff they did the past summer, but you know they're lyin'.**

 **11\. That agonizing moment when the teacher calls on you to answer a question and that's the one that you don't know the answer to.**

 **So yeah... :)**

 **Story time :P**

 **(Wish I could use actually emojis...)**

 **Side note: I'm writing this chapter with a toy Sully (from Monsters Inc. and Monsters University) at my side, along with a small elephant and a white bunny.**

 **Any comments on what I should name the bunny and elephant?**

 **Also, it's still open for anyone to suggest names for Sophie's baby** **-**

 **Whoa. Almost told you the gender.**

 **Man I love to tease...**

 ***•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•**

Sophie stared at herself in the mirror in her white Level Six Foxfire uniform.

She frowned when she could notice a little of her small baby bump.

She picked up a pillow off the floor and shoved it under her skirt, then to her shirt and up to her stomach area. She inspected herself.

 _Well... this is how I'm going to look pretty soon. Guess if I'm gonna keep this a secret I'll have to wear really big, baggy or flowy clothes_.

"Sophie!"

Sophie scrambled to rip the pillow out of her shirt and throw it on her bed. She succeeded just as Edaline walked through her double bedroom door.

"Sophie, are you coming down to eat?"

Sophie shook her head. "Just not really hungry right now. I was just... talking to Vertina."

Vertina appeared. "Hi, Mrs. Ruewen. You might like to know she was admiring herself in the mirror with a pill-"

"Hey, Mom, let's go downstairs!" Sophie exclaimed really loudly, covering up Vertina. She grabbed Edaline's arm to walk her out of the room.

"You just said you weren't hungry!"

"I know, I mean for getting back to school! I've gotta get there early!"

Edaline shrugged as Sophie walked down the stairs with her.

 _Phew. That was a close one, Jellybean. You know, I can't believe I have a baby_ - **(aww. I know. You were so close to learning the baby's gender. Patience... ;))**

Sophie paused as she got to the end of the stairs and Grady gave her a surprise hug. Sophie sucked in her breath, hoping he wouldn't feel her tiny baby bump.

"Hi, Sophie. Ready for school?" Grady asked as he pulled away.

"D-Dad... You scared me."

Grady chuckled. "Sorry."

Sophie gasped as she felt a kick from Bean and she leaned over and clutched her stomach. Grady and Edaline looked at her oddly.

"You... ok?"

 _Maybe babies kick sooner for elves_..., Sophie thought.

"Fine," Sophie croaked. "Just.. nervous for todays... um... Telepathy test. Gotta go."

With that she ran to the Leapmaster and called, "Foxfire!"

As she grabbed the crystal and the light swept her away, Sophie thought to herself.

 _Man, Jellybean. You're one troublesome_ \- **(almost gave the gender to you again. Don't worry. It's coming...)**

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

Sophie closed her school locker and sighed.

She'd to go to the bathroom a couple of times to throw up throughout the day. It had been horrific. But, luckily, she'd successfully avoided Keefe, Dex and Fitz the whole day.

"Sophie? IS that you?"

 _CRAP. NOOOOOO. BEAN, MY LITTLE GIRL, HELP ME!_

 _*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•_

 **Yay! Jellybean is a girl :)**

 **But who found Sophie? And how will she deal with it? Is it one of the daddys'?**

 **Or isn't it her best friend whom she hadn't to explain the situation to?**

 **Tell me who you want it to be and I'll see ya all next time!**


	6. It's Not You, It's Me

**I've had a terrible past week.**

 **Had to sleep on the floor at night because I got a C+ on my math test (I am only supposed to get B's or higher. Not even B-)**

 **Had to do a huge load of homework.**

 **Had to clean the whole house.**

 **Cried four times in school and people made fun of me. After that I could barely walk out of a classroom without trash being thrown at me for fun.**

 **My cat died.**

 **I'm 14. I feel like my only problems should be worrying about what to wear to school tomorrow and if a guy likes me.**

 **This is my only safe place.**

 **This is the only place I can escape.**

 **And I'm not even supposed to have this account. This is a secret, you guys. No one knows about this who knows me in real life. And if it got found out, my safe place would be taken from me.**

 **I hate to ask it, but I need some support and love. Some encouragement.**

 **I want to keep writing for you even though it's hard.**

 **Thank you for reading my fanfics. It makes me smile every time I see a new comment or that people have viewed it or favorited. It takes away the sting from the real world.**

 **Love you guys...**

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

Sophie winced as she closed her locker and heard the voice.

"Sophie? Is that you?"

 _Fitz. One of the potential daddys'._

She turned to her left to see him leaning against a locker. "Sophie! Where have you been? I haven't seen you since the last week when you came over."

Sophie swallowed and looked at the floor, refusing to meet his eyes. "I-I've gotta go."

She turned to leave but Fitz grabbed her shoulders and swung her back around. "Sophie. Please talk to me."

She kept staring at her feet.

"At least look at me," he begged.

She furiously wiped away a tear that started to fall. "Fitz, I can't do this."

"What? Do what? Did I do something wrong? Did I make you mad?"

Sophie shook her head. "I just... I'm scared, Fitz."

"Scared of what?"

"Of when Jellybean comes and I'm scared to tell you the truth."

Fitz frowned. "Jellybean?"

Sophie looked up at him and smiled, wiping away another tear. "You don't know who Jellybean is."

He nodded slowly. "Yeah... Can you tell me...?"

She exhaled steadily. "I can tell you at Everglen, if I can come over."

Fitz nodded. "Of course."

He wrapped an arm around her and pulled out his home crystal.

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

Fitz sat down casually on his bed after having closed his door. He patted the spot next to him, but Sophie shook her head.

He shrugged. "So, who's this... Jellybean fellow?"

"It's a girl, actually."

Fitz tapped his head. "I'm mentally writing down notes. Ok, can you tell me more about them?"

"Well... they're small. Very small."

Fitz nodded. "Mhmm..."

"And they haven't really seen much of the world. They... don't get out much, I guess you could say."

"Continue..."

"And they have a mommy and daddy, but she doesn't know who the daddy is. Only the mommy."

Fitz nodded, again. "And who's their... uh... 'mommy'?"

Sophie took a deep breath for courage.

This was it. Just get it over with.

"Me."

Fitz stayed silent for a moment and then his brows slowly creased together as he looked at her. "What?"

Sophie was nearly on the verge of tears. "Fitz, I'm pregnant and I don't know what to do..." she blubbered.

"You... What?! Sophie!" He exclaimed. "Who did you... wait..." Fitz's eyes popped open and he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"No. No, no, no! This can't be happening," he grumbled.

"W-What?" Sophie asked.

"It's me isn't it. I'm one of the possibilities of being the dad, right?" His voice was growing hard and almost annoyed as he rubbed his temples like he had a migraine.

Sophie was almost afraid to answer. "Yes..."

He bit the inside of his cheek to calm himself down and his mouth turned into a fine line. "I can't believe this... Right now of all times..."

"F-Fitz it's not like I _tried_ or _asked_ to get pregnant."

"I can't deal with this..." Fitz mumbled, ignoring Sophie. "Not right now."

"F-Fitz?" Sophie asked quietly.

"What?" He snarled.

"...What are you going to do?"

Fitz took a deep breath to calm himself and rubbed his temples. "Nothing."

"Nothing?" Sophie repeated. "Fitz you might have a kid and you say you're going to do nothing? I need help!"

"Yeah, well, I have my own problems, too. I still have the Elite Levels in Foxfire and I'm doing training to become and Emissary once I get out. I cannot deal with this... With, with you."

Sophie bit the inside of her lip to hold in her tears, but a few managed to leak out.

Fitz sighed, seeing he had hurt her and that had not been his intention. "I'm sorry. It's not you, it's me. I just can't-"

Sophie shook her head. "It's fine. Goodbye."

She leapt away.

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

 **Figured I'd put in some conflict while I'm in a bad mood, so the feelings are real...**

 **Sorry for my bad mood and attitude**

 **Love you guys**

 **Until next time**


	7. You Can Trust Me

**Just realizing this, but the song** ** _Last Name_** **by Carrie Underwood and that one song about the party by Alessia Cara kinda goes along to the one chapter in this fanfic called The Party...**

 **Lol.**

 **Tell me I found you find any songs that refers to this fanfic in any way!**

 ***•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•**

Sophie wiped away the snot under her nose as she changed into some of her old human clothes which consisted of some comfy leggings and a white knot sweater.

She curled up under her covers and snuggled Ella close to her. She laid her hand on her stomach.

 _I can't believe this. I lost a friend. All because of you! Y-You... you just._..

She took a deep breath and wiped away a falling tear.

 _I'm sorry. It's not your fault. I love you. Really, really love you..._

Sophie became aware of her surroundings when her Imparter buzzed, indicating she had gotten left a message ( **let's just pretend it's like a normal phone and can also message).**

 _Hey, Foster. You ok? I can't feel your emotions all the way over at Candleshade and they're... well, not the best._

Sophie smiled. _Thanks for asking_ , _Keefe. I just... am not having the best time_.

 _Wanna talk about it? Here, I'll leap over._

Sophie panicked. _Wait! Keefe! WAIT!_

But, he didn't answer _._

 _KEEFE! KEEFE! KEEFE! Please wait! Seriously!_

But, he didn't answer once again and Sophie knew why all too soon. Light fladhed in her room and she covered her eyes. Keefe glittered into place _._

"Hey, Fost- Whoa! Hey, are you ok?"

He quickly ran over to her bedside and Sophie furiously wiped away her tears. "I'm fine," she gruffly answered.

"You can't lie to-"

He stopped when Sophie glared at him, daring him to finsih.

"Uuhhhh... Nevermind. What's wrong?"

She shook her head. "Nothing."

"You can trust me, don't you know that?" Keefe pleaded, looking at her with puppy eyes.

Sophie snuggled. "Keefe this isn't a a good time... I... I'm gonna cry a-and if I do tell you're gonna hate me just like Fitz..."

Keefe took it all in. He suddenly said, "Scoot over, Foster," and pulled up the blankets.

Sophie couldn't help but giggle as she scooted over and allowed Keefe to hop on beside her. His elbow was propped up on the pillow, casually leaning his head on his hand and facing towards her. He wrapped his free arm around her and pulled her closer to him.

"Now, what's troubling my Sophie bear?"

Sophie blushed. "You do not have permission to call me that."

Keefe chuckled. "Why can't I-"

Keefe and Sophie both took a huge intake of breath and froze.

Jellybean had kicked.

And Keefe had obviously felt.

"S-S-Soph... W-what was that?"

Sophie buried her face in her hands, feeling the rush of oncoming tears. "You're gonna leave me!"

"Sophie, what was that?" Keefe repeated.

He gently pulled her hands away from her face.

She swallowed. "I can't tell you. You need to go home."

"I'm not going home." He said sternly. "Not until you tell me what I felt."

Sophie couldn't get out of it. She was right flush up against him as he had pulled her there and he was holding onto her wrists, staring straight into his ice blue eyes.

She sniffled. "I'm pregnant," she whispered.

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

 **Kinda feeling the strange urge to have Keefe get all scared and run off, then at some point have both Fitz and Keefe run back to her and apologize for not being there for her and Jellybean...**

 **lol.**

 **short and crappy chapter. So sorry.**


	8. Is This The Part Where He Leaves Me?

_Sophie awoke to the bright shining of sunlight in her bedroom through her glass walls. She moaned as she had some sort of headache and the unforeseen awakening wasn't helping, especially with blazing light._

 _Unexpectedly, Sophie felt an arm around her waist, that she hadn't even known was there, that ghtrn and pull her closer. Then, a kiss was planted on the top of her head. "You're ok, Foster..." The voice soothed._

 _Sophie's eyes popped open._

 _What was Keefe doing in her bed?!_

 _Then she looked down at herself once she realized she felt Keefe's hand and arm and body against her actual skin._

 _WHY IN THE LOST CITIES WAS SHE WEARING ABSOLUTELY NOTHING?! WHY WAS KEEFE WEARING ABSOLUTELY NOTHING?!_

 _Sophie blushed madly, thankful Keefe hadn't awaken fully. And, according to his breathing patterns, he had fallen right back to sleep._

 _So, Sophie carefully lifted up his arm off her, scooted off the bed, and laid it gently back down._

 _Immediately, Sophie heard a voice she had for once hoped not to hear. "Sophie!"_

 _Grady._

 _Oh_.

 _Crap_.

 _Sophie sprinted over to her door to make sure it was locked, then she clapped her hands which closed the shades. Next, she rapidly scrambled to grab all her clothes and put them on._

 _She had gotten on her pants and bra on by the time Keefe starting stirring._

 _Might as well wake him up now._

 _Sophie went over to him and shook him a little by the shoulders._

 _He turned over and faced her, a goofy grin on his face. He stretched. "Hey, gorgeous."_

 _Sophie rolled her eyes. "Get up." She hissed._

 _Keefe frowned. "What's wrong?"_

 _"What's wrong is you're naked in my bed at 6:00 a.m and Grady is home, so if he finds you, you will not live to get to 18. And, I'm pretty sure I'll find chunks of you in the verminion's waste, so, let's go."_

 _With that said, Sophie threw his boxers to him. He let her words sink in and the next hurriedly tried to get dressed_.

 _After they were both dressed, Keefe got up from the bed and pulled Sophie in_ _for a hug_.

 _Sophie stiffened and squeaked at first contact._

 _Then, Keefe_ _kissed the top of her head and let go, pulling out_ his _home_ _crystal_.

 _"See ya' later, Foster."_

 _The light swept him away._

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

Keefe stared at her incredulously, saying absolutely nothing.

He slowly propped himself up on his hand. "...W-What?"

"I said, I'm pregnant."

Un-looked for, Keefe began laughing humorously. "That's a funny one, Soph. You got me there. Guess I'm rubbing off on you."

Sophie shook her head. "I even have the ultrasound photo."

She pulled it out from its hiding place, under her pillow. Keefe stared at it so long and his eyes grew so wide Sophie thought his eyes just might pop straight out of his head. He grabbed it with slightly shaking hands. "S-Sophie... this..."

Sophie cringed, waiting and expecting the way Rose.

 _Please no more yelling..._

Suddenly, Keefe whispered, "This is actually kind-of wonderful..."

Sophie frowned. "Hold up. What did you just say? There was no yelling whatsoever in that."

Keefe chuckled. "Why would anyone yell?"

Sophie's mood changed and keefe got it. "I'm not the only possibility for the dad, am I?"

Sophie sighed.

 _Now **this** is the part where_ _he leaves me. I knew it was coming_.

She nodded.

But, to her surprise, Keefe just asked, "Who?"

Sophie shook her head. "I'm not sure if you'd like to know."

He frowned in a confused manner and his forehead creased. "Why not?"

Sophie took a deep breath.

 _I warned you..._

"It's Fitz."

Keefe took a second to let that soak in. Then, he randomly snorted and smirked. "So, me and my best friend both had s-"

"Ok, Keefe, that's enough," Sophie said, covering his mouth and blushing.

"What?" He asked, muffled by her hand.

She took it off and he smirked. "Ooh. You're blushing."

"Shut up."

"But, Foooosterrrrr."

He half-smiled, ran his hand through his hair and relaxed, growing serious. "So... I could actually be a daddy?"

Sophie chuckled. "Yes, yes you could. But, Keefe, you know this isn't going to be easy, raising a child. It another living thing we need to care for."

He nodded. "I know."

Sophie smiled. "So... You're not mad?"

Keefe smiled, too. "No."

"You do realize you'll have to tell your dad about this though... Right?"

Keefe sighed. "I was waiting for that."

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

I DO NOT KNOW WHAT TO DO!

SHOULD I HAVE THIS WHERE LADY GISELA (KEEFE'S MOM) HAS TURNED BACK TO GOOD OR SOMETHING OR SHOULD I HAVE HER BE IN EXILE OR SHOULD I HAVE HER JUST PLAIN OLD BE DEAD?!

And, I feel like you guys can guess what's the next chapter will be called for some reason...

Until next time!


	9. Candleshade

Sophie sat on the edge of her bed as Biana, perched behind her on her knees, brushed through her blonde hair and curled it.

"So... explain to me what happened again?" Biana asked.

Sophie sighed. "I told Keefe about Jellybean and we agreed on talking to his dad about it and come forward, instead of lying and hiding it from him."

Biana frowned. "Keefe agreed to do that? Man, that's not like him. He must really like you."

Sophie shook her head. "That's the thing that's kind of awkward. We're just friends and that's all we'll ever be **(You read that right** )."

"Two friends raising a child that they made? I'm not buying it."

"Biana, he likes someone else."

Biana stopped what she was doing. "WHAT?"

Sophie flicked Biana's leg. "Quiet! Grady and Edaline think I'm just going to go out for dinner with all my friends and if they hear your loud squawking, they'll know something's up!"

Biana held up her hands. "Whoa, sorry."

Sophie took a deep breath. "No, I'm sorry." Then she smirked. "Pregnancy hormones."

Biana snorted as she got back to work on her hair. "No kidding. But, back to what we were talking about... Do you like him more than a friend?"

Sophie tugged out an eyelash. "Here comes the hard part. I thought I liked Fitz. I really did. Maybe I still do. I think I do. But part of me is drifting away and that makes me real sad... but happy... and I don't get it. Do I like Fitz? Do I like Keefe? I'm not sure anymore."

Biana nodded. "I think I understand."

Suddenly, she smiled and pulled away from Sophie's hair. "Done! You look pretty."

Sophie blushed lightly as she arose from the bed and made her way over to Vertina. "Thanks."

She looked at her reflection and smiled. Biana had done a good job.

She had on a dark blue dress with some black lace tights. She wore some black flats with tiny bows on them and her lips were lightly glossed with pink, while her blonde hair was done in wavy beach curls.

"This is awesome, B. Thank you so much." Sophie said, running over and giving her a hug.

Biana grinned proudly. "You know I'm the best at makeovers."

"Obviously. Well, I'd better get going," Sophie said, pulling out the crystal to Candleshade that Keefe had given her.

"You sure I look fine?" Sophie asked before she stepped into the light.

"Yes, now go."

"Maybe I should bring Ella."

"You're fine." Biana assured.

"Wish me luck?"

"Always."

Sophie smiled nervously and the light whisked her away.

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*

Sophie was surprised when the crystal leapt her straight to Keefe's room.

At least, she expected it was Keefe's room.

It was actually larger than she expected and consisted of a bed about the same size as hers off in a corner, a nightstand and a wardrobe.

Sophie smiled when she noticed the batman t-shirt pinned to the wall by tacks.

"Oh, man. Those were the days..." Sophie said aloud, smiling as she rubbed the fabric of the shirt.

"I don't seem to grow, mature, or move on, do I?"

Sophie squeaked and jumped as she whipped around. "Keefe!"

He smirked. "What? Where did you expect me to be? This is my room after all."

Sophie smiled and she pointed to a wall full of drawings. "They're beautiful."

There was one of Fitz, Biana, Dex and even her. He had obviously done a self-portrait, too.

There was a drawing of the Black Swan and Neverseen symbol.

A drawing of Calla's panakes tree.

A drawing of Silveny, Greyfell and their tiny baby who was not-so-tiny anymore.

A drawing of the flower necklace he had given his mother originally, but then to Sophie.

A drawing of Iggy.

A drawing of Mr. Snuggles, Mrs. Stinkbottom and Ella all together.

A drawing of...

"Hey," Sophie breathed as she pointed to the picture. "You drew Jellybean's four-week ultrasound."

Keefe chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. "Yeah... I thought you'd like it."

Sophie nodded. "I love it." She wrapped Keefe in a hug and almost immediately pulled away, blushing and trying to hide behind her hair.

Keefe pulled it away from her face. "Hey, you put in some curls."

"Actually, Biana did for me."

Keefe smirked. "Should've known."

Only then did Sophie become aware of how close they were now standing to each other. She felt his breath on her cheeks and she shuddered slightly.

He cupped one side of her cheek with his hand. "You're beautiful, you know that?"

"Keefe, stop," Sophie begged, blushing madly. She tried to squirm away but then he wrapped his other arm around his waist and pulled her closer. "I'm serious," he murmured softly next to her ear. "And I won't stop telling you until you believe it."

"Stop."

"You're beautiful."

"Stop."

"You-"

"Keefe."

Keefe completely let go of Sophie and swung around at the stern voice.

"I told you to bring her to the dining room, not to flirt with her." Lord Cassius barked.

"Sorry," Keefe mumbled.

Sophie frowned, feeling bad for him.

Even after all these years, Lord Cassius was still harsh to his only son. Lady Gisela, however thankfully, had changed and softened ever since the past events involving the whole Neverseen incidents (Yeah, me. Let's just guess at how Lodestar will turn out before it comes out, then once it does I'll be completely wrong and this whole story won't even make sense. Great plan. (sorry, I talk to myself a lot))

She laced her fingers with Keefe's and he looked down at her and gave a small smile.

"Thank you," he whispered, just enough for only her to hear.

She returned the smile.

All of a sudden, Lady Gisela walked into the room. "Cassius, what's- Sophie! What are you doing over?"

Lord Cassius shook his head angrily. "Ask our son what he did exactly six weeks ago at that party."

Sophie shot a look to Keefe. You didn't tell your mom?!, she transmitted.

He gave a half-smirk with no humor that was sheepish.

She sighed mentally. It's ok. We can just tell her tonight.

He squeezed her hand, signally he agreed.

"Keefe... want to talk to me in the other room?" Gisela asked nervously, obviously not wanting to hear what happened.

Keefe nodded and let go of Sophie's hand. Before he walked out of the room with Gisela, he whispered in Sophie's ear, "Be right back. Don't let my Dad push you around or anything."

So, Sophie was left with Cassius. She smiled nervously when he looked at her.

He grumbled. "Come to the dining room with me."

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*

The dining room wasn't as big as Sophie had expected, due to the huge size of the house. But, she didn't mind.

Luckily, Sophie didn't have to stay alone with Lord Cassius too long, because Keefe and Fusela came into the room.

Sophie sat down next to Keefe on one side of the table and Cassius and Gisela sat across the table from the two.

Everyone didn't really eat most of their food and Sophie surprisingly didn't feel hungry, so she just picked at it and kept her gaze away from Lord Cassius's stone cold stare.

"So... how did this happen?" Gisela asked.

Sophie saw Keefe smirk mischievously behind his glass and she knew he was up to something. "Mom, don't you know how babies are made?"

Sophie covered her mouth after she just nearly spit out the water she had taken a drink of from her glass.

Keefe chuckled and rubbed her back. "Swallow, Foster."

Sophie choked down the water and everyone stared slack-jawed at Keefe.

Gisela shook her head. "Of course I know how, I just meant..."

"We were at the party and-"

Gisela shook her head, again. "I wasn't asking you. I already heard from you in the other room."

All eyes turned to Sophie and she wanted to curl up in a corner.

"Uh... well..."

This is so not awkward at all...

"We were at the party and they had out some punch that we think was spiked and... it got to our heads... so, yeah..."

Sophie blushed. Did she really have to talk about how she came to making her child in front of Keefe's parents?

Gisela nodded. "What do you plan to do? Keefe told me it may not only be his kid."

Lord Cassius stared at her even more keenly and warily after that.

"Uh, yeah... lots of stuff happened that night..."

"What if he is the dad?"

Sophie looked at Keefe, then back to Gisela.

"I'm not sure. I don't even know if he, I-if you... want to stick around with me and the kid-"

"Wait, you're planning to keep it?" Lord Cassius interrupted.

"Well, yeah. I don't think I could give her up-"

"You can't possibly do that! You're both seventeen years old, you cannot possibly raise another living being!"

"Dad," Keefe sternly piped-up.

"What?"

Sophie gripped Keefe's hand under the table.

"You can't tell her... us to give up our kid."

"You don't know that it's your-"

"He's as much a dad as anyone could ever be to Jellybean," Sophie defended. "He loves her and that's all that matters."

Gisela slowly smiled at Sophie. She then tapped Cassius's arm. "Can you and Keefe step out for a second?"

Keefe looked at Sophie and Lord Cassius arose with a sigh. "Alright."

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

Hope you guys liked it!

Why do I just love Jellybean so much and she's a fictional character that isn't even born yet? Lol.

Sophie would (and is) going to make such a good parent ;) Don't you agree?

Alright, well, I have an idea for the end of this fanfic... (and before you freak out, no this is not near the end... at least I think) I will tell you the idea at the end, so hang in there :P

Also, I really just wish that I could make both Fitz and Keefe the daddy, but that ain't possible :(

Until next time!


	10. Even If I'm Not Your Daddy

**I know this is weird, but I think I'm gonna make a type of soundtrack for this fanfic. Ya know, just some music that I think goes well with it.**

 ** _Two Young Hearts Soundtrack_**

 **All-American Girl ~ Carrie Underwood**

 **Last Name ~ Carrie Underwood**

 **In My Daughter's Eyes ~ Martina McBride**

 **On Purpose ~ Sabrina's Carpenter**

 **Wildside ~ Sabrina Carpenter and** **Sofia Carson**

 **I** **Think I'm In Love (Clean Version) ~ Kat Dahlia**

 **Little Talks ~ Of Monsters And Men**

 **A Thousand Years ~ Christina Perri**

 **Two Pink Lines ~ Eric Church**

 **Shadows ~ Sabrina Carpenter**

 **I Really Like You ~ Carly Rae Jepsen**

 **Talk ~ Daya**

 **Yeah... I guess that's it**.

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

Keefe and Lord Cassius left the dining room, leaving Sophie alone with Lady Gisela.

Sophie was nervous that Gisela was going to give her a full lecture or a warning to stay away from her son, but instead she came up to Sophie and embraced her.

Sophie stiffened, unsure of what to do.

Gisela pulled away and her eyes were bright. "Thank you for giving me my first grandchild."

Sophie couldn't help but smile. "Of course."

With that, she let Keefe and Cassius back in.

Keefe came up to Sophie and whispered. "Everything go fine?"

Sophie nodded. "Definitely."

Gisela looked outside to see the sun had set. "Wow, its late. Sophie, are you just going back to Havenfield or...?"

Sophie started to form words with her mouth, but then she stopped. "I'm... not so sure if I'd really like to go home... maybe I could just-"

"You haven't told them, have you?"

Sophie bit her lip. "It's just not the right time..."

 _I_ _made Edaline a promise and I broke it. She'll be so mad_... **(ooh! The plot thickens! Don't worry, you'll find out about this later... ;))**

"How about you stay here?" Keefe suggested. "I can just sleep on the couch (elves have couches, right?)."

Sophie shook her head. "I don't want you to have to do that."

"Foster, you worry way too much about me."

"How many times have you called me Foster this month?"

Keefe shrugged. "Whatever the number, I know I don't have enough fingers to show you or count."

"Alright, we'll leave you two to figure out the arrangements."

Before Cassius left with Gisela, he pulled Keefe a little away from Sophie by the shirt and growled threateningly under his breath, "If you sleep in the same bed with her and have sex with her again, I will find out and rest assured you or her will pay."

Keefe swallowed and nodded, then Cassius let go of him and exited.

"Soooo... Your dad's intense."

Keefe chuckled and ran his hand through his hair. "Yep. That dad. C'mon, let's go to my room."

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

Keefe changed into his pajamas on one side of the bed while Sophie did the same.

Of course, she hadn't brought pajamas with her, so she just stripped down to her panties and bra, then slipped into one of Keefe's shirts.

"So, what are we gonna do?" Sophie asked after they were both dressed.

Keefe patted the bed as he pulled back the covers. "Hop in."

"What? You're sleeping in the same bed as me after this?" Sophie pointed to her stomach.

 _No offense, Bean_.

Keefe smirked and waggled his eyebrows. "Hey, can't get pregnant twice, now, can ya?"

Sophie's eyes grew wide. "What?"

"I was kidding, Soph. Get in," Keefe ordered as he hopped into the bed himself.

Sophie shrugged and climbed into the soft queen-size bed. She laid back and stared up at the ceiling.

Keefe sat silently beside her and watched her with full attention.

"What are we gonna do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Keefe, I don't want to give Jellybean up but you're dad... and what if Grady or Edaline-"

Keefe placed a hand on her hand, scooting closer. "Sophie."

She turned her head towards him. "Yeah?"

"Come what may, ok?"

Sophie smiled and sighed. "Come what may."

Keefe's eyes trailed to her baby bump and Sophie wanted to jump out of her skin when he started to peel up her shirt. "Keefe!" She squeaked, holding her shirt down.

"What? I wanna speak to my kid."

Sophie rolled her eyes. "Then speak to her through the shirt."

Keefe shook his head. "She can't hear me that good, then."

Sophie finally surrendered and Keefe placed his hand on her lower abdomen, getting down next to her. "Hey, Bean. It's your possible daddy."

Sophie smiled down at him.

"How's it going in there? Is Sophie feeding you too much Mallowmelt?"

He shot Sophie a grin and a wink, then Sophie snorted. "Oh, please. I haven't had Mallowmelt in a long time."

Keefe smiled, then took his attention back to her bump. "I promise you we'll take good care of you. Well, if Sophie lets me stick around once you're born. But, I just want you to know that I love you and... even if you're not my true kid, I'm gonna try to be the daddy that my dad wasn't to me."

Sophie bit her lip, holding back some tears as he lifted his hand off her lower abdomen, then kissed the place where his hand had been. He pulled her shirt back down, leaned over and turned off the lamp on his nightstand, then got back under the covers.

"Night."

Sophie smiled to herself in the dark. "Night."

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

I must write more tonight before my parents get back home (lol)!


	11. Has She Not Kicked Yet?

Sophie awoke to Keefe lightly shaking her.

"Sophie," Keefe whispered.

She groaned. "What?"

"It's morning. You've gotta get back to Havenfield. Grady and Edaline hailed my mom and dad last night and said they were worried sick. They explained you were here but said you'd go back right in the morning."

Sophie sighed and sat up. She stretched and yawned.

For some odd reason, Sophie felt like Bean would have responded with a kick to something.

Hadn't she kicked before that one day?

Or...

Oops. That had only been a false alarm, hadn't it?

Sophie laid back down on the pillow. Keefe found his hands in the air. "Sophie!"

Sophie concentrated on her bump. "Hold on." She placed her hand on her lower abdomen and began pushing.

Keefe looked at her oddly. "What are you..."

"I'm trying to make her kick."

Keefe frowned. "She hasn't kicked yet?"

Sophie shook her head. "Wait, is that not normal? Please tell me it's normal."

Keefe ran his hand through his hair. "I'm sorry, it's not."

"Oh no!" Sophie cried. "What if she isn't ok, Keefe? I can't live without her! I've become attached and I haven't even gotten to hold her or see her! What if she miscarriages?"

Keefe shook his head and placed a hand on her bump. "That can't happen."

Sophie was on the verge of tears. "No, Keefe. You don't get it. That can't happen for normal elves. I am not normal." She blubbered, wiping her eyes.

"Now, calm down," Keefe soothed. "I'm sure she's fine. We'll have Elwin check her out, ok?"

Sophie sniffed. "Ok."

 _Please be ok, Jellybean. I can't live_ _without you._

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

Sophie glittered onto the front step of Havenfield and exhaled, wiping her eyes one last time.

 _They_ _can't_ _see me crying. Then I'll have to tell them why_.

She smoothed out her clothes and placed her hand on the doorknob, but didn't turn it.

 _Bean... You are ok, right_?

No answer.

 _What was I expecting? She's a baby. She doesn't have Telepathy... well, yet. She may when she gets older._

...

 _If she's ok_.

Sophie grumbled.

 _No_ _more stalling. Just open the door_.

She swung it open and expected Grady and Edaline to be there in the kitchen, waiting for her. She expected them to run up to her and envelope her in a hug.

Instead, Grady stood tall next to Edaline, hand on her shoulder and gently rubbing her back with the other. Edaline herself looked heartbroken as she bit her lip, trying to hold in tears.

At first, Sophie didn't understand...

...Until she saw the piece of paper dangling from her hand as her foot tapped the wooden floor impatiently.

A ultrasound picture of a four-week old Jellybean.

 _No_.

"You broke our promise," Edaline breathed. "Now you have exactly ten seconds to explain to me why the hell this was in your room."

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

 **Oh boy.**

 **Next chapter: If Edaline ever got mad**.

 **Sorry that this was super short and horrible**.


	12. You Broke Our Promise

_"...And that's why I need you to promise me this. Just... I know it can be tempting, oddly, to do it early, but-"_

 _"I think I understand, but... Jolie was supposed to have a kid at 18?"_

 _Edaline nodded. "But, I know it would have only made life more difficult for her at the age, and that goes the same for you. Wait until you're older_ , _ok?_ I just want what's best for my daughter."

 _Sophie smiled. "Thank you. I will_."

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

Her eyes were filled with tears, betrayal, sadness and what Sophie saw for the first time was anger.

It pierced Sophie to the core and she started to tear up herself. "L-Let me explain," Sophie begged.

"Explain what?" Edaline breathed. "That you went behind my back and deliberately disobeyed me?"

Sophie wiped away some tears that were falling from how hurt Edaline sounded. "No, please, just let me explain!"

Grady shook his head. "Sophie, this isn't like you. This wasn't a good decision and now it's going to affect everyone around you," He pointed out, still rubbing Edaline's back.

"I-I know. I'm so sorry..." Sophie sobbed.

"Maybe you should give us some space for a little bit," Edaline suggested as she snapped her fingers and conjured the four-week ultrasound photo into Sophie's hands.

"Wait, what?" Sophie whispered.

"Give us some space, Sophie. You broke our trust... for now," Grady clarified.

Edaline walked up to the door with Grady and they both silently closed it.

Then, Sophie was left out in the cold.

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

 **WHAT WILL JELLYBEAN AND SOPHIE DO?!**

 **NOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **'MY' PRECIOUS CHARACTERS ARE IN A DILEMMA!**

 **Also, I just realized this... We are no where near the end of the this fanfic. Wish I could give you the rest of the plot in emojis...**

 **I'll just use key words and face a made from random things**

 **;,(**

 **Bean**

 **Fault**

 **No**

 **?**

 **Everglen?**

 **Candleshade?**

 **Elwin**

 **Something's wrong**

 **Monitor closely**

 **Dress**

 **Vomit**

 **Opps/Embarrassment**

 **Forgot! Can't go home!**

 **Fitz...?**

 **Foxfire Bramble Practive**

 **STINA AND HER MINIONS**

 **Lord Cassius**

 **Mean**

 **Go To Keefe**

 **Sophie- "B-Bean isn't yours..."**

 **Mad**

 **Sad**

 **EMERGENCY**

 **"Is Bean ok?"**

 **"I'm... not so sure..."**

 **NOOOOOOOO**

 **In the outside world**

 **Dad confirmation?**

 **The End**

 **(VERY IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT AT THE END!)**


	13. May Result In Severe Bleeding

**LODESTAR. LODESTAR. LODESTAR. LODESTAR. LODESTAR. LODESTAR. LODESTAR. LODESTAR. LODESTAR. LODESTAR. LODESTAR. LODESTAR. LODESTAR. LODESTAR. LODESTAR. LODESTAR. LODESTAR. LODESTAR. LODESTAR. LODESTAR. LODESTAR. LODESTAR. LODESTAR. LODESTAR. LODESTAR. LODESTAR. LODESTAR. LODESTAR. LODESTAR. LODESTAR. LODESTAR. LODESTAR. LODESTAR. LODESTAR. LODESTAR. LODESTAR. LODESTAR. LODESTAR. LODESTAR. LODESTAR. LODESTAR. LODESTAR. LODESTAR. LODESTAR. LODESTAR. LODESTAR. LODESTAR. LODESTAR. LODESTAR. LODESTAR. LODESTAR. LODESTAR. LODESTAR. LODESTAR. LODESTAR. LODESTAR. LODESTAR. LODESTAR. LODESTAR. LODESTAR. LODESTAR. LODESTAR. LODESTAR. LODESTAR. LODESTAR. LODESTAR. LODESTAR. LODESTAR. LODESTAR. LODESTAR. LODESTAR. LODESTAR.**

 **Tuesday, all the secrets are revealed!**

 **Also, I'm super pumped for KOTLC #6 and #7.**

 **Also, HAS ANYONE READ THE FIRST CHAPTER OF LODESTAR LIKE OM-GOODNESS!**

 **AHHHHHHHHHH**

 **KEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEFE!**

 ***FANGIRLING***

 ***MORE FANGIRLING***

 ***LOTS AND LOTS OF FANGIRLING***

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

Sophie tried not to cry.

But, to be fair, Grady and Edaline had technically just kicked her out.

But, she couldn't be mad at them. They had they're reasons and they were just. Plus, they were her parents. She knew they would let her back in...

...Eventually.

Although, there had to be someone to take the blame, right?

She had screwed up, but...

Sophie sank down and leaned against the door, curling her knees to her chest.

 _It's_ _all your fault_ , she confronted Jellybean.

 _You did this to me! Without you_ , _I would still have Fitz_ _as a friend and my parents would_ _actually let me into Havenfield_!

Sophie wept quietly and bitterly to herself, smearing away snot and tears.

No. She couldn't hate her child.

I'm so sorry. It's all my fault. I wish you would have been chosen to have a different mother, because I feel I'm not the best for you. I'm so sorry, Bean. So sorry...

Where would she go?

She couldn't go to Everglen. Fitz was there and that would be... awkward. Really, really awkward.

She couldn't go to Candleshade. She didn't want to pressure Keefe with her unreserved tears and... Lord Cassius freaked her out.

Maybe...

Yes. She had to get Jellybean checked out, anyway.

She dug out her Imparter from her pocket.

"Show me-"

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

Elwin sighed, putting on his goggles. "You always seem to come in at the most odd hours. It's night. Shouldn't you be at Havenfield?" He asked as he came up to the cot she was on and began to do a regular check up on her.

Sophie shrugged. "Eh. I donno."

Elwin chuckled. "Of course."

He finished checking every single one of her cells and then moved onto looking at Jellybean and checking up on her.

Everything was going fine until Elwin frowned. "Hmm..."

Sophie's heart sped up. "What? Is there something wrong?"

Elwin kept muttering to himself, but finally spoke up. "Have you felt her kick yet?"

Sophie shook her head and bit her lip.

"You haven't felt felt anything?"

"Well, I thought I had, but I realize now that they werent Jellybean's kicks. Probably just weird muscle spasms or something."

Elwin rubbed husband chin, in thought. "Yes... Well, I know why you ha havent felt her lickibg."

"Really?" Sophie she'd, not fully wanting to know.

What if she wasn't ok?

"Your placenta is covering part of you're cervix."

Sophie's forehead creased. "My what is what?"

Elwin chuckled. "Your _placenta_ I should covering part of your-"

Sophie stopped listening momentarily. _I'll just google it_.

"-Which is blocking the baby from being able to kick, or ,well blocking you from being able to feel it." Elwin finished.

"Is... is that bad? Will it affect her?"

Elwin shook his head. "If the placenta moves, then no. She'll be just fine. But, if it doesn't by the point of birth, it may end in that while you are delivering, there could be some severe bleeding. So, we may have to result to a different method of bringing Jellybean out."

Sophie didn't like the sound of that. "Will it hurt or affect her?"

Elwin sighed. "There's no telling. You're not like normal elves, Sophie, so this is all new to me."

Sophie's heart dropped. _Right_.

But, at least Jellybean was ok right now now. And come what may, for she was going to deliver her baby safely. Nothing would ever harm Jellybean as long as she was there.

She forced a smile as she arose. "Thank you, Elwin."

He nodded. "No problem."

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

BEAN IS ENDANGERED.

MWAHAHAHA

AND GUESS WHAT?

IT'S GONNA BE A BUMPY RIDE WITH LOTS OF DRAMA AND POSSIBLY SOME TEARS. YIPEEEEE

Until next time :)


	14. You're Going To Grow Up So Fast

**So... guess who's in the hospital?**

 **Me?**

 **Yup.**

 **On Friday I couldn't breath well when I woke up, but my parents still made me go to school.**

 **After gym, I couldn't breathe too well. Went to the nurse, they called my parents, they picked me up and brought me to Urgent Care, Urgent Care took me to the hospital.**

 **Yaaaaaay.**

 **Well here I am, still in the hospital one day later, sitting in the hospital bed in the hospital room all alone, typing on my phone.**

 **My parents have work so they aren't really able to come see me, so they gave me my phone so I could text them if I needed them or anything...**

 **...But I'm secretly writing fanfics.**

 **MWAHAHAHA.**

 **And OM-GOSH! IV's HURT! IT HURTS TO MOVE MY ARM AND FINGERS AND HAND AND I HAVE TO MOVE THOSE TO TYPE. THE STRUGGLE!**

 **Also, every four hours a new nurse comes in and has to check up on me and my breathing. Kinda annoying...**

 **Also, I have to do these things called Nebulizer treatments, or for short, NEB. They help me breath or whatever.**

 **Also, I couldn't sleep last night cuz every time I tried to sleep, my oxygen levels went down or something so an alarm would beep on one of the monitors and a nurse would rush up to help me.**

 **So, I had to get hooked up to a oxygen machine or mask thingy.**

 **Ain't life just dandy?**

 **Well, don't think I'm getting out for a couple of days. I'm being admitted to the hospital over night again for tonight.**

 **So... ya...**

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

Sophie honestly had no clue where to go.

She wanted badly to go to Everglen since she knew that Della and Biana would certainly help her, but...

...What if Fitz was there?

She couldn't go to Candleshade. She was too embarrassed to tell Keefe what had happened.

Everglen might be her only option.

With a mental sigh, she took her I parted out of her pocket.

"Show me Biana."

The Imparter beeped and lit up.

"Hey, Sophie. What's up?" Biana asked.

"Uh... well... you see..." Sophie started.

"Everything ok?"

"Y-Yeah. Definitely. It's just... Well... Can I come over?"

Biana paused. "Uh, I guess. Is everything really-"

Sophie quickly hung up.

 _Let's go meet your... um... auntie Biana. She'll love you, Beanie. I just know it._

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

As soon as Sophie got to Everglen, Biana swung open the door and crushed her with a hug. "I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN SO LONG! WHY HAVEN'T YOU BEEN TALKING TO ME?!" Biana exclaimed.

Sophie giggled. "Sorry. Well, I just figured I'd come over because I want you to meet Jellybean."

Biana's eyes lit up and she jumped up and down, squealing excitedly. "Boy or girl?!"

"Girl."

Biana pumped her fists in the air. "YES! I CAN GIVE HER MAKEOVERS AND WE CAN HAVE LATE NIGHT AUNTIE-NEICE GOSSIP TIME ABOUT CUTE BOYS!"

Sophie placed her hand on her lower abdomen and chuckled. "Whoa, don't get too ahead of yourself. It'll be awhile until she gets to that age."

Biana pouted. "Oh yeah. Right." Then she went back to being giddy and cheerful. "Can I feel her kick?"

Sophie frowned and rubbed the back of her neck. "That's the thing... I went to Elwin and-"

"Sophie!"

Sophie smiled as the person came out of the house and wrapped two arms around her. "Hi, Della."

"How's everything going? I see you've grown a little."

She smiled again. "Yeah. Bean is really big."

"Bean?" Della asked, looking back to Biana.

Biana herself shrugged. "I've learned to just accept the weird human references."

Then, Sophie had to do the explaining do that a jellybean was a small human candy and that in the four-week ultrasound, the baby looked small like a jellybean. This, that is what Sophie decided to call her until she found an actual name. (Side note: Just remembered that when Sophie was little, her human parents would call her Soybean! Soybean and Jellybean. YAY!)

"Oh, I see. Well, what brings you here?"

Sophie wrung her hands, trying not to look directly into their eyes. "Well... it's kinda complicated, I guess..."

Della placed a hand on her shoulder. "How so?"

"Well... I just donno if you really wanna hear..."

Della frowned. "Sophie, I'll always want to hear from you. Tell me what's wrong."

"Could we go inside first?"

She nodded. "Of course."

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

"...Let me get this straight," Biana said, "Grady and Edaline _kicked you out?"_

Della tapped Biana's arm. "Biana. Not the time."

Sophie rubbed the back of her neck. "Yeah... I guess. But I can't really be mad at them. I know they just need space and that eventually they'll let me come back. I just really blew it this time."

Della placed her hand on Sophie's leg and rubbed it comfortingly. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine. It's just hard because... I love them. So much. And... I know that I broke the promise we made, but I had just really hoped that they would be excited for Jellybean and all..."

"Oh, it's ok," Biana said. "We're happy for you. And we'll help you."

Sophie half-smiled. "I know."

"Hey, Del, do you think-"

Everyone turned their heads to see Alden walk into the living room, and he paused when he saw Sophie. Sophie placed her hands over her bump which was getting a little too large to hide.

"S-Sophie...?"

Sophie's face burned. "Hi, Alden..." she halfway singsonged.

"You... you're... how'd... when... where... what... who...?"

"Yes, I am. I drank too much punch and decided it would be a good idea to go with Keefe to a secluded area. Seven weeks ago. At some random elves house. I don't know what you mean by 'what'. Fitz and Keefe." Sophie answered all his questions.

He took it all in, counting her answers on his fingers and mouthing them. Then his eyes popped open. "Wait, Fitz?!"

Sophie's whole face grew dark red. "Um... yeah?"

Alden pinched the bridge of his nose. "Oh boy. No wonder he's been acting strange and distant every time you're brought up..." he mumbled and Sophie wanted to sink in between the cushions of the couch.

"Is it his, though? Is the kid Fitz's?" He asked after a moment of silence.

Sophie shrugged. "I actually don't know."

"Are you planning on finding out? Like with a test of some kind?"

Sophie shrugged, again. "I'm thinking I'll just wait to see her eyes. If they end up being teal... yeah." Then, an idea popped into Sophie's head. "Wait... Fitz isn't here, right?"

"Oh no. I actually think he's with Keefe."

"Keefe?"

 _Oh dear heavens, Jellybean. Your two daddies talking for the first time after I told them about you. That must be awkward, sadly. Hope they're still good friends, though even after this... incident with you. Not that you're bad or anything_.

"Yes. Is that ba- Oh... Right."

"Yeah..." Sophie finished.

"Anyways, what brings you to Everglen?"

And, so Della, Biana and Sophie had to go through the whole story explanation of why Sophie had come over.

Thus, Alden wrapped her in a hug. He promised to also help and support her. He said she could stay over for the night in the guest room.

Sophie thanked all of them and decided she would just go straight to bed because she was rather tired.

But when she entered the guest room, her thoughts swirled back to a couple years ago, back when she was 12. Back when she first stayed in this room, which was the first night she spent in the Lost Cities.

And she was no longer tired, for as she lay in bed, her mind replayed her whole life story so far.

The first time she met Fitz.

The first time she met Biana.

The first time she met Dex.

The first time she met Keefe.

The day she got introduced to alchemy (that one made her laugh).

The first time she learned how to use telekinesis and perform a successful brain push.

The first time she got notes from the Black Swan.

The first time she learned she was Project Moonlark.

The first time she went head on with the Neverseen.

The first time she became a Polyglot and an Inflictor.

And so much more.

 _My little Jellybean, I hope you get to have some good adventures. I hope you make good friends like I have. I hope I can be a good mother to you. You're going to grow up so fast..._

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

 **WHEW! THAT TOOK SO LONG!**

 **Nurse just came back in for my four-hour mark and asked me what I was typing...**

 **NOTHING**.

 **SHHHHHH...**

 **(Lol)**

 **Until next time!**


	15. Listen, Do You Want To Talk Or Not?

**This is to all the peeps with accounts who have revised on my story. BlackSwanGirl, twinkletoestbh, MagnusandCleo, TheNightWarrior410 aaaaaand... I think that's it. I really hope I'm not missing someone. If I am, yell at me in the comment** **section who I missed and I'll update** **that :D**

 **This is to the peeps without accounts (yes, you lovely guests) who take your time to read my fanfic. Thank you Claire, Speakforthestars, Gianna, Grace, Coline, Cindy, Hanna, Joanna, KOTLC 1 Fan, Karina Nont, Tania, Kleo, Stephanie, Cara, Geo, Koylc (was it supposed to be Kotl** ** _c_** **?), Mg, Guest (please find a name to clarify yourself :)), Cool Beans,** **ANyOmyUSNOOB, annicat, Guest (please find a name to clarify yourself :)) and Guest (please find a name to clarify** **yourself :))**.

 **And, of course, I want to thank all of you who have amply just read my story**. **It has made my day :)**

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND...**

 **Now I'd like to just speak to you guys normally, not formally.**

 **Sooooooooo, I'm still in the hospital. And guess what?!**

 **I hate my IV.**

 **I CANNOT TYPE WITH THE HAND THAT HAS THE IV IN IT! I've** **tried so many times!**

 **It. Does. Not. Work!**

 **Thus, I am literally** **typing this one-handed, with only my thumb**.

 **This is going to take a looooooooooooong time...**

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

Sophie silently and quickly slipped into her desk at Foxfire in her Telepathy class.

She propped her elbow up on the desk and with a sigh, leaned her head on her hand.

She really didn't want to be in this class, because it was going to be _so_ awkward with Fitz.

But, at least she was early, so she had a couple minutes before anyone came in to relish the silence and think of something good to say to Fitz when he first walked in.

 _Hey, Fitz. You- No. Stupid. Maybe the silent treatment would work...?_

Sophie sighed and rolled her eyes. _This isn't going to work! I've officially ruined my friendship with Fitz! Great goin', Sophie!_

 ** _You think that?_**

Sophie jumped up in her chair and her baby bump smacked the top of under the desk. She winced and grimaced, slowly sitting back down. She rubbed her stomach _. You ok in there, Jellybean? Sorry about that._

Then, she focused her attention back to the voice _. Fitz, you scared me! Why'd you already enter my head?_

Fitz mumbled and apologetic _,_ _ **Sorry**_ _._

Then, he got back to business. _ **Is that really how I made you feel, though?**_

Sophie snorted. _Yes! You yelled at me for being pregnant!_

 _ **I know... Listen, can we just talk during Telepathy class instead of doing those lame assignments? No offense to Tiergan, but...**_

Sophie bit the inside of her lip. _What_ _do you want to talk about?_

Fitz sighed. _ **Listen, do you want to talk or no**_ -

 _Yes_!, Sophie blurted.

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

Guys, I gtg. Nurse came in and told me my parents are coming up to my hospital room!


	16. -No Lodestar for me!-

**My parents are strict.**

 **So, since I'm not in school but in the hospital, I'm obviously gonna have lots of homework to do, right?**

 **Well, you know how Lodestar comes out today?**

 **They said I can't get it until I get ALL of my homework done, turned in, and it's all above a B- for a grade.**

 **And in still not even out of the hospital! They assume I'll be here for at least the rest of the week, maybe even a couple days over into the NEXT week!**

 **Goodbye, Lodestar.**

 **At least I got to read your first chapter online...**

 **(Also, sorry about this thatnit isn't part of the storyline)**

 **Until next time**


	17. -Sad announcement, PLEASE READ!-

**Hey guys! Sorry that I haven't been updating recently.**

 **Heres why...**

 **MY PHONE GOT TAKEN AWAY!**

 **I AM TYPING THIS ON MY IPAD!**

 **Lets hope my parents do not find out about this fanfic accpint, cuz otherwise, I won't be able to update ever again...**

 **Anyway, my achedule has changed for updating. Probably will have to be like the usual peeps on here and update ever so often between a span of weeks.**

 **You heard me. Weeks.**

 **So sorry!**


	18. I'm So Sorry

**I for some reason feel that I will never get the chance to finish this fanfic…**

Sophie wrung her hands and tried to avoid eye contact with Fitz as he entered the classroom. He took his usual seat across from her on the other side of their table.

Tiergan set down some papers, their assignments for the day, in between the two on the table. "As usual, you two will perform the exercises shown on the papers and I will step outside to allow you some privacy for best results. Got it?"

"Uh… sure."

Tiergan exited, leaving the two in a rather awkward silence. After all, they hadn't talked for…

What? Two months, now?

"So…"  
"Yeah…"

Why had she even come here? She should've skipped the darn class! This was just weird!

"You said you had something important to tell me," she stated blankly.

Fitz sighed. "Yeah, well... Look, why don't we just get started on the-"

"Oh, no no no no! You are not backing out on this!" Sophie exclaimed, springing up from her chair. "Now, you are going to tell me what you wanted to say, or I am going to find out myself! You know you can't block me out from your head!"

Fitz looked taken aback as he slunk down a little lower in his chair. "Fine."

 **Can you hear me? Am I in?**

 _Yes_ , Sophie hissed, annoyed. _Now tell me what you wanted to say! Stop stalling!_

 **Ok, ok. All I wanted to was… well… I'm actually sorry.**

Sophie laughed a non-humorous laugh,crossing her arms. Yeah, right.

 **I am!** Fitz defended.

 _Uh-huh. Suuuure. Sorry for screaming at me even when it wasn't my fault, my choice, or even in my power to-_

 **Ok, look. I am honestly sorry. Why do you not believe me?**

 _Because you were a jerk to me! You went and-_ Sophie continued to transmit angrily at him and didn't even fully listen to what Fitz said next.

 **Sophie, I want to help in any way I can.**

- _Then, you-! Wait… what?_

 **You heard me. I'm sorry for what I said and how I acted. Got it? Listen, I know I won't be around to help you much, but if you need anyone to hail or anything...**

Sophie's heart fluttered with hope **.** _You want to helopme with Jellybean?_

He nodded. **Like I said, I am really sorry and I want to help. But, as I also said, I am training to be an Emmissary, sooooo...**

 _You won't have much time to check up on me and stuff?_ Sophie guessed when he didn't finish.

Fitz gave one small nod as he wrung his hands.

Sophie smiled. _Of course, you can help! So, we're still friends, this means?_

Fitz reached across the table and took one of her hands in his. **We never stopped.**


	19. Can I Ask You Something?

Sophie shoved her memory log and Telepathy assignment into her satchel before hurrying out of the Silver Tower classroom.

She rushed through the bustling halls, eventually making it to her locker. She set down the satchel and wiped the small beads of sweat on her forehead, grabbing one of her silver Foxfire pencils, and sticking it into her messy bun, holding back a stray hair.

 _Who knew this could be so exhausting having a-?_

"Helly, Miss Foster," A squeaky voice said from behind. "Nice to finally see my once-upon-a-time-charge again."

Sophie grinned and swung around, fully knowing who was going to be there. "Sandor!" She squealed, giving him the tightest hug she could. She pulled back, frowning. "Wait, why are you here? I thought you retired."

Sandor smirked. "It seem I have been called back to help you due to…" He motioned to Jellybean's bump.

Sophie blushed, covering it with her hands. "Yeah…"

Sandor smirked. "I bet I can guess which of those unhelpful, mischievous, troublemaking boy-"

" _Oooooooooooook_. Subject change," Sophie interrupted, feeling awkward.

Sandor snorted, crossing his arms over his chest. But, he still smiled. "I am happy to be back on your case."

"And I am happy to be your charge," Sophie agreed.

* * *

Sophie tried to pay attention in her next class.

She really did.

But, in the end, she fell asleep on her desk.

The teacher, of course had to be the one. The only. Lady Galvin.

Sophie swore she was an evil alchemist working for the Neverseen.

Since Sophie had first failed alchemy in Level Two, she had been forced to take the class again as the Councilors had said they wouldn't allow her to move on if she didn't complete the class.

 **(SPOILER COMING UP IF YOU HAVEN'T READ LODESTAR) (And, yes, I FINALLY GOT LODESTAR!)** And the new principle...

Sophie's eyes stung at the memory.

The scene was set three years ago, at the castle in Lumenaria. The Peace Summit had been taking place, when Gethen, Brant, Ruy and Fintan all escaped the underground dungeon that had been housing them. Then, using a special skill, they collapsed and destroyed the beautiful lumenite building.

Brant had not been so fortunate and had been killed, his entire skull smashed by one of the large bricks.

But, he had not been the only one to suffer and be lost that day.

In the underground cells, there had been a sword set into stone. Gethen had taken the sword with intent to hurt Oralie, but Mr. Forkle came in and stopped him. Then, Gethen had striked back. Having to sit there and watch Mr. Forkle... **(SPOILER OVER)**

 _"Ms. Foster!"_ She growled.

Sophie shot up in her seat, wide-eyed and dreary. All the other prodigies in the classroom began to either whisper to one -another, or giggle.

A wave of nausea hit Sophie and she rubbed her temples. "Y-yes?"

"I assure you that you will not pass this class if I find you sleeping once more, understand?"

Sophie rolled her eyes. "Yeah..."

Lady Galvin glared at her one last time before she stalked back to the front of the room, her heels clicking angrily on the marble floor.

Sophie sighed, relieved that she had left and heard a snicker behind her.

She sighed as she turned around.

"So, still getting in trouble I see?" The boy whispered, teasingly with his trademark smirk.

She rolled her eyes, again. "Bye, Keefe." Then she turned and faced the front.

"Aww, what's wrong, Foster? I was just playing!"

Sophie whipped back around and placed her finger to her lips. " _SHHH!_ "

Keefe held up his hands. "Whoa! Sorry."

Sophie turned back to face the front, but right-after entered his mind just like she had all the way back when he was working as a double-agent in the Neverseen.

She could talk to him. He could talk to her. No one else would know.

 _I'm sorry. Guess it's just the_ lovely _hormones Bean is givning me._

 **Ah, no problem. I get it. Well, I don't _get_ it, but... I forgive you.**

 _Thanks,_ Sophie said.

 **No prob, Foster.**

It was quiet for a second before Keefe said, **Can I... ask you something?**

It took Sophie a second to find the words, since her mouth had run dry from his unusual, unsteady tone.

 _Sure..._


	20. What About The Girl You Like?

**Starting where we left off…..**

 _Sure…_

 **Are you going to the Foxfire Ball on Friday? I hear lots of people are coming. I know that Fitz and Biana are. Lihn says she definitely will, but Tam is still debating. As for Dex, still no clue.**

Part of Sophie's heart flipped into humming-bird mode at him asking her that, while the other part smacked her into reality.

He doesn't like you. Remember that.

Wait…

You don't like him, either! No! Nuh-uh!

Um, I'm not so sure, Keefe. I mean, I can barely managed to stay awake in class with Jellybean, let alone go to a whole dance and everything… Plus, that's a lot of work. I've gotta get a ticket to the dance, get a dress, some shoes, put on makeup, get a date…

Sophie could just feel him smirk. **Check one thing off your list.**

 _What?_

 **I'll be your date.**

Sophie blushed and Keefe suddenly realized how that sounded. **i-I mean as friends. Cuz, you know, we have good times together, Foster.**

Sophie swallowed. _Don't you want to go with that girl you always talk about? The one you like?_

Sophie just knew he shrugged. **Eh. I'm not so sure she'd want to go with me as a 'actual' date-couple-type-thing… I don't think she likes me….**

Sophie frowned and turned around, placing a hand over his on his desk. _I'm sorry._

He shrugged and slipped his hand away from her with a mental sigh. **It's ok. I have the great Sophie Elizabeth Foster. That's all I need.**

She smiled, then it finally hit her. _Wait! Why are you in this class!?_

Keefe snorted. **Shh! The teach hasn't noticed! I'm ditching my other class.**

 _Typical Keefe Sencen._

That's right, THIS IS WHERE THE DRESS KEY WORD (from the chapter where I gave you the rest of the plot in key-words) COMES IN!

So, please google some cute dresses for Sophie to wear, and tell me them in the comment section by either copying and then pasting the picture URL or address, or just describe the dress to me and then give me the words which you used to search it.

Until next time!


	21. You Look Wow

**So, the dress I chose for Sophie to wear in this chapter is** **url?sa=i &rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwjDgLbJ5JfQAhVJ2oMKHatODUgQjhwIBQ&url=https%3A%2F% .com%2Fpin%2F284078688973453798%2F&psig=AFQjCNEKUBy-wfj2Zk27E8n1I5Lwt7EPEQ&ust=1478647240442591**

 **(Though, let's pretend it has a a-line high neck. K? And that it has a baby bump, cuz… yeah :)) (also, it will be the first dress that pops up in the line or whatever, since it is on pinterest)**

 **Most people commented pics of red dresses, so... ya :P**

 **Hope you like it!**

* * *

'YOU LOOK SO PRETTY!" Biana squealed at the top of her lungs.

Sophie rubbed her temples. "Easy on the loud noises, Biana." She begged.

It was now friday, the day of the Foxfire ball.

Aaaaaand, of _course_ , Jellybean chose that day to make Sophie miserable. She was nauseous, had a headache and was most definitely sure that she would not be eating _anything_ and only doing one dance, if any.

But, she still loved Jellybean. She always would.

 _Wait!_ Her brain suddenly screamed. _I forgot I can't call you Jellybean anymore! I picked out your name! Hello, my beautiful-_ **(HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU THOUGHT I WOULD GIVE YOU THE NAME, JUST LIKE THAT! YOU SHOULD KNOW BETTER, DEAR READER…..) (Lol, I think Shannon is rubbing off on me ;))**

"Sorry," she apolgized. "But you just look… I mean… wow."

Sophie blushed and casually looked herself over in the mirror. She'd left her long blonde hair down and in slight curls. She wore golden eye shadow, showing off the tiny flecks in her amber hot-cocoa honey brown eyes. Her lips were lightly glossed and her cheeks were naturally tinted slightly pink. Her dress reached down to her knees and was a shimmering red, while the top was red lace and in the shape of a a-line with a high neck. She wore red flats, because she was highly sure that she would trip in heels and did not want to risk harming Jellybean.

 _Ah, ah, ah. Not Jellybean, anymore. You're-_ **(Again, Shannon and her tortuous** _ **Neverseen**_ **and** _**Lodestar**_ **endings are rubbing off on me….)**

"Hey, Biana, are you done getting ready with So-"

Fitz paused halfway through entering and stared at Biana and Sophie.

Sophie blushed and decided to focus on Biana.

She had on a light sky-blue dress. The whole top was glittering gems and the bottom was layered with ruffles. Se had on some matching heels and even a matching gemstone ring. Her brown hair was done up in a stylish bun.

Biana still reminded Sophie to this day of human Barbie dolls. She was just too pretty to _possibly_ be real. Yet, here she was, standing straight in front of her.

Fitz cleared his throat and Sophie had to stop from staring at how impossibly cute he looked like in his suit. "We ready to go?"

Biana looked ready to die from overflowing with too much pure happiness, as if it would fill her up. "Let's go!"

* * *

 **Trying to do quick updates...**

 **But they be really bad and sucky, lol! (Though, it probably isn't funny for you...)**

 **Also, think I _may_ just be considering having a Beta... Anyone up for it if I go through with the idea?**


	22. Who Told You?

**I get to chapter, like, 20 something and finally realize Dex hasn't been in this at all….**

 **Sorry, Dex-a-roo!**

* * *

Sophie arrived at Foxfire to find the whole place decorated, once again.

It was glowing with the famous fungus it was named after, and Sophie still couldn't get it out of her head that that was… weird.

But, it was now also decorated with some glittering streamers, all colors of the different level mascots and uniforms.

Flickerflies shimmered all over the large campus, bringing it to life.

Elves chatted all over, walking around in small groups. Some girls twirled in their dresses, showing them off to their friends. Some friends giggled together at random jokes.

The whole place was so… alive.

Even the purple grass seemed to glitter.

Biana elbowed Sophie in the side. "Let's go find your date."

Sophie rolled her eyes but fought to hide her blush. "Keefe only asked me to go because-"

Fitz waved his hands. "Whoa, whoa. Wait. Keefe asked you to go to the dance? This dance?"

Sophie mumbled, "Yeah."

"I… did not expect that."

"He only did it because-"

"Uh-oh," Biana suddenly siad, grabbing Sophie's arm and pulling her behind a random tree filled with lanterns.

"What?" Sophie asked, trying to peek back out at the crowd to see what Biana was hiding from.

Then, she saw.

"Awwww," Sophie cooed. "You see Tam!"

"SHHHHHHHH!" Biana urged.

Sophie giigled as she had a different idea. She came out from behind the tree, cupped her hands on the sides of her mouth to amplify her words to come and yelled, "TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM-"

Biana sprang from behind the tree and slammed her hand over Sophie's mouth.

Sophie sent a quick, You'll thank me when you're married, transmission to Biana before she squirmed out of her grip and sprinted away as fast as possible as Tam made his way over to a startled Biana.

Sophie was not looking forwards while running (bad idea while you're pregnant, Sophie!)and suddenly rammed into someone.

She flew backwards and landed flat on her bum.

"Ouch!" She cried out.

 _Jellybean, you ok? Wait, NOT JELLYBEAN! It's-_

"Sorry! I didn't mean to-to... whatever. I should've been watching... Sophie?"

Sophie looked up to the boy with the outstretched hand. She took it and stood. "Dex? I... I haven't seen you in..."

 _Let's see. Jellybean ARRRRRRGGHHHH! You know, what... Who cares right now. Jellybean is six months right now, soooo..._

"A long time," Dex finished, brushing himself off.

"Yeah, why...?"

Sophie took a second to ponder the thought that erupted in her head.

Dex normally would always come to see her, even if he knew she wanted to be left alone.

So... either he thought she had been dead the past few months, or...

"Were you avoiding me?" Sophie breathed.

Dex's eyes grew wide. "I... don't know what you're talking about."

"You were!" Sophie exclaimed. "You were avoiding me!"

Dex shook his head and turned to leave. "I think I should-"

But, Sophie wouldn't have it. She ran and blocked his path, grabbing him by the shoulders and making him look her straight in her brown eyes. "Why?" She breathed, a little betrayed.

Dex sighed. "Sophie... I just... You're having a kid, for cryin' out loud. I mean, how did that even happen?"

Sophie blushed and let her hands fall off his shoulders and then they wrapped around her bump.

"I just... I can't believe you didn't come to me when you first knew! I mean, we're best friends. I just.. felt a little replaced and hurt..."

Sophie frowned. "I'm so sorry, Dex. I didn't know that's how you felt. I know I should've come to you. I just didn't want to hurt your feelings or anything by the fact that I did it with..."

Sophie blushed madly and stopped her sentence as soon as she realized what she about to technically just about to talk about to Dex.

Dex turned red, too, but then quickly shook it away while shaking his head. "I'm here for you, if you need me. I want you to know that."

Sophie smiled as Dex opened his arms and she ran into them, hugging him tight. "Thank you."

She pulled away and he shrugged. "No problem. Sooo... Boy or girl?"

She grinned. "I'll catch you up later on the Imparter, ok? Right now I actually have to find Keefe, cuz who knows what trouble he could be causing. We are at Foxfire, after all."

Dex laughed. "No, kidding."

Then, before Sophie turned to leave, she frowned and her brows creased. "Wait... how did you know about Jellybean if I never told you?"

* * *

Trust me, it ain't who you think it is...

Random... WHO'S READY TO FIND OUT JELLYBEAN'S NAME!?

Until next time!

(Also, please talk to me in the comments, you guys :) LOVE your feedback)


	23. One Dance?

**Trying to do a ton of updates in a short span of time...**

* * *

"Keefe!" Sophie called into the crowd on the dance floor. "Keefe!"

She shrugged and then looked all around the huge gym that had been turned into a huge party room.

 _Where could he be?_

She closed her eyes, set her fingers on her temples and reached out her consciousness to Fitz.

 _Fitz?_

 **Hey! You scared me!**

 _Sorry,_ she mumbled.

 **It's ok. What's up?**

 _Have you seen Keefe?_

She could feel the smile settle onto Fitz's face. **I donno… Maybe.**

 _...You're scaring me._

Fitz chuckled. **Good. Have fun finding him!**

Just like that, he left and Sophie was left to her own thoughts.

'Have fun finding him'?

DId he mean Keefe was hiding? Like hide and seek?

Sophie shook the thought away. Elves didn't play games like that.

Before Sophie had time to process what was going on, two arms wrapped around her and whispered, "Hi,' in her ear.

Sophie jumped and squealed, then calmed when she heard the chuckle. She whipped around to find a boy with styled blonde hair and a trademark smirk upon his face. "Keefe! You scared me!"  
Keefe had been smirking, until his ice blue eyes settled on her. His smile slowly fell and was replaced with a look of awe.

"Wow… You…" He cleared his throat, trying to keep it together. "You look nice, Foster."

Sophie smiled, but it was mostly to hide her tainted cheeks. "Thanks. You don't look too bad yourself."

Keefe grinned. "Did you just admit I'm hot? _Again_?"

Sophie flicked his arm playfully. "Shut up."

"You're so cute, Keefe," Keefe mimicked her voice. "I just want to ki-"

Sophie covered his mouth as a couple prodigies started staring. "Shut _up_!"

Aa a surprise, Keefe licked her palm. Sophie shrieked and whipped her hand away, wiping it on the side of her dress. Keefe was lost in a fit of laughter as Sophie came up to him, her anger clear as daylight.

"You just-"

Keefe held out his hand in front of her face as he calmed himself.

Sophie frowned, unsure what he was doing.

He waved it under her nose. "Payback?" He asked.

Sophie sighed and pushed his hand away. "You really haven't matured..."

Keefe smirked. "Oh, yeah? I can be serious."

He grabbed Sophie's hand and started to drag her toward the dance floor. Sophie's eyes went wide and she pulled her hand away, stopping. Keefe turned around and came back to her, his eyes pleading. "C'mon, Foster. One dance?"

Sophie shook her head and stared at her feet. "You of all people _know_ I can't dance."

He grabbed her chin and tilted it up so she was looking into his eyes. "Trust me."


	24. Dancing Is Evil

**I AM OUT OF THE HOSPITAL! YAY!**

 **One problem, I have so much homework to doooooo!**

 **Lol, I should actually be working on it as we speak.**

 **But...**

 **I'm secretly writing...**

 **Shhhhhh...**

* * *

"Keefe..." Sophie groaned as he laced her fingers in his and pulled her gently out onto the dance floor.

"Trust me, Foster," he purred in her ear as he placed his hands on her waist.

Sophie shook her head and tried to squirm away, but Keefe held tight. "Just follow my lead. Two steps forward..."

Sophie moved with him.

"...One step back." He finished.

He repeated it again and she followed.

"It _cannot_ be that simple."

Keefe laughed. "You've been doing it all wrong, Foster," he teased as he continued to lead her slowly.

Sophie kept repeating the st ps in her head as they moved and a smile crept to her lips as she started to get the hang of it. "Is it just me, or am I _understanding dancing_?"

Sophie expected Keefe to make some joke, but instead he grinned graciously. "Good job, Soph."

* * *

Sophie slumped down in her chair. "My feet _ache_! I knew dancing was evil."

Keefe took the chair next to her. "You'll recover."

Sophie was about to send back a retort, but her stomach squirmed uncomfortably like it was filled with coiling snakes. She held it tight. "Oh..."

Keefe frowned. "What?"

"N-nothing..."

But, Keefe knew she was lying. He leaned over and took her hand. "Are you ok?"

"K-Keefe... I think..."

Her stomach spiraled again like she was riding the vortinator at Candleshade and she knew what was coming.

She sprang from her chair. "I've gotta go! Bye, Keefe!"

With that, she ran off to find the bathroom.

Little did she know, Keefe followed behind.


	25. I'm Always Here For You

Sophie sunk to the tiled floor of the bathroom and hugged her knees to her chest.

 _Owwww..._

Atleast her stomach was done with its fit.

"Sophie, are you ok?" A voice outside the stall asked.

Biana.

"F-fine," Sophie assured. "Just... Jellybean's not having it. I guess she doesn't like parties."

Biana almost smiled. "Can I come in?'

"CAN _WE_ COME IN?" Four voices called from outside the bathroom.

Sophie smiled. "There's no one else in here. Might as well."

She heard the footsteps of four different people, but frowned when she noticed one was _not_ an elf.

"Sandor?"

"Yes, Miss Foster?'

"I didn't know you were here."

Sandor chuckled. "Did you really think I would let my charge go to a dance, with about a hundred people, _alone_? You may yhave not noticed, but I was watching from afar."

Sophie rolled her eyes.

As if Sandor knew, he said from the other side of the stall door, "I go where you go."

Sophie groaned and rubbed her stomach as it stung.

"Hey," Keefe said from the other sideof the door. "On the positive side, I'm pretty sure you just won the prize for Elf Who Could Throw Up The Most. You have been spewing for like, nine minutes straight. It beat the Great Vacker Hurlfest!"

Sophie giggled lightly.

All the way back when she had been fourteen, Fitz had gotten himself in a. . . situation.

He'd been sickly for a couple days and had continued to throw up. Of course, Della and Biana had stayed with him during those times. So, every time Fitz spewed, Biana would throw up, then Della - and non-ending repeat!

"Yeah... Not so sure I wanted to beat that."

Her stomach stung again and Sophie winced. "I'm sorry about this you guys, but I think I'm gonna head back to Everglen."

Biana whined and Fitz elbowed her. "R-right. Sorry. I'd probably go home, too."

"You want us to light leap you there?" Fitz asked.

Sophie shook her head, even though they couldn't see it. "I'll be fine. You guys go back out there."

With hesitation, and a little coaxing from Sandor, Fitz and Biana left the bathroom.

When Sophie came out of the stall she had been hiding in, Dex and Keefe were still there.

Dex opened his arms right away and Sophie smiled at her best friend. She went to him eagerly and hugged him back after he wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm always here for you, you know that, right?"

"Of course," Sophie assured. "I'll text you from my Imparter once I get back. K?"

Dex nodded and let her go. "Bye," he said as he turned and left.

Sophie turned to Keefe and held open her arms. "I'm guessing you want a hug, too?"

Keefe smirked. "Yup."

He ran and closed her in a hug, resting his head down to her shoulder. "Man, I never realized how small you are until now."

"Hey!" Sophie defended.

Keefe chuckled. "How about I come with you back home?"

Sophie pulled back a little so she could look him in the eyes. "What?"

Keefe quickly shrugged. "Never mind. I just thought-"

Sophie placed her hand on his shoulder as he let go of her and tried to leave. "No, no. I was just..." Sophie paused. "You're really all in, aren't you?'

Keefe nodded. "Like I said. My dad neglected me all the time, still does. And when he actually noticed me, he'd be telling me I wasn't good enough and stuff like that. I do not want to be that for Jellybean. Remember how we count a kids age from the inception or conception date?"

Sophie blushed. "Yeah."

"Well, that means that this time could technically and is technically part of Jellybean's life story. I don't want to have to tell her that I was distant or something."

Sophie smiled. "Thank you. Jellybean is going to _love_ you."

In fact, Sophie could just imagine Jellybean being Keefe's little princess.

Sophie would have said 'daddy's little princess', but she didn't know if Keefe _was_ the dad. Either way, she knew both Keefe and Fitz were going to try to act like dads.

And now that Sophie actually thought about it, Bean was lucky! Two dad-type-figures. Wow.

"Why don't we just go to Candleshade for the night?" Keefe suggested.

Sophie nodded. "That sounds good. I'll have to text Dex, Fitz and Biana that I went there, though so after the ball they don't go home, not find me there, and then create a Sophie Search Party."

Keefe smirked. "Good idea."

He turned to Sandor. "So, Gigantor?"

Sandor crossed his arms over his chest. "Hello, Mr. Sencen."

"He's not coming with us, right?" Keefe whispered to Sophie.

"I heard that. And, yes, I am."

Keefe shrugged and sighed. "Ok. . . But, you're standing outside my bedroom door, ok?"

Sandor raised an eyebrow. "You're both sleeping in the _same_ room?"

Sophie blushed at how that sounded and how he might have taken it. "Not like that or anything, just. . . I don't wanna be alone."

Thankfully, Sandor stopped there.

Keefe pulled out his home crystal and pulled Sophie close by the waist. Then, Sandor placed a meaty hand on Sophie's one shoulder then the other on Keefe's.

They stepped into the light.


	26. I Got A Note

**K, guys!**

 **I have completely changed my plot, lol :P**

 **Well, not completely. I just added A LOT of stuff.**

 **Reason? I want this to last for a long time!**

 **Next, I just want to say that I am going to be updating previous chapters.**

 **Reason? I HATE THEM! They're so bad!**

 **NEXT, I just want to say, that any people who r reading this fanfic and have not read the series, STOP READING!**

 **Reason? There are MAJOR SPOILERS for the series in this!**

 **Especially in this chapter.**

 **So, STOP READING!**

 **Thank you :)**

* * *

 _ **S**_ OPHIE, KEEFE AND SANDOR GLITTERED INTO PLACE IN FRONT OF CANDLESHADE.

Keefe tucked his home crystal in his pocket and took Sophie's hand, pulling her toward the door. Sophie blushed, but didn't protest.

He opened the door, and behind it stood Lord Cassius.

He glared when he saw Keefe and Sophie's intertwined hands.

Keefe pulled Sophie behind him, shielding her from his father's glare.

"What are you doing?" he growled under his breath to Keefe.

"I left you a note that I went to Foxfire for the-"

"Yes, a _note_. You did not consult with me first."

Keefe rolled his eyes and muttered, "Because you wouldn't have let me go."

"Exactly," Lord Cassius answered. "Because I thought we talked about you being around..."

Sophie didn't miss the fact that Lord Cassius didn't just not finish, but he _also_ looked at her at the end.

Sophie slipped into Keefe's mind. _What did he talk to you about?_

Keefe flinched at her voice. You... don't want to know. And I'd rather not tell you. I don't want to make you feel bad.

Sophie let it slide, knowing that Lord Cassius most likely told Keefe to stay away from her.

Lord Cassius stole another unpleasant look at Sophie and she held back her shudder. "What is she doing here?"

Then, he looked at Sandor. "...And him."

Sandor growled threateningly, but it didn't come off that way with his squeaky voice.

"I told you, dad," Keefe said. "I promised Sophie that I'd help her in any way I can-"

"So that means bringing her into our house? It's not our problem that she got kicked-"

"Dad!" Keefe interrupted, squeezing Sophie's hand tighter.

He sighed, moving aside in the doorway. "Fine. You two, get in."

"You mean three," Sandor confirmed sternly.

Lord Cassius opened his mouth to protest, but he slide in beside Keefe and Sophie.

* * *

Sophie slipped into Keefe's shirt, her only source of pajamas, once again.

Keefe was in the shower, so Sophie flopped onto his bed and curled under the covers, pulling out her Imparter.

She went to Biana's contact and sent one quick text. _Went to Candleshade with Keefe. Jellybean and I are just fine :)_

Then, she went to Dex's. _Hey, Dex! Just wanted to tell you that I am not at Evrgeln, but Candleshade._

Dex immediately replied. **K. Can we still talk, though?**

Sophie smiled and typed, _For sure!_

 **So... Boy or girl?**

 _Girl :)_

 **Really?**

 _Yep. Biana is the honorary aunt, so you can be the honorary uncle!_

 **Awesome. What's the name?**

 _Well, I call her Jellybean, but..._

 **Have you picked out a name?**

 _Maybe._

 **You aren't going to tell me, are you?**

Sophie grinned as she typed, _NOPE! :P_

 **Wow. Just... Wow.**

Sophie giggled. _I bet she'll love you._

 **Thanks.**

 _It's true!_

 **:)**

She smiled, again _. Anyways... Who told you about Jellybean?_

Sophie waited, but no texts came. It was striking in the fifth minute and Sophie was about to text Dex again, when his text popped up.

 **That's the thing... I went home and found a note on my pillow. I opened it and it, well, told me.**

Sophie frowned. _You got a note from the Black Swan?_

It took another minute for Dex's text to pop up. **No. It was from the Neverseen.**

* * *

 **THAT'S RIGHT! I'm adding in the rebel group that has tried to kill Sophie many times...and capture her...and stuff...**

 **LES DO DIS**


	27. Who Assigned You To Me?

_**S**_ OPHIE COULDN'T PROCESS ANYTHING FOR A SECOND. IT WAS ALL A BLUR.

The Neverseen were the ruthless rebel group that had tormented Sophie, her friends, her family and the Lost Cities for nearly six years.

"N-Neverseen...?" Sophie asked aloud before she began furiously typing.

 _Are you sure?_

 _ **Sadly, positive. They even stamped it with their creepy eye symbol.**_

Sophie shuddered just thinking about it. _How did they know about Jellybean? And what was their point in sending the note?_

 _ **I'm thinking they were trying to get me to turn against you or get mad or something. Then, maybe they were hoping I would... I donno. Join them or something?**_

 _I'm not sure._

 _ **Well, we'll have to look into it. As for them knowing...**_

It took Sophie a second to type her message correctly, since her hands were shaking. _They've been watching, haven't they?_

Dex didn't reply at first. _**I think so.**_

Sophie didn't know what to do. She didn't know what to think. Didn't know what to say next.

She wasn't even sure if she knew and could remember how to breathe anymore.

A beep from her Imparter, another text from Dex, brought her back to the real world.

 _ **You still there?**_

 _Yeah, I just..._

 ** _Need a moment to process it all?_**

Sophie half-smiled at her Imparter. _Yeah. Glad to know I have someone who will always understand._

 ** _Hey, no problem. Take it easy, ok?_**

 _Def._

With that, Sophie truned off the silver square and set it on the nightstand.

Her mind swirled and she was dizzy as she sat up.

 _The Neverseen were after her again._

She tried to slow her breathing.

 _Nothing was going to happen. They'd just... stop them._

 _She was safe... Jellybean was safe..._

She laid her head between her propped up knees against her chest and tried to think clearly. But, her mind was full of too many freaky thoughts.

They wanted her or Jellybean and they wouldn't rest until-

The opening of a door set off alarms in Sophie's head and she jolted upright, screaming.

Keefe, with his blonde hair wet and plastered to his head and batman pajamas on, jumped back. as he came out of his bathroom and into the bedroom.

He rushed to the bed. "Sophie! What's wrong?"

Sandor also dove into the room with his black sword unsheathed. "WHATISITWHATHAPPENEDWHO'SHERE?!"

Keefe rubbed Sophie's back gently and helped her hyperventilated breathing calm down as her heart thumped in her throat.

A crooked grin arose on his lips. "Hey, I know I haven't styled the Hair yet, but it isn't that bad that you have to freak out."

When she looked at him with her brown eyes, there was nothing but fear in them. He frowned and sat next to her. "Hey... what happened?" He whispered into her ear as he wrapped an arm around her and rubbed her arm with the other.

She shook her head and shuddered. "T-they're back... Keefe, they're back."

Keefe's brows knit together and it took him a minute to figure it out. " _What_?"

Sophie nodded as some worried, frightened tears slipped out of her watering eyes. "I don't know what they want..." She blubbered and then shuddered again.

He rubbed her arm a bit more and took her hand as she laid her head onto his shoulder. "Hey, it'll be ok. Calm down... Shhh... We'll figure it all out, alright?"

"Exactl," Sandor said from the corner of the room. "And, in the meantime, you'll be perfectly safe, long as you keep me around. It is my duty since I was assigned to you. Actually, I'd protect you even if I hadn't been-"

Sophie sniffled and wiped her eyes, sitting upright. "Wait... W-who actually assigned you to me?"

Sandor looked and Keefe and Keefe looked at Sandor.

"Uh... Soph..." Keefe started.

"W-what?"  
Sandor answered for him. "Grady and Edaline assigned me to you."

* * *

 **GRADY AND EDALINE ASSIGNED SANDOR OH NO DRAMA!**

 **...**

 **LOL I ACTUALLY LOVE DRAMA AND TYPIN IN ALL CAPS CAN YOU TELL IF I COULD I WOULD TYPE ALL MY STORIES AND EVERYTHING IN ALL CAPS I'M THAT ONE FRIEND THAT TEXTS IN ALL CAPS LOLZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**


	28. You Knew

" _ **G**_ RADY AND EDALINE?"

Her parents? Her parents who had _abandoned_ her when she told them about Jellybean assigned her a _bodyguard_ to _keep her safe_?

Sophie was utterly confused when something else clicked in her head and anger boiled. "You knew?" She whispered to Keefe.

Keefe's eyes widened. "Sophie, I-"

"YOU KNEW!" She yelled at him, her eyes stubbornly overflowing with some tears as she scooted away from him, almost in a frightened manner, on the bed.

"Foster... Listen to me for a second and I can explain-"

" _Explain_?" Sophie cried. "They left me! You knew they left me and you knew they broke my heart by doing that and then you knew they assigned Sandor to me and then you didn't..! Y-you didn't..." Sophie paused and buried her face in her hands, her body shaking with her sobs.

Keefe let her cry it out for a second until he came closer to her and lifted up her head by her chin. He wiped away a tear streak on her face with his thumb. "I didn't know it would hurt you that much. Honestly. I just... I actually thought it would be good for you to have them have Sandor assigned. You know that means they care, r-"

"No!" Sophie shouted. "They. Do. Not. CARE!"

"Sophie!" Keefe yelled, grabbing her by the shoulders and shaking her slightly. "Stop that! Don't you dare say they do not care!"

"B-but-"

"No," He said gently. "Just..."

He sighed. "I know you won't believe me, but I think they care. Why else would they assign Sandor to you?"

"I don't want to believe it..." Sophie whispered, sniffling.

Keefe nodded. "Alright. I understand. I won't force you to believe."

Sophie looked up at him. "Thank you."

"No problem, Foster. How about you get some sleep?"

She sighed. "Good idea."

* * *

Keefe slipped into his bright blue bramble jersey and ruffled around his blonde hair, then shoving on some sneakers. He checked himself over in a mirror aside the wall to his bed.

 _All good._

Suddenly, there was a moan and the sound of some rustling bed sheets.

Keefe turned to see Sophie kicking in her sleep and grumbling. Even though she was slightly drooling, she still managed to look _adorable._

Keefe snickered and went to her side of the bed. He rubbed her back, leaned over and whispered into her ear, "Get up."

" _S-stop..._ " She groaned.

Keefe chuckled. "Get up, Soph."

"Five more... mmm... hours..."

"C'mon. We're gonna be late."

At that, one of Sophie's eyes popped open and she looked at up him, slowly opening the other. "Late?"

He nodded. "I have practice."

"Practice?"

Keefe smiled. "Yes. Bramble practice. Now get up and get dressed."

* * *

 **So, Keefe plays a sport called bramble!**

 **Ever heard of it?**

 **Of course you haven't...**

 **Anyway, idk what the rules are or anything, but...**

 **My mind is envisioning it as, like football or baseball...**

 **Yeah.**

 **Also, why do I just imagine Sophie so cute when she's sleeping?!**

 **Cutest. Sleeper. Ever!**

 **I'm weird.**


	29. You Really Are A Knocked-Up Perv

**It's official. I've been called fat, dumb and weak by one person in my life (ok, more than one, but right now I'm speaking about one person in particular).**

 **You'd never guess who.**

 **No, no you wouldn't.**

 **My dad.**

 **I don't know why, though.**

 **I'm not brave enough to tell you these words dad, so here is my silent plea to you.**

 **Rememeber that time you were talking to mom late at night about what me and my sister would grow up to me? I was awake and listening. You didn't know. I heard you say that you wanted us to follow in your and moms footsteps and become a Marine. When you talked about my sister, you were happy and said she'd probably b great for the job. When you got to me, you said I wouldn't do too great. That I was too 'weak'.**

 **Rememeber when you called me overweight? Do you understand why I skip breakfast? Sometimes I even skip lunch at school. That's why I come home with a full lunchbox sometimes.**

 **Do you know that I really want to be a author or a actress? I rememeber when you came into my room and found me drawing. You said I should've been studying and working or reading textbooks, so you took away all my books. You found all my drawings and threw them away. You took my paintings off the wall. You ripped up all my stories.**

 **Do you remember when I loved to do plays? Do you know that I heard you saying that you thought acting was useless and I wouldn't get anywhere with it? Then, one day, after years of doing plays, I suddenly begged you and mom to let me stop? That was for you. I wanted to make you happy.**

 **Do you remember how about a year ago I cut my hair to my shoulders and dyed it brown? I did that because your hair is brown, so I thought you might like that. I'll even try changing my eyes to blue, if you want. They have contacts for that.**

 **Do you remember that morning when I woke up, came downstairs and my eyes were puffy? You yelled at me because you thought I had been up all night in my room on my phone. I wasn't, though. I had been awake waiting for you to go to sleep so then I could cry softly to myself, so you wouldn't think I was anymore weak than you already did.**

 **I only want to impress you and make you proud of me, you know.**

 **If you want me to, I'll give up drawing and writing just like I did acting and singing.**

 **Love, _your silent one. Your child in the shadows._**

 ** _The girl who dislikes her real name, Lace, who prefers Laia._**

* * *

Sophie wandered meaninglessly through the school halls of Foxfire.

Apparently Keefe, Fitz and Dex all decided to play on the school bramble team.

Who would've guessed?

She went to her locker, licked the DNA strip and popped it open, grabbing out a pack of Prattles, a spokesman ype of candy that came with a collectible pin called a Prattles Pin.

Sophie had been craving lots of sweet things lately, but she hadn't been able to satisfy her cravings yet.

Everyone had been telling her to eat healthy because it was better for Jellybean. But it was ok to have some sweets sometimes!

Sophie popped the candy in her mouth, savoring its sweet gooeyness.

Wait...

MAYBE IT WAS DIFFERENT FOR ELVES! MAYBE SHE WASN'T SUPPOSED TO EAT TREATS WHILE PREGNANT! WHATIFSHEJUSTPOISONEDJELLYBEAN!?

Sophie was about to go and run and spit out the candy in the trash, but when she turned around, she bumped into a tall beanpole body.

A girl with brown, frizzy curls.

Sophie rolled her eyes and swallowed.

 _Stina_.

Stina had bullied her all through her first two years at the school and had never been too... keen on her being around.

Her minions behind her snickered as she gave a crooked grin. "So, the rumors are true. Sophie is a little knocked up perv."

Sophie curled her arms protectively around Jellybean's bump. "Leave m alone."

"Or what? You'll throw your Prattles pin at me? Go ahead. It won't even affect me, but I can go to the principle and tell him you tried to harm me."

Sophie smiled, a burn ready. "No. I was just thinking I could inflict on you."

Stina went pale for a split second, then it drained away as if she had forced it. "Still doesn't change the fact that you're helpless and have a mistake in you."

"Jellybean is not a mistake!"

Stina laughed. "Jellybean? What the hell of a name is _that_?"

"It's Elizabeth." **(YAY! You found out Jellybean's name!)**

"Elizabeth?" One of her minions asked and Stina elbowed her.

Sophie nodded. "Elizabeth Amy Rose Foster. And I'm sure she'll be a better-"

"Foster? Wow, so you are alone on this." Stina chuckled.

"I-I..."

"She is not alone on this."

Sophie swung around to find Keefe standing behind her. His hair was up and spiked like he had just ripped off his helmet and run here and he was covered with a light film of sweat.

Stina gasped.

"You ok?" He asked Sophie.

Sophie stared at her feet. "Um... Yeah."

Keefe stepped out between Stina and Sophie. "What were you doing?"

Stina looked star struck as she wring her hands and rushed to explain. "Keefe! Uh, n-nothing! We... We were just..."

Keefe turned back to Sophie. "They were bothering you, weren't they?"

Sophie studdered. "Uh, w-well... I mean..."

He turned back to Stina and the her two friends, his face stone hard. "I'll repeat this again. _What were you doing to her_?"

"It was nothing, honestly! We were just kicking her down a peg."

All too late, Stona realized that was the wrong choice of words and she should have just tried to lie. "Knocking her down a peg? Ok, you listen to me. You know that kid in there? I halfway consider that my kid. That _is_ halfway my kid, because I'm to act like a father toward it. So if you _dare_ try to harm it or Sophie, threaten them, or even _think_ about doing the two, I. Will. Find you. Got it?"

Stina nodded frantically, the fear blazing in her eyes. "Y-yes!"

"Good. Now get."

Stina turned around with her tow friends and scurried down the hall.

Keefe's face turned soft as he looked at Sophie he took her hands and rubbed them with the back of his thumbs and touched Jellybean's bump and felt her forehead like she had a fever. "Are you alright?"

It took Sophie a second to nod as she stared at the floor and became _very_ interested in the toes of her boots. Keefe sighed and enveloped her in a hug and Sophie sank into it, laying her chin on his shoulder.

"You didn't have to do that, you know."

"Why?" Keefe asked.

"I had it handled."

" _Handled_? You _had it handled_? They were approaching you like a pack of hungry wolves and you were the sheep."

Sophie shook her head and pulled away from him slightly to look him in the eyes. "I told them I'd inflict on them."

Keene laughed. "I never knew you had such a dark side."

Sophie blushed and shrugged. Then, something hit her mind. "Wait, how did you know they were...?"

Keefe pointed a little ways down to a girl leaning against a locker, texting on her Imparter. Her huge ice blue eyes were locked on the screen as if trying to give Soohie and Keefe a more private conversation. Her blonde hair had a couple, tiny thread-like braids woven into it. "Marella came and told me they were bothering you."

Sophie smiled. "Marella?"

Her head popped up. "Hey. Saw 'em ganging up on you, so, I went and got your lover-boy over here off the field."

Sophie blushed madly. "Thank you."

Marella did a small salute and went to round the corner of the hallway. As she dissapeared, Sophie heard her say, "Go on. You can check on her. The two aren't kissing or anything."

Sophie rolled her eyes at that, then laughed when the rest of her friends stormed around the corner.

* * *

 **I hope that was good!**

 **I'd like to thank CrazedBatmanFan500, Meriann (Guest), and Elover5.**

 **(Also, SO sorry if I spelt your name wrong! Stupid iPad!)**


	30. Back Again

"So, Sophie Foster. Back again," Elwin said with a smile as Sophie sat down on a cot.

Her friends all crowded around and with her on the bed, there to support her.

"Guys, you didn't have to drag me here. They were just back-talking me or whatever, not hitting me."

"So, what? You're Sophie Foster! You find a way to get hurt in any circumstance," Fitz teased with a charming smile.

"Thanks, _Fitz_ ," Sophie said, elbowing him.

Elwin put on his goggles and began pushing lightly on Sophiw's abdomen. It was awkward and after a moment of silence, Soohie spoke up. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to make her kick."

Sopjie lit up a little. "Really?"

Elwin chuckled. "Yes."

Everyne watched Sophie and Elwin intensely, waiting to see if anything happened.

After a couple minutes, Elwin frowned, stopping. "I don't know why nothing's happening. I was sure she'd react."

"Maybe she's scared of you because you're a stranger to her."

"Won't be a stranger for long if she's like you when she comes out," Keefe said and a couple in the group giggled.

Sophie rolled her eyes, ignoring him. "I'll try."

Sophie laid back against the pillow and started pushing lightly in random places of her abdomen with her palm, her tongue sticking out of the side of her mouth in concentration.

After a few seconds of nothing, Sophie started talking to her. "Hey, Ellie Jellybean, how ya doin'? It's Mommy."

Suddenly, she felt a jerk. Sophie sucked in her breath. "Holy crap, she just kicked! Jellybean kicked!"

Elwin chuckled as the room erupted in laughter, chattering and everyone taking turns to feel Jellybean's reaction to them.

Dex's eyes grew wide with a little hint of joy as it came to his turn and he felt Jellybean's kick. "I can't believe she's actually... Alive in you."

Sophie wiped away some happy tears. "Yeah. Crazy, right?"

When it came to Fitz turn, he felt Jellybean and then began asking a butt load of questions.

Pone of them was, "Do you think this would affect our being Cognates? What if she, like, manifests as a Telepath inside you and then she helps, like, boost your concentration or someth Not and then that, like, takes our power to times triple?"

Sophie giggled and ruffled his hair. "Maybe, Fitz. Maybe."

"Alright, everyone clear out of the way." Elwin ordered. "I have to check over Sophie."

Everyone moved away and Elwin out on a pair of goggles that apparently would let him look into her like an x-Ray.

After a few minutes, Elwin took them off and frowned.

Sophie didn't like that. "What?"

"Rememeber how I said that your placenta was covering part of your cervix last time?"

Sophie nodded and swallowed.

"Well, I thought it would have ,over to the correct position by now. But, it's barely moved at all."

* * *

 **HAHAHAHA!**

 **And, remember, Elwin said that if it didn't move, she'd have to find a different way to deliver Jellybean.**

 **which means...**

 **SURGERY. OOOOOOOOOOOH.**

 **I am a torturer of readers.**

 **And I am proud.**


	31. You Were Listening?

**I AM THE WORST WRITER EVER!**

 **I FORGOT TO MENTION READING ADDICT (GUEST) IN MY THANKS IN THAT OTHER CHAPTER!**

 **SO SORRY!**

 **IF I FORGOT ANYNONE ELSE OR YOU WANT A SHOUTOUT, PLEASE TELL ME!**

* * *

Sophie went to Everglen after going to Elwin's for a checkup.

She'd just found out she would have to deliver Jellybean a different way.

And that meant surgery. Which Elwin had never had to do.

She slumped on the couch, thoughts swarming and swimming through her head like a hive full of bees.

Her friends tried to comfort her, but secretly, it did not help.

Would Jellybean be ok?

Would... Would _she_ be ok?

* * *

 ** _ONE WEEK LATER_**

"Sophie, wake up."

"Nooooo."

Someone new giggled. "Get up," the new voice said.

"There's a surprise for you," said another.

Sophie rubbed her eyes, yawned and sat up in bed. She stretched before she opened her eyes. When she did, an immediate giggle escaped her mouths.

All of her friends were crowded at the side of her Everglen guest bed and wearing rather... odd clothes.

Clothes you'd only see in the Forbidden Cities.

"You guys!" Sophie squealed, still giggling. "You're all dressed up as elves!"

"Human version elves," Fitz corrected.

Dex and Fitz had on red pants and a green shirt fastened with gold buttons. They wore black boots and had dangly hats with bells on the ends.

Biana had on a green dress with buttons down the middle made to look like peppermints. She had on black boots with fuzz outlining to tops and red and white striped tights. She also wore red-and-white elbow length, fingerless gloves.

Sophie couldn't stop smiling so much, that she had to resort ot covering her mouth. "I just... I can't..." She laughed.

"We wanted to make you smile, so we did a little research on human's versions of elves," Dex said.

"Then we found about this awesome guys who gives away presents on one specific day annually, _and_ that elves helped hi make the presents, so we _had_ to do this." Fitz added.

"And their outfits actually look kinda cute!" Biana exclaimed, grinning. She jumped up once to make her bell on her hat jingle.

"Oh, I wish I had my iPod... I could take a picture of you!"

Dex rose a finger. "Ah, ah, ah. You mean _us_."

Biana suddenly placed stack of clothes into Sophie's lap. One last costume.

She sighed. "I knew I was going to get drug into this somehow."

* * *

Sophie examined herself in a mirror.

She had a a middle-thigh-length dress that was completely red, except for green peppermint candy buttons going up the middle, the exact opposite of Biana's style. She also had to wear the black, fuzz-lined boots, as well as some green-and-white striped tights. And green-and-white striped elbow length, fingerless gloves.

And don't forget the hat!

Sophie rubbed her lower abdomen gently.

 _One day, I swear, you are going to be put in you own elf costume, Elizabeth. Be prepared._

Biana rushed into the room and immediately squealed. "You look so cute! And, man, this is a rare sight to see! Sophie Elizabeth Foster in a dress, who would have guessed?"

Sophie rolled her eyes. "You're rhyming like Dr. Suess."

Fitz and were both right behind Biana and they grinned to one-another. "Aww. You look so cute."

Sophie went up and both gave them a good flick on their arms. "Do _not_ call me cute."

"What? Next you're gonna say we can't look you in the eye? Are you gonna inflict on me? You wouldn't inflict on your friend!" Fitz teased and Biana was lost to fits of laughter, while Dex had to clutch his stomach and cover his mouth to contain his chuckling.

Sophie took hold of the bell of his hat and pulled it downward so that the hat covered his face. Then, she slipped into his mind undetected and...

 _FITZROY AVERY VACKER, DO NOT UNDERESTIMATE ME!_

...screamed as loud as possible.

He jumped from the surprise after flailing to get his hat off his face.

Sophie giggled at his shocked-scared expression combo when he _did_ get the hat off his face.

While Dex and Biana were dying of giggling and snorting, Sophie felt a little bit of sympathy for him and guilt (and yet not), so she hugged him.

She still lightly laughed when she pulled away to look at him. "I didn't mean to scare you, so."

Fitz rolled his eyes and did the same thing with Sophie's hat as she did to him.

Sophie expected the mental screaming. But she didn't expect the words he said.

 **SOPHIE ELIZABETH FOSTER, IT'S OK!**

She giggled. "Thanks."

All of a sudden, Sophie remembered something.

Someone.

"...Hey, where's Keefe?"

Biana rubbed her stomach, which obviously was hurting from laughing too hard. "He went to some family gathering."

"Oh," was all Sophie could think to say.

Biana flashed a teasing grin. "Oooh. Do you miss him or something?"

Biana winked when Sophie shot her a death glare.

Sophie had obviously made a mistake in telling her she'd felt slight... feelings for him.

Actually, no. They weren't feelings. He was her friend.

...Right?

Of course. He didn't like her in that way, so she didn't like him in that way.

"Well, yeah. He's my friend." Sophie defended.

Biana smirked. "Nice save."

"Oh, butt out. Why don't you go badazzle something already, won't you?"

"Yeah, Biana. Stop teasing her." Fitz said.

"Thank you!" She exclaimed.

Biana huffed. "Looks like I'm the only one who's facing the facts. Sophie's in a bit of a love predicament. There, I said it."

Luckily, it looked like Dex and Fitz took it as a joke.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. You guys head downstairs. I'll meet you in a minute."

"There's food!" Dex yelled as he left the room.

Fitz gave a salute and Biana gave a teasing, fluttery wave and mouthed 'Keefe'.

Sophie pulled out her Imparter, went to the specific number and dialed it, but only on voice. **(So, not the facetime-type mode)**

" _Hello? Sophie_?" The voice across the line said.

"Keefe! Hey. How's it going?"

Sophie could practically see him smirk. " _Worried about me, Foster_?"

She snorted. "You wish."

He chuckled. " _It's all good. Dad just wanted to see some relatives. But it worked out. Then I don't have to wear that elf costume. The hat totally kills the Hair_."

"I would've liked to see you in it."

" _Ooh! Admitting I'm hot, again, are we_?"

"Shut up. No. I only wanted to see you in it so I could take a picture of you then I could save it to someday blackmail you with it."

Keefe tsked. " _Foster, Foster, Foster... The lies_."

Sophie scoffed loudly to make sure he could hear it.

Keefe chuckled. " _So, how's Bean doing_?"

Sophie's face went pale and her mouth turned to sandpaper as she remembered what Elwin had told her. Her stomach churned and twisted and toiled and she informed Keefe of what would need to happen.

Keefe seethed over the Imparter as if grimacing. " _Surgery_?"

Sophie nodded, though he couldn't see it, rubbing her temples. She took deep breaths to try to calm herself, her nerves, and to keep from crying. But still her voice cracked as she said, "Yeah. I'm... I'm w-worried, Keefe... I don't... I don't know if it's gonna hurt, or... Or if Jellybean is even gonna make it out ok..."

"Hey, it'll be ok, alright? If I have to, I'll even stay in there the entire time you're unconscious and hold your hand."

Sophie grimaced, just realizing she'd have to take a sedative.

"Hey, don't-"

Keefe was interuppted by himself yawning loudly and it took some weight off her shoulders as she laughed. "You ok?"

"Oh, yeah just-" _Another yawn._ "This is so boring, you wouldn't believe it. I'm literally in the bathroom hiding from everyone to get away from my family and their aura or boringness."

Sophie smiled. "Aww. So cute. Keefe's tired. Well, anyway, just randomly remembered, me and Dex and Fitz are planning on taking a picture together in our costumes. I'll send it to you, if you want. I'm sure Dex can definitely find a way to get the picture off my iPod and to my Imparter. Anyway, what are you doing over there?"

...

"Keefe?"

Nothing.

Only the faint sound of snoring.

Sophie giggled, just imagining him having fallen asleep on the toilet. Or, maybe he had been laying in the bathtub.

That would be a hilarious sight to see!

Then, a idea popped into Sophie's head.

Words she'd been too scared to admit. Words she hadn't even thought were true, yet she'd yearned to tell them to Keefe.

Why not get them off her chest now? He may not be conscious, but...

She took a deep breath. "Alright, I'm gonna tell you this right now. But only because you're asleep. Keefe... I think I like you. Ok, I do like you. And not in the friend way. I mean, I care for you as a friend! You'll always be my friend, but... um... Ugh, you're just so stupid and attractive and stupidly attractive. But that's not the only reason I like you. That would be shallow."

Silence followed for a few seconds.

Then, a whispery laugh. " _That would be shallow_."

Sophie sucked in a breath. "You were listening?"

* * *

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

KEEFE HEARD


	32. Don't Get Too Caught Up In Celebration

**Ok, you guys realize that I love it when you reveal yourselves by leaving a review right?**  
 **Silverstorm (Guest), I thank you for doing that!**

 **It makes me really happy when you guys talk to me through there, because then I feel more connected to you :)**

 **As they say, we're not just a fandom, we're a family! And, we are!**

 **TALK TO ME FAM!**

 **Also, BlackSwanGirl, I forgot to thank you for your review?comment to me on the chapter where I talked about my dad.**

 **Very** **sweet and I LOVED all the references. Made me smile so hard.**

 **I feel like I can relate to Keefe, a lot. We're similar.**

 **Except for gender.**

 **And eye color.**

 **And I'm not in love with Sophie.**

 **But, besides that...**

* * *

SOPHIE SUCKED IN A BREATH. "YOU WERE LISTENING?"

Keefe chuckled. " _Foster, I was never asleep_."

"B-but, I heard you snoring!"

" _No, you heard me shifting around on the top toilet seat cover and it squeaking_." He corrected.

Sophie stuttered and rushed to explain. "I-I only said that because-!"

" _Chill, Foster,_ " Keefe laughed. He was having way too much fun with this. " _I like you, too_."

"-Because I thought-! Wait, what?"

" _I like you_."

Sophie's brain was processing the words all too slow. "But, you said you liked another girl." Sophie shook her head. "Keefe, I swear, if this is a joke-"

" _It's not! There was never another girl. I just claimed it was when.. well, it was you_ ," Keefe said almost sheepishly.

"Hold up, so you wanted to ask me to the dance and then you chickened out by just acting all mopey and saying someone else would probably reject you, just so I'd have pity on you and let you come with me?"

" _Uh... maybe_?"

Sophie bit her lip. "So... _you_ like _me_?"

"Oh, Sophie. I could feel that delighted mood shift all the way over here," he teased.

"That's it, I'm hanging up on you," Sophie threatened.

" _Wait_!" he begged.

"...Yeah?"

" _The whole time, I could've just asked you out and you would've said yes_?"

"Likely," Sophie agreed, blushing.

Keefe laughed. " _I swear, the moment I next see you in person, I'm going to kiss you_."

Sophie was taken aback by the words. Her eyes went round and she turned red.

" _Aww, Foster! Those cute mood shifts_!" Keefe said.

"Bye!" Sophie yelled as she hung up.

She decided to go downstairs.

* * *

"Sophie, you look wonderful!" Della exclaimed.

Sophie smiled as she hugged her. "Thank you."

Alden playfully flicked her bell on the tip of her hat. "A very accurate roleplay of real-life elves."

Sophie giggled. "Exactly!"

She spotted all her friends at the dinner table and went over next to them, taking the empty chair in between Biana and Dex.

Biana and Fitz seemed to be in conversation, so Sophie turned to Dex.

"So... have you figured out anything with the... Neverseen incident?" She whispered, looking over her shoulder to make sure no one was listening in.

"I think so. I'm having the feeling that they're still after you and all into controlling you, so when they somehow learned about Jellybean, they took that as the perfect opportunity to strike."

"But, they'd actually been quiet for a little while. Why the sudden random pop up?"

"They could have been taking that 'quiet little while' to be planning different things," Dex suggested.

Sophie nodded, remembering how Gethen had been locked away at some point in the dungeon under the Lumenaria castle. All that time he'd spent down there, Sophie and everyone else had thought he'd just lost his mind and messed around with the weird sword in the stone.

Apparently, he'd took the time to train his mind and make himself stronger. Then, he'd broke out alongside some other fellow members of the Neverseen.

Sophie shook the thought away. It only reminded her of Mr. Forkle.

"So, they wanted to recruit you?" Sophie asked.

"Probably just wanted me to get mad at you since you hadn't told me so then if they needed me, they'd have me as an allie."

She nodded, again. "They've still been staying quiet?"

Dex wrung his hands. "I... may have something to confess."

Sophie's eyebrows knitted together. "Dex..."

"I was first into your guest room this morning. And... there was a note on the bedside dresser."

"Where is it?!"

Dex shoved his hand into his pocket and dug out a folded piece of paper. Then, he handed it over to her. "I promise I didn't read it."

Sophie didn't care if he had read it. All that mattered was what it said.

 ** _Just waiting for the right time._**

 ** _Don't get too caught up in celebration._**

* * *

 **OOOH! What do they mean?**

 **But you can't guess...**

 **MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

 **Also, Sophie, you better run! Keefe's gonna try to catch ya ;)**


	33. The Hallway

"WHAT DO THEY MEAN, 'DON'T GET TOO CAUGHT UP IN CELEBRATION'? SOPHIE ASKED, RATHER TOO LOUDLY.

Everyone's head turned to her. Sophie shoved the note in her pocket.

"What is that?" Alden asked.

"Yeah," Biana said.

Sophie swallowed. "Nothing!"

Alden's brows came together. "Let me see it."

Sophie rolled her eyes. Sometimes, Alden acted _too_ much like a father toward her.

Especially now that Grady, alongside Edaline...

Sophie shoved the thought away. "It's a note from the Neverseen," Sophie spilled, hoping Alden wouldn't want the note after that.

But, what had she been thinking? Then _everyone_ wanted to see it.

Biana actually started shaking. "What do they want?"

"I'm not sure. I think they want me still, but at this point..."

What _did_ they want?

Sophie rubbed her temples as everyone began talking and arguing at once, trying to figure out what they might have in mind. She held up her hands. "STOP!"

Everyone turned to her. "I can't think about this right now. It's just.. too much. All I have to worry about right now is Jellybean."

She rubbed her stomach, adding effect to her point further.

Della nodded. "Maybe you should lie down again?"

"I'll just sit on the couch."

But, she didn't go alone.

As soon as her butt hit the cushions, her friends were right with her.

Sophie sat in between Biana and Fitz, while Dex was on the other side of Biana.

Fitz took her hand.

It'll be ok, he promised.

Sophie could only manage a half smile.

As she sat and listened to Alden and Della frantically whispering in the kitchen, she began to grow tired.

Soon, her head was against Fitz's shoulder, whom was laying on the couch armrest. Biana lay against her and Dex against Biana.

They all fell into a slumber.

But, Sophie hoped it would be dreamless. Instead, all she saw were black-cloaked figures capturing her, her friends, her family. Torturing them. Trying to control her. Trying to get into her head, wanting the secrets the Black Swan had placed in there so badly...

...And sadly, among the mix of those captured, she saw a newborn baby.

 _Her_ baby girl.

* * *

Sophie hurriedly tried to pack all her things into her satchel as fast as possible as Study Hall ended.

It was monday and she hadn't heard from Keefe ever since that last phone call, where he had promised to find her and kiss her.

Sophie had been dreading the whole thing the entire weekend, thinking about all the possible scenarios that could happen that could make the event go wrong. In the end, her bloodshot nerves got the best of her and she decided to just avoid Keefe.

So far, she had done a pretty well job, in her opinion.

She hadn't seen him all day.

But, as she walked out of the classroom and down the many halls to her locker, something felt off...

..And, maybe it was because when she finally got there, leaning up against it casually was a blonde-haired boy with ice blue eyes.

Sophie gaped and nearly dropped the textbook in her arms.

Keefe smirked. "Hey, Foster."

Sophie clamped mouth shut and stood up straight, trying to hide the fact that she was clearly terrified. When he started to move toward her, Sophie did end up dropping her textbook and she backed into several prodigies.

Keefe chuckled and continued to advance towards her, so Sophie turned away from him, planning to just sprint away from him as fast as possible so she could get enough distance away from him to pull out her home crystal and leap away.

But, her hopes were crushed when two boys -one dark haired and the other red- _and_ a dark haired girl came to her side and held onto her arms, making her stay put.

"You guys!" Sophie yelled, drawing much attention. "Why are you on _his_ side?! Do you even realize what he's trying to do?"  
Biana nodded excitedly. "He spilled."

Sophie looked incredulously at Dex and Fitz. "And you guys are ok with this? Isn't it weird to hear from another friend that they plan to kiss your other friend?!"

Plus, hadn't Dex kind of...? No? Not anymore?

Sophie had seen him with Lihn at the party _and_ the ball...

Fits smirked. "Not if it'll be amusing."

Keene was closer to her now and they all let go of her arms, stepping back. More and more prodigies were watching.

"Keefe..." Sophie groaned. "I don't think..."

He cupped her face in his hands and for a second, Sophie forgot to breath..

"Is it really that bad?" Keefe asked, his eyes shining.

They shine with want and need, but he was completely ready to stop for her if she wanted him to, even if it meant embarrassment.

But, she didn't want to do that to him!

...

And she also didn't want this to happen, dang it!

She was freaking nervous!

"W-well, no, but-"

Without any warning, Keefe lowered his face and pressed his lips to hers.

Sophie froze at first, even though her body thrummed and her head spinner.

She couldn't get over the fact that many prodigies were cheering, whooping and whistling.

She was dazed and dizzy and everything was going under.

Why did he have so much control on her? God, he was only kissing her!

When Keefe broke apart, Sophie stared at him incredulously as they both panted for air.

"You..." Sophie breathed.

Keefe laughed over people clapping. "Foster, you liked that."

"I-"

"Don't try to deny it."

She sighed. "I can't."

* * *

 **Awwww!**

 **Most crappy chapter ever :D**

 **BlackSwanGirl, I AM SO SORRY!**

 **Btw, I am a Foster-Keefe and Sophitz shipper!**

 **This just came off as Foster-Keefe to me.**

 **I'll try to make a Sophitz story!**

 **Just plz Pm or comment me some ideas...**


	34. I Know It's Really Soon

**Be warned, I'M MAKING EVERYTHING MOVE FAST! I'm so sorry, this is gonna be a crappy chapter, thus, making the story crappy...**

 **I feel horrible. But, there is no other way or time to do this. It'll mess up the timeline and some of the scebes in the rest of the plot, if I move it.**

 **I know, it's way too soon for them to...**

 **Just read. -_-**

* * *

SOPHIE CURLED ONTO THE WARM SOFA KEEFE HAD in his bedroom, right next to a fireplace.

She'd made her peace with fire, but... she still kept some distance, what with the Neverseen popping up again recently.

She leaned against a pillow on the armrest and pushed down on her lower abdomen gently with her palm, a smile erupting on her lips as Jellybean kicked.

"Hi, Lizzy. Ellie Jellybean. How is it in there?"

Her stomach grumbled, suddenly and Sophie laughed. "It's as if you sent me that. I can't eat, now. I don't have anything."

She sighed when only silence followed.

She shouldn't be wasting time like this.

She could be trying to figure out the Neverseen's plan.

Did they want Jellybean, or her?

...Or both?

The cushion Sophie's feet rested on squished downward and when she lifted her eyes, Keefe was sitting on it.

Sophie blushed, looking downward and avoiding his gaze.

Sure, they'd kissed about a week ago... and recently they'd sometimes steal quick moments and kisses between each other in the middle of classes...

But, everytime she looked into his damn good-looking face, she lost it and felt like a girl that was secretly crushing on him.

I mean, she still techniqually was. They weren't a thing...

Yes,they were kind of exclusive.

You wouldn't see Keefe or Sophie with anyone else like that. And there were defintely rumors going around that they were at it again like at the party...

Nope. Just, no.

Keefe tenderly rubbed her feet and ankles with his thumbs. "You ok?"

His hands were warm on her skin and his hair was wet, since he'd just taken a shower a couple of minutes ago. It had gone from its pale blonde to a more dirty-blonde, from the water. His ice blue eyes were keen and looked softer in the fire light.

"Yeah," she said, hating her voice for being shaky.

"You can't lie-"

"-to an Empath," Sophie finished.

Keefe smirked. "Look at you. My Foster's growing up. She's catching on."

Sophie sighed. "I'm worried."

Keefe frowned. "Why?"

She took a deep breath, remembering she hadn't filled him in on everything that had happened when he had been away that last week.

She told him about the note from the Neverseen and what it had said. She told him about how frustrated and determined she had been to figure out what they meant by 'celebration', but she hadn't been able to even get a clue. She told him about how Della and Alden found out...and how they told Sandor.

Sandor smirked from the doorway when Sophie told Keefe that.

Keefe saluted to Sandor. "Gigantor. Didn't see you in the shadows for a moment, there."

Sandor rolled his eyes. Then, he looked from Sophie to Keefe, then back at Sophie. "Would you like me to leave you two alone for a minute, Miss Foster?"

Sophie smiled, knowing Sandor was trying to calm her nerves of the Neverseen. If he had stayed in the room like that, he might have made Sophie fear they were near or ready to strike. "Sure. Thank you."

When he left, Sophie turned back to Keefe. "What do you think they mean?"

Keefe's face stayed blank for a minute until a crooked, mischevious grin curled on his lips. He started to crawl up toward Sophie on the couch.

Sophie curled her knees up toward her chest until Keefe was right up next to her.

He moved his mouth up right under her ear and Sophie shuddered when he breathed on her neck.

"I think they mean we shouldn't worry, right now..." he growled, gingerly.

Sophie rolled her eyes. "We don't have time for this! I am serious about-"

Sophie gasped when he gently pecked a patch of skin on her neck. He looked up at her, his eyes sparkling and his mouth grinning.

"Admit it, Foster. You're liking this just a little too much..." he tsked and purred as he wrapped a arm around her waist and peppered more kisses onto her neck.

Sophie alotogether hated and yet loved how he had so much control over her.

No, no. She was losing it and she had to stay on track...

...And yet, then again, they had time...

He mind battled over how wrong and yet how right this was.

Soon enough, Keefe had peppered his kisses up to her jawline and made his way to the corner of her mouth.

His lips were hot, oddly and Sophie had to resist the urge to moan or shudder every time they landed on her pale, cool skin.

Keefe looked her in the eyes. They were intense and Sophie was dazed and almost panting at how hot it had suddenly got over those last, only about, two minutes.

"You...?" Keefe started.

Sophie half smiled. "Can't lie..."

Keefe pecked her lips a couple of times and in between the kisses mumbled," to an Empath..."

Sophie's mind suddenly popped up the image of a couple languidly making out, tongue and all, in an old human movie she had seen.

Sophie laughed aloud and Keefe stopped kissing for a second, looking at her incredously. "Did I do something wrong?"

Sophie shook her head. "Nothing. Get back here." She grabbed the neckline of his pajama shirt and roughly pulled him back down, sighing into his lips.

Keefe momentarily shrugged and went on with it, putting his hand behind her head.

But, the clear as daylight image wouldn't leave,and Sophie had to pause for a second to laugh again.

"What's so funny?" Keefe asked on the edge of annoyance.

"Oh, I promise it isn't you," Sophie said in between giggles. "I just keep picturing this one scene I saw in a movie..."

After that, Keefe begged and begged for her to show him, so Sophie gave in entered his mind and thrust the whole scene in.

After that, Keefe stuck out his tongue and crinkled his nose in disgust. "You seriousky were thinking of that as we kissed? God, it wasn't sexual like that!"

Sophie giggled. "You asked for it. Literally. You aksed for me to show you it. Plus, it isn't that hard for me to imagine it after..."

Sophie gestured to Jellybean.

Keefe rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Past is in the past. Come back here, Foster..."

Sophie chuckled as he crept toward her and then his lips were right back on hers again, and every good thing in the world fell into place.

Yes, she would have to have surgery to get Jellybean out. Yes, the Neverseen were after her again. Yes, her life wasn't perfect.

But that didn't mean she couldn't have moments like these in her life. Little moments away from reality and into happiness.

Sophie smiled against his lips and she knew Keefe felt it. But he didn't tease like she expected. He just slid his hand behind her and to the small of her back, pushing her a little closer.

Sophie slid her legs apart so that they rested on either side of Keefe and he was flush up against her middle.

Somehow, somewhere, Sophie got up onto his lap, her legs wrapped around his back, their lips still moving together. Keefe's hands rubbing her back and one of Sophie's tangled in his hair.

Dang, it was soft...

Keefe smiled into her lips. "Felt that mood shift..."he growled into her mouth.

She giggled. "So what? I don't care what you think..."

It was silent for a couple seconds until Keefe spoke up. "Hey...?"

Sophie groaned. "What...?"

"I know it's early, but... do you think you could... maybe... be my... girlfriend?"

Sophie froze for a second, even though Keefe kept pecking away at her mouth.

Suddenly, he froze. "What?"

Sophie carefully slid off his lao and scooted away from him on the couch. It took all of her willpower not to climb back into his arms. "I can't..." she said, biting her lip.

Keefe looked worried. "Why not? What's wrong?"

"First of all, what will our friends think? Second, what about your dad? He doesn't exactly like us togrther, and I'm not the Empath, yet I can see that. Third... I don't want to get too close..." She mumbled.

"'Too close'? A second ago, I was just making out with you," Keefe argued and Sophie turned pink.

"Yeah, I just..." Sophie shrugged it off and pulled a strand of hair behind her ear, looking away from him and at other things in his massive room.

There was his bed, and a mirror, and a couple dressers and a chair and-

"Sophie."

She turned her head at how close the voice was. He'd moved closer and he took her hands in his, inatantly setting her pulse into a frenzy like a sledgehammer held by a maniac, rapidly smashing irreplacable and valuable vases.

She sighed and looked away, hating her eyes for tearing up with burning tears that blurred her vision. One trailed down her cheek stubbornly and Keefe wiped it away with his thumb, then he cupped her cheek.

He carressed that with his thumb and Sophie closed her eyes, loving the small gesture.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?" He informed, gently.

He moved her head to face him and wiped away a few more tears that spilled out onto her face.

"What if you leave, too? Or something happens to you...?" She whispered.

Keefe's eyebrows rose. "That's what you're worried about? You think I'm gonna get taken or something or...?" He paused. "You think I'm gonna leave you, don't you? Abandon you?" He asked, a small slice of hurt in his voice.

Sophie rushed to explain. "Keefe, no, I just-"

"Calm down," he said. "It's ok. I get it. When I asked you that, I didn't mean you had to say yes. And I won't be hurt if you do reject. It was just a simple thing that I thought would make us a little more... official. Make us have a title, a label. But, granted a label doesn't really mean anything. We're still gonna be exclusive to one another either way." He winked, then he grew serious again. "So... can we make it official?"

Sophie searched his eyes and realized, what had she been afraid of?

Whatever was to come, they'd get through it.

Dex would be there with his dimpled smile. Fitz would be there with his welcoming teal eyes and his remarks about her almost destroying schools. Biana would be there in all her glittering, feminine glory...

and Keefe would be there as Jellybean's fatherly figure.

The Keeper gang, all together.

She nodded, a smile growing on her lips. "Of course."

Keefe smiled, then, too. "Foster-Keefe," was all he said.

"Foster-Keefe," she agreed.

* * *

 **I really hope you guys liked this and once again, sorry to Sophitz shippers! (Tho, I doubt you're even reading anymore, by now)**

 **Remember, I am a Sophitz AND Foster-Keefe shipper!**

 **This story just came to me as a Foster-Keefe type one, tho.**

 **If you want, I can totally make another fanfic all about Sophitz.**

 **Just please Pm or comment/review me some ideas, cuz, man my brain is empty...**

 **The rest of you, I hope you like your Foster-Keefe moments in this!**

 **Trying to make them cute and intense at the smame time.**

 **Cute for those of you who are little fluffy unicorn children and intense for those of you who are those older imp peeps. (Lol, idk if that made any sense to you)**

 **Also, do you get now what I said at the beginning? About how it was way roo early to make them a thing?**

 **I'm sorry it was so rushed!**

 **It's terrible! *weeling softly and curling up in a ball in the corner, flinging my tablet across the room***

 **SO SORRY**

 **I'M SURE I JUST MADE HALF OF YOU RUN AWAY**


	35. Shopping Snippet

**Joceyline, thank you for that review! So sad to hear what you're going through :(**

 **But, I WANT TO BE KICKED OUT AND HAVE TO LIVE AT MY BOYFRIEND'S HOUSE! I WANT A BOYFRIEND!**

 **Lol, I so weird. :P**

 **random question,**

How can I get kicked out….? I want to, now.

Also, I'll quit complaining about my life. Others are going through much worse.

I'm just being selfish -_-

Also, thanks to Swizzlespice (Guest) (also, love your name!), Fiona (Guest), Mary (Guest), Blobthatmoves (Guest) (that awesome name tho), and….. If I have forgot any tohers, I feel horrible.

PLZ CORRECT MY MISTAKE IF I HAVE!

Just to tell ya, this is gonna probably (atleast I plan on it being) the shortest chapter in this fanfic.

That's why it literally has the word 'snippet' in the title.

* * *

Sophie searched through the dozens of clothes in the shop around her, mentally snorting at how many dresses there were.

The only sign of pants were leggings...that you had to wear with a dress.

In the morning, Biana had come over to Candleshade and picked her up, immedietlt light leaping her to Mysterium, a working class city.

She hadn't warned her they'd be going clothes shopping.

Biana insisted, thought that Sophie had to search for some maternity clothes that actually fit, because the way-too-baggy clothes she had been wearing were, quote-unquote, 'repulsinging to boys'.

Though, Sophie didn't care about that. The only boys she cared about were Dex, Fitz and Keefe and they didn't really mind about the state of her fashion sense, which was in the negatives according to Biana.

Sophie was carrying a pile of clothes and when Biana placed another item onto it, she crinkled up her nose as if in disgust or shock at how many clothes there were.

"Hey, don't make that face," Biana said.

Sophie groaned. "But, I don't want or need these! Really!"

"Of course you do," she insisted. "It'll make Keefe go even more crazy over you."

Sophie blushed and tried to hide behind the stack of clothes in her arms.

Biana saw and frowned, then lit up with a teasing smirk. "Wait! There's something you haven't told me, isn't there?!"

"Nooooooo," Sophie lied.

"You liar! C'mon! Tell me!" Biana squealed.

"Biana…" Sophie urged. "We're in the store. Be quiet, please."

Biana huffed. "You never tell me anything."

Sophie sighed. "I'm sorry. I'll tell you. C'mere, I'll whisper it in your ear."

Biana's whole face lit up and she hurriedly ran over to Sophie.

When she whispered about Keefe's question…

"You said yes, didn't you?!" she shouted with glee.

"Biana!" Sophie scolded. "Shhh! It sounds like I got engaged or something!"

Sophie blushed when the person at the front counter looked at the two oddly, and Sophie fluttered back a nervous and apologetic wave.

"Well, this is big! It's one step closer! We've gotta have a celebration or something, just you and me!"

Something sparked in Sophie's head at the mention of celebrating.

A certain line in a note…

Was that what they had meant?

No… They couldn't have possibly predicted something like this… Could they?

They had done creepy things before, but they couldn't have guessed what would happen in the future and based an entire plan around it, right?

Biana suddenly got why Sophie had froze for a second. "Ohhhhhh. Maybe we shouldn't…"

Sophie nodded. "Best to stay away from what they want to happen."

That was what they wanted, right?

To get Sophie alone with Biana so then they could strike?

That would actually be a perfect plan, come to think of it.

But… what if they were wrong?

* * *

 **k, then.**


	36. ID Day

SOPHIE AWOKE TO BIANA SLEEPING SOUNDLY BESIDE IN EVERGLEN'S GUEST ROOM.

She was slightly drooling and snoring while gripping a piece of the comforter like it was a stuffed animal. Yet, even while sleeping, Biana managed to look beautiful.

Sophie smiled to herself and then sat up, careful not to shift the bed too much, and began scanning the room.

Biana and Sophie had come back late at night from shopping, and they crept into the guest bedroom to sleep, since they didn't want a lecture from Alden and Della about being out too late, what with the Neverseen threatening them again.

In the corner, there was a desk and a chair. Then, a couple plush chairs. The door was... open?

But... they had closed it.

Sophie cautiously slid out of bed and went to the door. She tapped it lightly and flinched back as if it was a weapon or something. But, nothing happened. So, she stuck her head out into the hallway and was satisfied to find no one near.

She closed the door quietly and screamed when she turned around and found multiple people standing behind her, including Biana.  
Fitz covered her mouth. "Shhh!" He said, while Keefe, Dex and Biana laughed.

Sophie whipped his hand off her mouth. "WHATWEREYOUGUYSTHINKINGYOUGAVEMEAHEARTATTCK!"  
"Heart attack? Call Elwin!" Keefe teased.

Sophie flicked him in the arm. "Shut up. What are you guys doing?"

Sophie frowned when she noticed that they were all dressed, even Biana.

Sophie looked down at her pajamas.

"Don't worry, you have time to change," Dex promised.

"For...?" Sophie asked.

"You're ID day, silly," Biana said, hands on her hips.

"My...? Wait, you guys _know my Id day_? You _remembered my ID day_?" She asked incredulously.

"Well, yeah!"

Sophie took a second to ponder this. "Wait, I thought you guys didn't celebrate ID days. I thought you guys barely counted your age."

Keefe rolled his eyes. "Look at you, still acting like you're human after all these years. Get with the times, Foster! We're all elves! So stop saying, 'you guys', like we're a different species."

"Sorry," Sophie mumbled, turning pink at his teasing, especially when he winked and pursed his lips in an exaggerated kiss.

She caught Fitz and Dex looking at her oddly.

Oh, _riiiiiiiiiiiight._ She hadn't told them... That Keefe had asked her... And she had said yes...

Maybe that's why they were looking at her like she was acting like a freak with him.

Anyway...

"Why are you doing this for me? You guys have honestly done enough."

Dex shook his head. "You're our friend. We need to spoil you. Especially what with all that you're going through."

"Thanks, Dex. Thank you, _all_ of you."

Biana took her hand. "C'mon! I'll get you dressed and then we can go downstairs! There's food and presents."

Sophie smiled.

She couldn't ask for better supporters.

* * *

Biana's promise was fulfilled. There was lots of food and a pile of presents.

There was Ripplepuffs, Mallowmelt, Brattails, Mooncakes, Ripplenuts, Custard Bursts, Indigoobers, Fluffcreams, Blitzenberry Muffins, Porcarot pie, mashed Carnissa root with umber leaves, Starkflower stew-but, it wasn't as good as Calla made it- and alot more. For beverages, they had cinnacream and lushberry juice. **(So much research had to be done there, lol!)**

"You guys have really outdone yourselves," Sophie pointed out as she flopped onto the couch with all her friends after they had stuffed themselves full. "I cannot believe I'm saying this, but for once throughout this whole pregnancy, I am filled to the maximum."

Everybody laughed at that.

"Wanna open some presents?"

Sophie shook her head. "You really shouldn't have bought me anything. Any of you."

They all shook off the comment and started handing her different packages.

Every single one amazed her and she really honestly couldn't begin to thank them.

But, at the end of all the gifts, she noticed Keefe hadn't given her anything.

 _Not_ that she was complaining...

That was explained when he pulled her aside and said, "Come with me."

* * *

 **OOOH. WHERE ARE THEY GOING**


	37. A Promise

WHERE ARE WE GOING?" SOPHIE ASKED AS KEEFE TOOK HER INTO the guest bedroom and pulled out a leaping crystal.

He took Sophie's hand as he cast a beam of light onto the ground.

"I thought you would've known by the color of this. You use it all time."

Keefe pulled her into the light with him before she could inspect the color.

* * *

Keefe walked with Sophie, hand-in-hand, down the school halls of Foxfire.

They turned halls so many times, she lost count.

Where were they going?

Sophie was going to ask him where they were headed to when he stopped and faced her, still holding her hands.

He smirked. "Recognize anything?"

He released her hands as if to let her look, so Sophie started to walk around a little.

Nothing seemed to stand out too much.

It just looked like a normal hallway.

Until, she noticed it was the hallway that housed her alchemy classroom.

Sophie rolled her eyes.

Keefe seriously brought her here as a joke to-

Sophie paused when her eyes trailed to a bench.

Then, the memroies rushed back.

Sophie held her hand to her mouth, covering her gasp. She turned back to him. "Keefe..."

He half smiled, almost proud and embarrassed. "This is where I met you."

It took all Sophie's willpower not to let her eyes spill over with happy tears as she ran up and hugged him. "This is awesome! Thank you..."

He hugged her back "No problem. I thought you'd like it."

Sophie nodded. "Absolutely."

She frowned when she felt something poking out of Keefe's back pocket of his pants. She tapped it lightly, finding it was hard. When she looked up to ask him what it was, he waved his finger. "Ah ah ah. I know you're the Mysterious Miss F, but it's my turn to give it a go."

"What?" She asked.

Keefe chuckled and released her, where he had been holding her close to him at the waist and took the tiem out of his pocket.

It was a black felt box.

Sophie looked at ut questioningly.

He opened it and inside it laid a small silver ring, with a gemstone the color of her birthstine set into it.

An idea hit Sophie hard and she frantically waved her hands, stepping backwards and away from him at the picture of Keefe on his knee.

"Keefe, I know we have a kid and all, but we're still young and-"

Keefe laughed. "Chill. I'm not asking you to marry me."

Sophie turned completely red, even on her neck. "Oh..."

"It's a promise ring," he continued. "What you do, is you give it to someone and make a promise to them and as long as you're wearing the ring, you can look at it and know they won't break that promise."

Sophie looked him in the eye. "...What's your promise?"

"I know you're scared that I'm going to leave you, so I'm promising you right now that I won't. Ok?"

Sophie nodded.

Keefe sighed. "I know you have a lot of other rings, so maybe this was-"

Sophie rolled her eyes."Keefe?" she interrupted.

"Yeah?"

"Stop doubting yourself. I love it."

Sophie came up to him and laid her hands over his, even with the box and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him lightly on the cheek.

He smiled, his eyes twinkling with mischief. "...Do you love me?"

Sophie snorted. "Look at you, fishing for compliments. Yes, I love you."

"You sure?"

"Om my gosh, yes I'm sure." Sophie said with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

Keefe chuckled. "I love that I can drive you over the edge."

"Do you love me?" Sophie asked, mimicking him.

Keefe shrugged. "You know, that is a good question. I'll have to get back to you on that."

Sophie gaped and Keefe waggled his eyebrows at her, then laughed. "I was joking, Mysterious Miss F."

"Yeah. Suuuure."

"Oh, c'mon, now! Don't be that way!" Keefe laughed as Sophie turned away from him.

He started to come up from behind to hug her, then Sophie whipped back around and poked a finger into his side.

He yelped and Sophie giggled. "I know you were just joking."

Keefe rolled his eyes. "C'mere. Let me put this on your hand."

Sophie gave him her left palm and Keefe carefully slid on the silver ring, beaming at her.

After he put it on, her eyes were drawn to her charm bracelet on that smae arm.

She was suddenly saddened, except for the new charm she had on there.

A literal jellybean, courtesy of Fitz.

Keefe rubbed her wrist tenderly under the bracelet. "You miss them."

Sophie sniffled, her eyes welling up. "...I do," she sobbed, hating her voice and body for shaking.

Keefe's face fell. "Foster, it's ok to cry."

Sophie shook her head, wiping away the tears and trying to push him away. "No, i-it's not... T-this is s-stupid..."

Sophie was blubbering now and trying frantically to wipe away all the tears that fell as if to not let Keefe see them.

But, he did.

So, in the end, Sophie gave in and Keefe held her, letting her fall apart on his shoulder.

When she was done, Sophie buried her face in his chest. "I'm sorry. T-that was stupid a-and-"

"Stop it. That wasn't stupid," he said, pulling her away from him a little so she could look at him and he wiped her eyes dry gently. "You ok?"

"I'm ok," she promised, still sniffling.

He nodded, then cupped her face with his hands and kissed her tenderly. When he pulled away, his face almost seemed like it was... blushing?

"Are you ok?" Sophie asked, feeling his forehead as if for a temperature.

Keefe chuckled and took her hands in his. "No, no. I just... uh..." he didn't look at her as he spoke, only at their intertwined hands. "Um... You know how you've been staying over at my house a lot lately?"

Sophie nodded, not understanding where he was going with this. "Continue."

"Well, you also know how we're kind of planning on raising Jellybean together?"

Sophie nodded, again.

"Well, I saw kinda wondering... um... would it be weird if I... uh, asked you if... uh..."

He laughed nervously and rubbed the back of her hands with his thumbs.

Sophie took one hand out of his and put it under his chin, lifting his eyes to hers. "Yeah...?"

"...You wanna move in?"

* * *

 **Smooth, Keefe. Real smooth.**


	38. Awkward

**15,852 views and 128 comments. You guys are awesome.**

* * *

SOPHIE COULDN'T FIND WORDS AT FIRST. "M-move in?"

Keefe shook his head. "Never mind, it was-"

"Stop saying everything you say or do is stupid, Keefe. It wasn't stupid. Just... could you explain to me how you came across this thought?" Sophie asked sincerely, swinging her and Keefe's hands.

"Uh... Well, I mean, I thought it would be easier for us, because then we'd be together all the time to raise Jellybean. And, then you'd have a permanent place to stay and then you wouldn't have to keep switching from Everglen to Candleshade."

Sophie nodded. "That actually makes a lot of sense. See, I told you it wasn't stupid."

Keefe half smiled. "Thanks. Sooo...?"

She smiled. "Sure. Why not?"

He grinned. "Great. Hey, if you want, I can help you move your stuff."

Sophie laughed. "That won't be hard. I don't have much stuff."

Keefe looked at her questioningly and then Sophie got it. "...You want me to move my stuff from Havenfield..."

"Y-you don't have to, if you don't want. We can totally keep it the way it is. I don't want to make you uncomfort-"

"No," Sophie cut him off. "I'll be fine."

Keefe's eyes popped open. "Oh! Before you go..."

Keefe handed her another package. A present.

"Keefe, you need to stop spoiling me, honestly."

He swallowed. "It's not from me."

When Sophie unwrapped it, she found Ella. She also found a note.

 _Thought you might need this._

 _~Grady and Edaline~_

* * *

Sophie took a deep breath as she counted the seconds in her head since she'd pushed the doorbell.

Her heart thumped in her throat and she couldn't tell if she'd even rung it, it was taking so long.

But, finally the door opened to Edaline. At first, she was not looking at who was at the door and looking ove her shoulder, talking and laughing with Grady. Then, when his face grew ashen, Edaline looked forward.

Her smile faded, but it was not replaced by a scowl or a frown.

It was simply... Confusion? Just her being serious?

Sophie couldn't tell, but she knew that she hated the silence. Her mouth was sandpaper, but she squeaked out, "Hi."

Edaline came out of her daze. "Uh, hi. What are you...? Uh..."

Sophie swallowed. "I was coming to get some of my clothes and stuff."

Edaline slowly nodded. "Ok."

For a moment, Edaline didn't move. She just stood there in the doorway, staring at SOphie like she was trying to figure out if she was really there or not.

Then, Sophie opened her mouth. "Uh... I kinda..."

Edaline snapped out of it, again. "Oh! Right."

She stepped aside and Sophie walked inside, then scurried to and up the stairs.

* * *

Sophie gathered through her random things upstairs, grabbing only what she thought she would need.

She didn't grab her clothes, since those currently didn't fit.

But, she grabbed some of her blankets. She grabbed some old Foxfire notebooks. Her toothbrush, her hairbrush.

She was going to search for Ella, but then she remembered...

No. They didn't care.

Sophie had grabbed all that she thought she needed, when she turned around and gasped from slight fright, nearly dropping all the times in her arms.

Edaline was standing in her room. Her eyes went wild and apologetic. "Sorry! I didn't mean to scare you. I just... thought you might need some help."

Help? _Help_? You want to _help me_? After you _left me_?

Edaline snapped her fingers and a plate of food appeared in her hands. Then, she snapped again and it was gone. "I am a Conjurer, after all..."

Sophie swallowed and nodded, avoiding eye contact as she handed everything over to her.

"Where's it going?" Edaline asked.

"Uh... Keefe's."

Edaline had a glint of a smile. "What a nice boy..." she said quietly as if she knew that Keefe was letting her move in.

She snapped her fingers and they were gone.

Almost as quick, Sophie pulled out a leaping crystal Keefe had given her for Candleshade and leapt away.

* * *

 **Talk about awkward...**


	39. Mind If We Talk?

**Joyceline (Guest): Where did I learn to be such a good writer? Uh... Actually, nowhere. I'm self-taught. My parents don't really... like my talents. They wish I was better at things like Algebra. Which, I hate (no offense if you like it! I just can't do it, though. I'm horrible at it!). Have I ever had a boyfriend? Uh, no. Boys at my school don't really... No. They flirt. They ask them out. Then by the next week they're doin' it to another girl. I've learned that from observing, so I tend to stay away from them. I've been asked out tho, a lot, and I always refuse, lol! My hobbies are reading, writing and drawing. I also love soccer and volleyball. And, random, does your boyfriend read KOTLC? That would be so cute if you too, just like, read together or somethin. (Oh, no. I feel weird now. Was that a way too personal question. Oh... Oh no. Just... no)**

 **xXTheKeffsterXx: Life is going pretty good, thanks for asking :) Anyways, you know how you check a lot to see if I've updated? I check like every 20 mi nutes to see if you guys have posted comments or reviews! They always makje me smile so much, especially when you talk to me a lot. (** ** _wink, wink. Nudge, nudge. Hint, HINT_** **). But, no, you don';t have to talk to me a lot. I know that's a lot of writing.**

 **Themoonlarkswan: Thank you, sweetheart :) (LOL, why did I call you that?! Have I crossed boundaries?!)**

 **fasker: I'm sorry, but I don't think you can guess when they'll attack... Or, wait, maybe you** ** _have_** **. I'll have to keep an eye on you... (Thanks for reading, btw :))**

 **BlackSwanGirl: You make me smile so much in your comments! Keep em' comin', please! And, wait, you're thinking of becoming a Sokeefe shipper alongside Sophitz, _too_? Because of _me_? I'm not even persuasive! How did that happen?! I think I'm honored. And, also, I now dub thee, ****_fluffy unicorn._**

 **Fitzterizer2.0: Yes, bring it on Fintan ;). Love the enthusiasm!**

 **Mysterious M: You make me smile so hard! I love it when you talk to me :) I consider you part of my family. (All of you). But, still. Thank you for all the love, M &M! (Can I call you that as a nickname? I mean, cuz, ur name starts with 'm' for mysterious, and then it's literally another m... No? I don't have to, if you don't want me to. It's completely fine by me)**

 **MermaidAyma: Thank you lots! Love how most of that one review of yours was in all caps :)**

 **And, to any of you reading who have not commented, thus I cannot name you, just know that I love and appreciate YOU as well. You are my family, you know :) Or, I consider you all my fam.**

 **Thank you for blessing me with your reviews, your views, your happy smiles that I cannot see as you read, your tears, your laughs, everything. Whatever you feel as you read my chapters, my fanfic, I love it all.**

 **Words cannot describe how much it means to me.**

 **Over 16,00 views now, guys. And, I want you to know that as we are nearing the end of this story (yes, you read that right! Only a few more chapters!), I l** **ove you all...**

* * *

SOPHIE BREATHED OUT A SIGH OF RELIEF as she glittered into place at Candleshade.

Keefe laughed as he turned around to find her. "How'd it go?" He came uo to her and wrapped an arm around her waist, kissing her forehead.

"Oh, just wonderful. Not awkward at all," Sophie said sarcastically, glaring at Keefe.

Keefe smiled. "Perfect."

Sophie groaned at him. He was trying to annoy her.

Keefe laughed as Sophie pushed his arm away from her. "Foster, it was just a joke!"

Sophie nodded and sighed, running a hand through her hair. "I know, I'm sorry. Hormones. And, I'm just kinda stressed."

Keefe nodded and pursed his lips. "I'm sorry."

"it's not your fault," Sophie promised.

Then, she saw all of her stuff that Edaline had conjured over here on Keefe's bed. "Hey, it's my stuff."

Sophie began to shuffle through it all, mumbling the names of the items as she lifted them or even grazed her fingers across them, and went over a mental checklist in her mind to make sure she had everything she needed. At the end, Sophie was sure something was... missing.

But, she couldn't put her finger on it.

Suddenly, it came to mind and she snapped her fingers, her eyes widening as she flipped around to face Keefe. "CRAP, I FORGOT IGGY!"

Keefe burst out into laughter at her sudden outburst. "You did, what?"

"I FORGOT IGGY!" Sophie repeated. Then, she groaned and sulked. "I don't wanna go back there... It was so _weird_."

Keefe shoved his hands in his pockets and shrugged. "I guess I could go there for you to pick him up, if you wa-"

"Yes!" Sophie yelled, springing up and crushing him with a hug. She pecked kisses all over his face while repeatedly saying, "Thankyouthankyouthankthankyouthankyou..."

Keefe stopped her, actually slightly turning red. "Ok, that's... good."

Sophie stopped and laughed, a little embarrassed. "Sorry. But, seriously. Thank you."

Sophie gave him her home crystla and he leapt away, straight to get Iggy. Sophie was still looking in the place where the beam of light had been that had taken Keefe away when she heard the door open.

She turned around to find Sandor poking his head in. "Someone wants to speak with you."

Sophie nodded and immediately after regretted having said yes to Sandor to let the person in.

"Mind if Sophie and I have some privacy?" The person asked Sandor.

Sophie wanted to cry out to him and tell him to take the person out of the room, but the door was shut all too soon.

"Hello, Sophie." Lord Cassius said, a devilish grin on his thin lips. It made Sophie's spine tingle. "Mind if we talk?"

* * *

 **I take back what I said on the 'Shopping Snippet' chapter. _This_ is the shortest chapter, I do believe.**

 **And, I apologize for it.**

 **Also, remember!**

 **THIS STORY IS ALMOST OVER!  
But, I'll have an announcement at the end...**


	40. How Would She Let Him Go?

SOPHIE GLARED AT HIM. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

He still had that creepy smile on his face. "Nothing. Like I said, I only wish to talk."

Sophie was scared of even asking the question. "...About what?"

"My son."

Sophie eyes narrowed at him feeling so... suspicious and untrustworthy. She couldn't believe Keefe was even his son, after all these years. "Why? And what about him?"

He stalked closer and towered above her. "Stay away from him."

Sophie snorted. "Why should I listen to you?"

Lord Cassius practically growled and then spat as he talked. "You're no good for him. He doesn't need to waste any of his time on you and that..." he waved his arm at her stomach. "Thing."

"Hey!" Sophie shouted.

"He needs to focus on more important things than girls and their petty problems."

"At least he's nice and likes to help people, unlike _you_. At least _he_ has some decency and common sense in him."

Lord Cassius was getting on the edge of his nerves. Sophie didn't have to be an Empath to tell that. "Now, you listen to me, you _will_ stay away from him."

Sophie crossed her arms defiantly. "Or what?" She challenged. "You won't do anything to me."

He smiled, again. That scary one... "No, not you, indeed. But, you see, he's my son. And as his father, I have control over various things in his life. I can somehow make his Foxfire registry forum.. dissapear. Make him go to Exillium, maybe? I _can_ arrange that. Make sure he _stays_ there. I can stage different things and blame it on him. Gosh, we all know people would believe it was him, what with all the pranks he does."

Sophie was even more scared, now. Tears had even begin te well up in her eyes, even though she tried so hard to fight them off. "You wouldn't..."

"Oh, but I would. You stay away, you here me? He doesn't need a six-month-"

"Seven months. Almost eight, in a week," Sophie corrected, angrily, wiping away some tears and placing a hand on her lower abdomen protectively.

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever month you're _damn_ in, he doesn't need you. You'll get away from him, _are we clear_?"

Sophie sniffled, sobbing quietly now. "F-fine," she choked out.

"Good. And, don't tell anyone about this, either."

Sophie wiped away all her tears out of fear that if Sandor saw her and confronted Cassius, that he would do something to ruin Keefe's life, like he had threatened. So, when Cassius left and Sandor poked his head in to see if Sophie was all right, she forced a smile.

Sandor noticed, but didn't ask any further.

He closed the door.

Sophie tried to keep herself together, awaiting when Keefe would get back.

What would she tell him?

...How would she let go?


	41. Jellybean Isn't Yours

SOPHIE PACED NERVOUSLY AROUND KEEFE'S ROOM, silently and secretly dreading his return. It would mean she'd have to let Keefe go somehow...

She was sure if she didn't, Lord Cassius would make good on his threats he had proposed.

She wrung her hands and wiped a bit of nervous sweat off her forehead. Her heart thumped loudly in her chest and throay, she was sure it would burst out any second.

Her stomach felt nauseous, and her head spun, but she continued to pace.

How could she kindly tell Keefe to...

...well, basically stay away from her forever?

Her throat ran dry at the thought.

This was not going to be easy.

And, what would this do to all of them? Dex, Fitz, Biana and her and Keefe?

No way they could all remain cheery, happy friends after this.

But... Keefe couldn't possibly hate her in the end result, right? They'd been through so much...

Her thoughts were interrupted by a flash of light and her heart lurched in her chest.

When it faded, Keefe was standing in the room, holding Iggy's cage and smiling.

Sophie already had to fight back tears.

They were angry, bitter and sad tears, all screaming at her to be let out like a flood.

But, of she did, that wouldn't sell the lie she was about to give to Keefe. He'd ask what was wrong and would mosy likely almost immedietly figure out what.

Sophie rubbed the tangled knot of emotions under her ribs and winced.

So much, but too little time...

She couldn't possibly express everything she was feeling to him. There were no words.

Keefe immediately sensed something was wrong and run up to her, setting the cage on his bed. "Hey, are you alright? Not feeling the best waves of emotions coming off you." Keefe fanned the air as if to battle off the emotions.

He frowned when she didn't answer, but placed her home crystal on his bed beside her, next to Iggy's cage,drawing closer. He opened his arms. "You-"

Sophie swatted him away. "Y-you have to go," she croaked, swallowing down the sobs that were almost released.

Keefe took a half step back, hurt shining in his eyes as his brows furrowed. "Why? Sophie, seriously, what's the matter?"

"You just have to leave, ok? No, wait, I need to leave. I can't be with you anymore. I-I'm breaking up with you. Now, I've gotta go," Sophie blubbered, furiously wiping away some tears that had leaked out. She grabbed her home crystal, but Keefe covered his hand over Sophie's and the crystal, preventing her from making a beam of light. "What? You want to break up? Sophie, what's wrong? Something's wrong. This isn't like you. You're scared, I can feel it."

 _I'm trying to protect you and you're not listening, so, yeah, I'm scared for you, you dumba**!_

"Nothing!" She shouted, more tears coming. "Let go! Let me go! I have to leave you!"

Sophie tried to struggle against his hold, but then he gently took her other hand in his and looked her in the eyes. Sophie froze from struggling for a moment, panting.

 _No, no. Don't you dare look at me with those eyes, that face. I have to leave you. You're safer without me..._

Her face grew hard, angry. "Let. Me. Go!"

"No!" Keefe yelled when she tried to pry her hand out of his grip. "You have to answer me. What's wrong? One second we're fine and then the next you want to get away from me! Please tell me these are temporary pregnancy hormones!"

"I've gotta go!"

"What is it? Why?!" Keefe let her hands go and cupped her face, bringing it close to his. He calmed, slowed his breath and panted alongside her. "Why?" he breathed. "Is it the surgery? Are you scared for that? I promise I'll be there right next to you, the whole time. I don't even care if-"

Sophie shook her head wildly and shoved his hands away from her, taking a step back from him.

But, she didn't leap away. She knew that if she did, he'd come for her just to confront her and try to make everything fine.

Even though it pained her, she had to say something to sell this...

It didn't matter if what she said was a lie, she was feeling too much sadness and anger that Keefe would be too overwhelmed as it was to even try to look for a lie in her words.

More tears pooled out as the correct sentence formed in her mind. She crossed her arms and sniffled. "Jellybean isn't yours," she blurted, letting a small sob escape with it.

It took Keefe a second to let the words soak in. He opened his mouth several times to say something, but nothing ever came out. Finally, lines creased on his forehead. "...What?"

Sophie nodded. "I knew all this time. I knew from the very beginning that she wasn't yours. I just claimed that Fitz had been mean to me when I told you, so you'd have pitty on me and help. I was... I was lying. I just was using you until I could go to him after Jellybean was born. It would give him more time to do some more work at school to get closer to being an Emissary. I thought thay would make it easier once I told him. But... why not do it now?"

Sophie shrugged to make it look like she didn't care.

For the second time, Keefe looked like he had no clue what to do or say. "...Tell me this is a joke," he whispered.

Sophie said nothing.

"Sophie Foster, damn tell me this is a bleeding joke!" He roared.

It took all her power to whisper the one word that would set him off. "No."

She knew that was the end.

His face grew hard and he balled his fists, clenching and unclenching them angrily. He laughed darkly. "I trusted you."

Sophie drew in a sharp breath,it was hard to breath correctly with all the tears and snot, as she was trying to keep herself from sobbing. She held her head high, though.

"I can't believe I trusted you. Look at you... Get out of here. You made me love you when you had absolutley no love for me." He spat. "You know how much I've already been hurt in my life and yet you do this? Get out, now. Get out of my room, get out of this house, get out of my life. Go."

Keefe turned away from her.

Sophie, sobbing out of control, grabbed the Havenfield leaping crystal off the bed and shoved it in her pocket, then took out her Everglen one.

She grabbed Iggy out of his cage and set him on her shoulder.

Lastly, she leaped away as fast as possible with one thought on her mind.

 _Now I really am all alone on this... Goodbye, Keefe._

* * *

 **Oh, WONDERFUL.**

 **Just WONDERFUL.**

 **We'll see how this turns out...**

 **Bt-dubs, this definitely ain't even near the last bit of drama in this story...**


	42. It's All My Fault

SOPHIE GLITTERED INTO PLACE AT EVERGLEN, STILL SOBBING as she pounded on the front door.

Iggy was frantic on her shoulder, frightened by how much she was crying and shaking. Her offered what help he could, trying to calm her by nuzzling her on her cheek.

It didn't help.

Finally, the door swung open to Fitz and Sophie buried her hands in her face, weeping bitterly and not wanting him to see it.

He gasped and pulled her into his arms. "Sophie! Hey, what's wrong? What's wrong? It's ok... It's ok... What happened?" he cooed.

Sophie was frantically hyperventilating when she stepped back from him a bit.

Iggy flitted into the house past Fitz.

Sophie tried fanning her hands around her head to cool herself down. "I-I-I d-did something terrible! Terrible. Terrible. I'm h-horrible. Oh, what have I done? What have I done? I thought it would keep him safe! M-make his life b-better, but I think I r-ruined it f-further..."

Sophie's whole body was shaking so much and her body was wracked with hiccups, her teeth even started to chatter uncontrollably.

Fitz was nearly going insane. "What happened? Who? Calm down, calm down..."

He came to her and against her slurred and hiccup-interupted protests, he scooped her up into his arms and carried her into the house and laid her on the couch. He brushed back the hair from her forehead that had been stuck there by a cold sweat. "Hold on, I'm going to get Biana upstairs and I'll hail Mom and Dad to come home quickly. Please, you have to calm down. If you can't do it for me, do it for Jellybean. It's not good for you to be so stressed while pregnant. You don't want to hurt her, do you?" Fitz said gently.

"No!" Sophie yelled, for two things. "I don't want to hurt her, but please don't get Alden and Della! D-don't tell them..."

Her hiccups started again and so did her uncontrollable shaking.

"Please, you have to stop, Sophie!" Fitz urged.

"T-trying... N-not w-working..." she moaned and winced.

Fitz immediately bolted upstairs, shouting Biana's name.

In a second, they both tromped down the stairs like a herd of elephants and Biana was at her side.

Her face was fear-stricken. "Oh my God, you're so pale! And, look at you! What happened?"

Biana dropped to her knees and took Sophie's cold hand.

Fitz dug out his Imparter and Sophie was about to yell at him about not telling Alden and Della, when she heard him say Dex's name.

He hung up and crouched beside Biana, looking at Sophie and stroking her forehead as she shivered and shook.

"Hey, calm down... Dex is coming over, too." He soothed. "Do you want me to call Keefe?"

"N-NO!"

Fitz didn't ask any further and just tried to help her calm down.

Not too long later, Dex was pounding on the door and Biana rushed and let him in.

Dex had the same reaction as they all had, except he looked about ready to faint.

They all crowded around her, trying to calm and soothe her.

Sophie's shaking stopped for a minute, but her hiccups continued.

Fitz was still rubbing her forehead, Biana was holding her hand and Dex was trying to talk to her about happy things and coax out of her what had happened.

"...Do you wanna talk about it? We're all here for you."

"...N-no..." Sophie groaned at her headache. "It wasn't e-e-even-"- _hiccup_ -" his fault. All mine..." she mumbled. More tears came out. They were hot on her cheeks and neck. "All mine..."

"You were with Keefe, weren't you, though?" Biana asked quietly.

"Y-yeah."

 _Hiccup!_

Sophie's eyes were sore and starting to swell up now, from all the crying she had done.

"Ok... Why don't you just stay here for the night?" Fitz suggested softly, though Sophie knew in the back of her head it was more than a suggestion. "We'll all stay here. And if you need anything, we'll be here for you, ok?"

Sophie swallowed and nodded. "Ok... C-can I just be left alone for now, though?"

They all exchanged glances, but in the end, they turned off all the lights, gave her a blanket and pillow, and left her to herself.

Well, mostly. They still kept watch on her from a little ways away.

But, she couldn't sleep.

She couldn't live with the guilt. Oh, what had she done?

She just prayed it wouldn't break her. Just not now, at least, while she was still carrying around Jellybean.

Maybe after...

When Sophie believed they had stopped watching her from the stairs -since they had been- she arose from the couch and crept to the Leapmaster.

She had to go somewhere. Somewhere she would be relatively alone. She had to clear her head.

...

It was the weekend, so...

Sophie stood on her tiptoes as if to make sure the Leapmaster heard and obeyed her whisper. "Foxfire."


	43. Emergency

**Guys, only a few more chapters!**

 **Enjoy this while it lasts and talk to me!**

* * *

SOPHIE WALKED THROUGH THE HALLS OF FOXFIRE, ONCE AGAIN.

Her mind spun arond with the new property of guilt, a deadly thing.

Why had she done that to Keefe?

Oh, stupid, stupid, stupid! She could have just told Biana, Dex and then they could have helped her out with what to do! **(reference to BlackSwanGirl's comment ;) Thanks for the line, my fluffy unicorn)**

Sophie was trying to conpare herself to as many dumb things as she coukd think when she came to a staircase and paused to look at who rounded a different hallway corber at the exact same time and came to the stairs.

"Marella?"

She looked up from the piece of her hair she was braiding and smiled. "Hey, it's Sophie Foster." She placed her hand on her hip, cheerily flipping her hair. "We meet again."

Sophie smiled. "That, we do. What are you doing here? It's the weeknd, you know."

She rose a teasing eyebrow. "Could ask you the same question. Ah, well, Mom is having one of those break downs again, so..."

Sophie nodded when she didn't finish. "Needed some fresh air? Time to yourself?"

Marella half smiled. "Yeah. So, what brings you here?"

Sophie laughed with no humor in it. "Pretty much the same as you. Wanted to clear my head, wanted time alone."

Marella smiled sadly when Sophie looked away and cleared her throat, eyes going glassy. She didn't push further. "Yeah..." It was silent for a moment. "Well, you look good. You're glowing while pregnant. Even more pretty than before."

Sophie turned back to her. "Thanks."

"Eh, no problem. Well, how are your classes going?"

Sophie snorted. "Alchemy is terrible."

"Alchemy?"

"Yep. I had to redo it, since I didn't pass it that first year, here."

Marella and Sophie both laughed, then their conversation came to another end. Marella quickly saved it from getting more awkward. "Well, is she ok in there?"

Sophie patted her stomach lightly as a sign of affection. "Elizabeth? Oh, yeah. Just fine."

Her stomach suddenly growled rather loudly and Marella nudged Sophie's arm. "Sure."

Sophie smirked. "Ok, ok. I haven't really eaten lunch."

"Why don't we get some? If you want, you could come over to my house. I better check to make sure Mom is... uh..."

She pulled out an Imparter and gave a questioning look to Sophie, as if asking for her permission.

Soohie smiled and nodded. "Go ahead. I can wait. I've got all the time in the world."

Marella walked a couple feet away from her, putting the Imparter to her ear and dialing. Sophie knew someone had picked up when Marella, her back facing Sophie, started chattering into it.

She waited a couple minutes, standing patiently by the staurs. Then, her legs started to get tired.

So, she leaned back and placed her elbow on the stairs railings.

Well... she had thought she had. Apparently, she missed.

As if in slow motion, she fell backwards and smashed onto the stairs, tumbling down, down, down.

Finally, she hit the next concrete floor below.

Marella saw, gasped and hung up, running down to her.

"Sophie!"

Her world was spinning, though, and all she knew was pain.

She looked down and saw that she was bleeding.

 _I'm so sorry, Jellybean. You're hurting, aren't you? I've hurt you..._

Everything started to fade.

The sound, the color, the vision, the senses...

 _Apparently, I don't have all the time in the world._

* * *

 **MWAHA.**

 **MWAHAHA**

 **MWAHAHAHA.**

 **MWAHAHAHAHA.**

 **MWAHAHAHAHAHA.**

 **MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA.**

 **MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.**

 **MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.**

 **MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.**

 **MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.**

 **MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.**

 **MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.**

 **MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.**

 **MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.**

 **MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.**

 **MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.**

 **MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.**

 **MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.**

 **MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.**

 **MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.**

 **MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.**

 **MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA.**

 **MWAHAHAHAHAHA.**

 **MWAHAHAHAHA.**

 **MWAHAHAHA.**

 **MWAHAHA.**

 **MWAHA.**

 **I just did that.**

 **Laia, out! B)**


	44. Who Could Ever Love A Sencen?

KEEFE GATHERED ALL OF SOPHIE'S STUFF ONTO THE COUCH near the fireplace in his bedroom.

When it was all on one side of it, Keefe angrily slumped next to it, crossing his arms and glaring at it. He had even gathered the shirts of his that Sophie had slept in when she'd come over into the pile.

He intended to throw them away. Or burn them. Or sanitize them really, really well.

The more Keefe glared at the items, the more his mind began to spin with different thoughts.

He had loved her, hadn't he...? Oh, his Foster was gone, now...

His face grew soft as he reached over and grabbed one of the shirts and inhaled the smell of it. The smell of her intoxicated his nostrils.

Peaches and vanilla.

He sighed and pulled the shirt closer. Almost immedietly after, his face grew hard and angry again.

Stop dreaming, Keefe. She's gone. She left you. She didn't even want you to begin with.

But... he was her friend. They could at least still be friends, right?

Keefe snorted at how ridiculous he was being. How his mind was being. "Yeah, we'll be friends when I become one of Santa's elves and start wearing pointy-toed shoes."

But, still more calming thoughts about her swarmed in his mind.

 _God, had she taught him to think like this? To feel this way about someone?_

 _...No. She left._

 _But, she cared._

 _No she didn't._

 _You saw it in her eyes. She loved you. She was crying and you yelled at her._

 _She started it!_

His mind continued to have a battle with himself and he kept cursing.

Keefe dropped his head into his hands, his arms propped up on his knees. He ran his hand through his hair and rubbed his temples. "I'm an idiot. She doesn't love me. She never did and never has. Who could love a Sencen, let alone me, Keefe Sencen? What an idiot I am..."

* * *

 **No, Keefe, NO!**

 **SHE LOVES YOU!**

 **RUN TO HER!**

 **SHE'S IN DANGER!**

 **SHE NEEDS YOU!**

 **JELLYBEAN NEEDS YOU, TOO!**

 **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

 **(How many of you are screaming similar things at the screen right now ;) ?)**


	45. We've Got To Help Our Friend

FITZ, KEEFE AND BIANA WERE ALL UPSTAIRS IN EVERGLEN WHEN Biana's Imparter sprang to life.

They all jumped and Biana answered it, Marella's face appearing on the screen.

"Hey, Marella, what's...?"

Biana stopped when she noticed how frightened Marella looked. Fitz and Dex quickly looked over her shoulder.

"It's Sophie!" Marella cried.

Biana snorted. "Sophie? She's downstairs sleeping. Are you alright?"

Dex held up his hand. "I'll go check on her."

With that, he ran downstairs.

Marella shook her head wildly. "I was walking through the halls at Foxfire and I came to a staircase and-"

Biana scrunched up her nose in confusion. "Foxfire? It's the weekend, Marella."

Marella smacked her forehead with her palm, annoyed. "Listen to me! Sophie, she-"

Suddenly, the door to the room flew back open as Dex burst in, panting from running. "She's not there."

"What?" Fitz cried.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you!" Marella yelled. "She-"

"Ok, stop, please. We don't need to here you saying I told you so. What happened?!" Biana interrupted.

Marella grit her teeth. "WOULD YOU FREAKING LET ME FINISH?! I WAS AT FOXFIRE AND FOUND SOPHIE THERE. WE STOPPED AND TALKED BY THE STAIRS AND THEN I CALLED UP MY DAD TO ASK HIM A QUESTION. I HEARD A SOUND, TURNED AROUND AND SHE HAD FALLEN DOWN THE STAIRS!"

With that out of hef system,Marella turned the Imparter to face Sophie.

Dex, Fitz and Biana took in a collective gasp.

Sophie was in a cot, clearly in some Healing Center place, but not at Foxfire.

Her face was pale and it looked like she was out.

Doctors, including Elwin, swarmed around her and kept talking and ordering each other around in a doctor code language that they couldn't really understand.

"I light leapt her to the Birth Center. I thought they could help her and... what was that kid's nickname?"

"JELLYBEAN!" They all yelled in unison, urging Marella to focus on finishing her story.

"Oh, right. Jellybean. She was... She is bleeding. Real bad. They say she might have to go into surgery right now."

"Surgery? Now? It's too early! She's only a little more than halfway into her eight month!" Dex argued.

"Oh, yeah? Tell them that!" Marella said, pointing the Imparter screen at the doctors so Fitz, Dex and Biana saw them.

Biana quickly said goodbye and hung up. "We don't have time for delays. We have to get Keefe and go be there for our friend, got it?"

Dex and Fitz nodded.

"Any questions?"

They shook their heads.

"Then, let's get to Candleshade!"

* * *

 **Hurry, lovely characters! Hurry! There isn't much time...**

 **MWAHAHAHA.**


	46. Pain

SOPHIE PANTED HEAVILY IN THE BED SHE WAS IN.

Wait... how'd she get in a bed? She had just been at Foxfire!

Oh... She had fallen.

She... She had fallen!

It all came rushing back to her, now.

Sophie moaned at the searing pain in her abdomen and between her...

Then, it hit her.

She took a look around and saw all the blazing white lights and the doctors, with Elwin among them.

Elwin saw Sophie's eyes open and came up to her. "Stay with us, ok? You're going to have to deliver and I need you to be strong, alright?"

Sophie's head was spinning and it hurt so much...

"D-deliver? No! It's too early! And w-what the sur-"

"It's too late," Elwin said between giving orders to some of the other doctors. "Jellybean's already out too far."

"But, what about the bleeding?!" Sophie shouted and winced and seethed at the pain. She tried to take many breaths and savor them, for all too early, they could be taken away from her.

"If anyone can get through it, it's you."

Elwin left her and began helping the other doctors to assist her, when Sophie was hit with a hard contraction.

"Elwin!" Sophie shrieked. "I thought you said elves couldn't feel pain in labor!" She sobbed.

"Well, I'm not sure that the Black Swan really planned on you having children, so they accidentally tweaked that out or something!" Elwin yelled back at her over her groans and seething and sobs.

Sophie wanted desperately for something to hold on to, or to be able to move or to get away from the pain, but it was there and she knew it would be for a long time.

As long as until Jellybean go out.

If... if she got out. What if she died in the process?

What if she died after the process? She was going to be really small, what with coming out early and all the bloo-

"Marella!" Elwin yelled to her in the corner.

She was cowering and whimpering, her hands covering her face and her knees shaking ever so peeked out from her fingers, then squeaked and closed her eyes at the sight. "Too much blood! Too much blood!"

"I need you to stand with Sophie!"

"WHAT?! No!"

"Get over there! Let her hold your hand!"

By this time, Sophie had went out of and back into another contraction.

"Get ready to push! This isn't even the worst of it!" Elwin called to Sophie.

Her eyes went wide. "'Not the worst'?! This pain is unbearable!"

"And yet you're bearing it _and_ a child!" Elwin retorted.

Sophie didn't know if that was supposed to make her smile. It didn't.

Sophie tried to tell herself the pain wasn't real, but when Elwin told her to start pushing she knew it was real.

"GAH!" Sophie shrieked in pain.

Marella screamed, too, only at the sounds Sophie was making.

"Marella!" Elwin yelled.

Sophie held out her hand to the side of the bed. "Get over here!" she grimaced.

"Bu-"

"'Bu' nothing!" Sophie shouted before letting out another scream and then panting heavily. "I am in labor and in pain and you _will_ hold my hand!"

Marella's lip quivered in fear as she went up to Sophie and held her hand. Sophie squeazed it hard. "I don't think I want children! I don't want children!" Marella decided.

"Good for you!" Sophie seethed sarcastically.

"This pain is only for her, Marella!" Elwin pounted out.

"Lucky me!" Sophie shouted.

After that, the pain started to get worse.

It hurt so much.

It was stole her breath and her mind grew foggy, her eyesight going hazy.

She looked to the side where Marella was on to find,not just her, but...

"Mom? Dad?" Sophie whispered, tears streaking down her face.

Grady and Edaline took Marella's place. Edaline held her hand and Grady wiped away Sophie's tears on her cheek. "We're here, baby girl, it's ok."

Sophie managed a pained smile through the tears. "I missed you..."

"Elwin!" Edaline suddenly yelled.

Sophie frowned, but didn't have much time to worry about how it sounded like Marella when she was hit with another blinding wave of pain.

"She's hallucinating!" A doctor yelled.

"I think she might go under!" Replied another.

"Keep her awake, Marella!" Elwin ordered.

Sophie looked back to where Edaline had been holding her hand and found Marella holding it, instead. And Grady and Edaline weren't there.

"No!" Sophie howled, then cried out in pain. "They were just here!"

"Sophie, it wasn't real! Snap out of it! Think of your friends! Think of Jellybean!" Marella said.

Sophie tried to make her mind go to happy places,but the pain was all too much. It took away all the happiness.


	47. Leave My Life Alone

BIANA, FITZ AND DEX ALL ARRIVED AT CANDLESHADE BEFORE THE front door.

Biana banged on the door with her fist. "OPEN UP!"

Fitz and Dex winced. "Did you have to be so demanding?" Fitz questioned.

Biana glared at him, her eyes litghtly glassy. "My friend is probably having one of the most scary, nerve-wracking times of her life right now and you tell me I'm being demanding because I want to get this over with so we can go see her?"

"Well, when you put it like that..."

The door opened up to Lord Cassius and he frowned when he saw them. "What are you doing here?"

"We're looking for-"

"Sophie?" Lord Cassius's smile seemed like it dripped with venom. "I assure you she's not here."

Biana rolled her eyes and scoffed. "We know, you walnut! We're looking for Keefe and we intend to speak to him now." Biana stomped her foot on the ground for emphasis.

Fitz chuckled, nervously. "What she is trying to say is..."

Lord Cassius sighed. "Can you see Keefe?"

Dex snapped his fingers. "Exactly! It's... urgent."

With much reluctance, Lord Cassius stepped aside.

They all hopped onto the vortinator and quickly sped up to the floor to Keefe's room. They opened the door and...

Found him sitting on a couch near all of Sophie's stuff?

"Keefe?" They all asked in unison.

Keefe sprang from the couch. "Guys?"

Biana ran up to him straight away.

Keefe expected a hug, but instead, she slapped him hard across the face. "Keefe Sencen, how dare you hurt my friend! She didn't even have to tell me and I knew!"

Keefe rubbed his cheek. "Ouch... Geez'. Sorry."

Biana huffed. "I'm not the one you should be apologizing to! And now, she's hurt and bleeding and in the Birth Cen-"

"Hold up. WHAT?"

Dex nodded. "Marella hailed us. She was with Sophie at Foxfire and she saw her fall down the stairs. She started bleeding, her water broke and now she's in the Birth Center."

"Wait, is she delivering right now?" Keefe asked, worriedly.

"Probably, which is why we should stop chatting and hurry!" Biana hinted, tapping her wrist like she was wearing a watch.

Keefe's face suddenly went solemn. "Why should I?"

Everyone stared at him.

Biana came and slapped him again. "Are you stupid? Did you just hear what I said?!"

"STOP SLAPPING ME! And, yes I heard what you said! But, you didn't hear what she said to me!"

Fitz shook his head. "I did."

Dex looked at him oddly. "She told you?"

"Well, not exactly..."

Biana snorted. "You looked in her head, didn't you?"

"I had to! Did you see her? She was hyperventilating, shaking, sobbing and all the color was gone from her face! She wouldn't tell me what was wrong, and I looked so I could see if I could fix it and make her better!"

Dex laughed. "Smooth. Telepaths..."

"Hey!"

Biana groaned. "You're getting off topic! Start talking so we can leave to go see Sophie!"

Fitz looked at Keefe. "You know that's not like her and I damn know that never happened. I would have told you, too, if it had. Also, didn't you even pay attention to Sophie during your squabble? She was crying and shaking. She was sad and scared. Do you really think that would happen if that whole story she told you were real? God, she loves you, you idiot!"

Keefe looked taken aback. "But, but... Then why'd she say all that?"

Fitz's eyes grew dark and he spun around toward the dooe, pointing to where it was opened a crack. Just a crack.

"Ask him."

There was a gasp from the door and Keefe's pulse plummeted as his thoughts grew dark. "YOU!" Keefe confronted, flinging the door open to reveal Lord Cassius.

He straightened up and dusted his clothes odd, acting like he had not-so-clearly been spying. "What?"

"You told her to say that stuff, didn't you?"

Lord Cassius clenched his jaw. "I told that pregnant brat to get away from you. The words she chose and the hurt she caused you were her own."

Keefe practically growled. "Stay out of my life! Sophie was just fine! You're the brat! You're the one who should be kept away from me! Leave. My. Life. Alone!"

Keefe slammed the door violently in his face and stalked over to his friends. "Let's go. Now. I have to see her."

Biana pulled out the Birth Center leaping crystal she had taken from the Leapmaster at Everglen. "We all do."


	48. Why Don't We Give Her, Ella?

**HELLO!**

 _ ***singing*LAIA,**_

 _ **LAIA, OF AVALOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR!**_

 **nope.**

 **Instead, it's** ** _Elana._**

 **I could've had my own kingdom, guys.**

 **I was so. Close!**

 **Anyways...**

 **xXTheKeffsterXx: OMG CALL ME EM! PLZ THAT IS ALL I HAVE EVER WANTED**

 **twinkletoestbh: Hello, my dear friend! :) Thx for all the reviews, and I hope you don't die when this fanfic comes to and end.**

 **Joyceline: Ok, so, I love you talking to me :) Means a lot! Soooooooooooo... Ugh, I have no clue what to ask you -_-**

 **Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm**

 **...**

 **Well, this is awkward. Just tell me some random tidbits about yourself!**

 **aggresivemagreste: Thank you! I was hoping that break up part in the story would make some peeps sad! Lol, I am an evil author :P**

 **BlackSwanGirl: THAT LONG COMMENT YOU LEFT MADE MA LAUGH! I LOVE YOU, FLUFFY UNICORN! (Lol, the part where you said, 'YASSSS WE ARE GETTING THIS BABY OUT' tho *laughing really hard*)**

 **fasker: That chapter was meant to make people wince in pain. it's even entitled, 'Pain'. Thanks for the comments ;)**

 **ALSO, TO ALL OF YOU, BIG NEWS (WELL, SORTA)! OVER 18,000 VIEWS AND 156 COMMENTS! ILYSM**

* * *

SOPHIE AWOKE TO SOMEONE LIGHTLY RUBBING HER WRIST. PECUILARILY, THEY were humming a soft tune.

"H-hello...?"

They were multiple gasps and then the next moment, people were enveloping her in hugs. Someone sobbed joyfully. Some laughed.

Sophie finally opened her eyes when she was done being crushed by the hug.

She was surrounded by so many beaming faces.

Alden, Della, Fitz, Biana, Dex, Lex, Bex, Rex, Juline, Kesler, Marella, Sir Tiergan, Elwin, Lihn, Tam, Marella, Sandor and even Wylie and Prentice.

Sophie was saddened to not ses Grady or Edaline in the mix, but also...

Sophie decided she would ask later. Currently, many wanted to greet her.

But, then...

Sophie gasped and clutched her stomach. It was nearly fully flat. "Where's Jellybean? Where's my Jellybean?"

Many peoples faces dropped their smiles.

Her throat ran dry as he mind skidded to the worst possibility.

The Neverseen had Jellybean.

Something sparked in Sophie.

Determination, courage, an ache for revenge. Sophie didn't know which. Maybe all three.

"I swear, if they dare harm her-"

"Woah, Sophie, calm down!" Juline soothed as Sophie tried to climb out of bed. "You must rest."

"Rest?" she asked incredously. "Rest? They have my Jellybean and you tell me to rest?"

"Sophie, you don't get it!" Biana said calmly. "Jellybean is fine!"

Sophie's heartbeat slowed to a more normal pace. At least, it had, but did not stay that way for long as Biana added, "Kinda."

"What happened?"

She looked to Fitz and Dex. "Where's Elizabeth? You must tell me."

They exchanhed glances.

Alden cleared his throat. "Jellybean was much too small, too undeveloped when she came out. She couldn't barely breath on her own and they knew she wouldn't survive on her own, so-"

"No!" Sophie roared. "My Jellybean cannot be gone! Nit my precious Jellybean! Please tell me there is mistake!"

Della took her hands. "Wait, Sophie. Hush, she's not dead! Jellybean is just... well, hooked up to a lot of machines. They also have her in an incubator. They say she won't be able to come out for a couple weeks."

Sophie took a deep breath. "But... she is alive?"

She looked to Elwin and he nodded.

Sophie flopped backwards in the bed in relief and many in the room chuckled.

After that, all in the room wanted to greet and congratulate her.

Sophie felt absolutely spoiled and blushed everytime someone handed her a gift for Jellybean.

And, when it got to the triplets, Sophie was shocked. They had grown, so!

She remembered they had been 10-12 by the time Sophie had first arrived in the Lost Cities for her first full year, and now, they looked near 14-15.

Wylie had obviously matured even more, aswell and looked to be 24. Prentice looked... well, very happy to be alive and without a broken mind, might I say.

Lihn made a heart out of water, then turned it into mist, and playfully swooshed it into Sophie's face. Tam shadow-whispered her congratulations.

Marella waved casually and Sophie thanked her for holding her hand through the operation.

Marella shrugged. "No problem. Just... don't have another kid. I don't want to do that again. Or, get another person to hold your hand. You squeaze hard!"

They both laughed.

After everyone he had filed through, greeted her, and given her gifts for Jellybean, they all started to leave.

Only Fitz, Dex and Biana stayed in the room.

Sophie cleared her throat. "Where's Keefe?"

They all shared looks. "He, uh..."

"He got real scared. You may not know it, but you were unconscious when we got here, and you've been out for about a day," Biana explained.

Dex nodded. "He thought it was his fault. He made you run off from his house, which made you run to Foxfire, so..."

Sophie buried her face in her hands. "It's not his fault! I was being stupid!" She cried.

"I bet he'll come back."

"And what if he doesn't?!"

They didn't have an answer.

Fitz, Dex and Biana both said their goodbyes to Sophie about a half hour later and she was left on her own in the room.

She sat there, fumbling with her fingers and her head was spinning with many thoughts.

Why, oh _why_ , had she yelled at him? Lied to him? Why?!

She was alone in solitude for awhile, until the door opened and Sophie jumped.

She rolled her eyes. Elwin had been checking up on her, like, every five minutes. "Elwin, I'm fi-"

Sophie's words caught in her throat when the person came through the door, and they were in fact, _not_ Elwin.

Keefe was there, blonde hair unstylish like he had run here, and he had dark circles under his eyes like he hadn't slept. In fact, it looked like he hadn't changed his clothes, either, since they were rumpled.

He held something in his hands.

A small, blue elephant.

His eyes lit up and he ran up to her. "Foster! You're awake, you're awake!"

He hugged her tight and Sophie giggled happily. Then, his eyes widened like he had done somethings not wrong and he stepped away. "Sorry, I..."

Sophie frowned, openeing her arms and wiggling her fingers. "Please give me a hug. I missed you, you know."

Keefe slowly wrapped his arms around her again as if it were a trick. She hugged him back straight away.

"You're not... Mad at me?"

Keefe leaned back a little to look at her.

Sophie shook her head. "Oh, no."

He smiled, but it quickly faded as she added, "I'm definitely mad at you."

He swallowed. "Could you forgive me?"

Sophie but her lip. "You hurt me." She said. "Badly. More than labor pains."

Keefe raised an eyebrow. "It hurt?"

She nodded, looking down.

"I'm sorry. About tags and me. I was an idiot. I should have paid attention to the signs. You'd never do that to me for real. I should have known about my dad..."

She could see the hurt and sincerity in his eyes, but she didn't want to let him off that easily. "I don't know, Keefe..."

"Sophie, please! I was jerk to you and you were pregnant and you were my friend, and... Ok, more than a friend and that only makes it worse, but... But..."

He was trying frantically to make her believe him. "Please, forgive me!"

She sighed. "Fine, but..." She reached up and slapped him hard across the face. "If you ever do anything like that again, I swear, I'll have Silveny teleport you somewhere, drop you off, and leave you there!"

His eyes widened and he smiled. "Ok! I won't. I promise."

He took her hands. "So... We're really good? You and me?"

Sophie smiled and simply said, "Foster-Keefe."

He took her hand and kissed it tenderly. His eyes glimmered with happiness. "Thanks."

"Eh, no problem. And... I'm sorry for lying. I guess I should've just come to you. But..."

"Hey, what did my dad do to make you act out like that?"

"He threatened to do stuff that could, like, ruin your future. Lik, take you out of Foxfire and to Exillium and stuff..."

Keefe chuckled. "We both know I'm gonna end up there again on my own, again, anyway," he teased.

Sophie half smiled and he brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear. Keefe leaned in and they both pressed their foreheads together.

Sophie listened to his steady breathing, so glad he was here. She breathed in his scent.

Spice and rain.

What a troublemaking smell, just like him.

They both looked each other in the eye and Keefe grinned. Sophie smiled, fully, too.

"Oh!" Keefe claimed, snapping out of it. He picked up Ella. "Brought this for you."

Sophie grabbed the stuffed animal and inspected her. "Why don't... Why don't we hand her over to Jellybean?"

Keefe rose an eyebrow. "Really? Ella?"

Sophie nodded. "Jellybean needs a fluffy companion. Ella has done me well, but it's time to move on."

"Have you seen her?"

Sophie shook her head. "No. I don't... I don't think I can. People told me she's hooked up to a lot of machines."

Keefe nodded." I understand. We can wait until she's well."

Sophie smiled and took his hand. "She'll love to see her daddy."

* * *

 **SO TERRIBLE! CRINGE**

 **I HATE MY WRITING IN THIS CHAPTER, GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**


	49. Jellybean And I

**Guys...**

 **I THINK THIS MIGHT BE THE LAST CHAPTER!**

 **Well, that's what I plan, but you never know with me...**

* * *

IT TOOK A COUPLE OF WEEKS, BUT JELLYBEAN WAS FINALLY ok and ready to breath and everything on her own.

The several elvin doctors unhooked her from the many machines and were bringing her to Sophie's room.

Keefe, Fitz, Dex and Biana were all gathered around her bed, chattering excitedly about how in just a couple of seconds, they would all see Jellybean for the first time.

Sophie, herself was ecstatic. Beaming from ear to ear and trying not to get out of her bed and just go to Jellybean herself, because she could not handle the wait.

They talked and talked, then, the door to Sophie's room opened.

Elwin popped his head in, so clearly trying to hide something he was holding. "You ready?"

Biana squealed and then slapped her hand over her mouth when everyone shushed her. "Sorry!' she whispered.

Elwin came into the room, a blanket holding something inside, in his arms protectively.

Sophie sucked in a breath when the bundle was placed in her arms.

 _How small, she was..._

Biana was clearly holding in her squeals as she twisted excitedly and hid her smile behind her hands. "She's so cute!" she whispered. "Pull back the blanket so we can see her face!"

Keefe snickered. " _Girls_."

Fitz, Dex and Keefe were trying to act cool and hold in their excitement, but Sophie knew they were overjoyed on the inside.

Sophie rolled her eyes, but smiled as she pulled back the blankets.

"Aww!" Biana cooed. "Look at her!'

Sophie couldn't _stop_ looking at her.

Her face, her hands, her body, everything was _so_ tiny. Her face was serene and peaceful, and it sent Sophie into the same calm state.

Every once in awhile, Jellybean would fidget or unclench then clench her tiny fist.

Her little head was covered in a small amount of white-blonde hair, like peach fuzz.

"She's so... I don't have words," Sophie said.

"Beautiful, cute, tiny, small, amazing, magnificent, wonderful, a miracle?" Dex offered.

"That and much more," Sophie agreed, proudly.

Her little Jellybean...

a couple minutes later, after everyone had been looking at Jellybean in a trance, she began to stir. Her eyes fluttered.

"Guys, I think she's gonna open her eyes!"

And, Sophie was correct.

Her eyes opened, settled on Sophie and...

She sucked in a breath.

This was it. The moment she learned who the father was.

* * *

 **NOPE! NOT THE LAST CHAPTER!**

 **Just _had_ to make you suffer on a cliffhanger, there...**

 **UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


	50. The End

SOPHIE DIDN'T BELIEVE IT. HER EYES...  
She blinked a couple times to make sure she was seeing them correctly.  
Yes, yes she was.  
They were...  
"I can't believe it," Sophie said to her friends. "Look!"  
"We're lookin'." Keefe snorted. "Foster gets all the fun. She literally is probably gonna look exactly like her."  
Maybe, so.  
After all, her eyes were...  
Sophie laughed. "Brown... Who would have guessed?"  
"Exactly what I was thinking," Fitz said. Then, he waved his finger near Jellybean.  
She eyed it curiously and then grasped her petite hand around it. After that, she tried nibbling it with her gums.  
The room erupted in, 'awwwww!'s.  
Sophie laughed. "Look, she likes you, Fitz!"  
Jellybean looked even more curiously at him, now. She started trying to form the word on her mouth. "F, f, fffffffi. Fffffffffff!" When she could not fully say it, she gave up and just started spitting and buzzing with her lips.  
Dex chuckled. "Look, Sophie! She inherited your sass!"  
Everyone giggled.  
Sophie glared at him playfully. "I am only not punching you because I have a child in my arms. Keep that in mind."  
Dex held up his hands and took a step back, jokingly playing along.  
"Ssssss-s-sssssss! Soooo! Sooooph!" Jellybean tried saying her name.  
Sophie giggled. "Yes, Elizabeth! You've almost got it!"  
Biana lit up. "Try mine! Its _Biana_. B-i-a-n-a. _Biiiiiaaaaannnnnnnaaaa_."  
"Bee!" Jellybean yelled.  
Biana shrugged. "Close enough."  
As Sophie looked upon her child in her arms, she couldn't have been happier. Especially when she looked up to see her friends all around her.  
A tiny part of her was still troubled, though.  
The Neverseen still hadn't attacked, and they had promised to strike.  
But, she tried to not worry about the future and focus on the present.  
"Hello?" A voice called along with a knock on the door.  
"May we come in?" Asked another.  
Sophie, along with all her friends, froze at the two voices.  
No...  
Impossible.  
Fitz cleared his throat. "We should get going, right everybody?" Fitz hinted to the rest of them.  
They all looked longingly at Jellybean and sadly as Sophie, but left the room past the two people. The figures entered the room timidly, like they were not welcome.  
Sophie wasn't sure what to feel. Should she really believe they were still welcome or should she decide that chance was long gone?  
She swallowed. "Mom? Dad?"  
Grady and Edaline both looked t her from a little ways away. They obviously didn't notice Jellybean, yet.  
...Well, until she screeched with a giggle that could melt the heart of, well, anyone. Even Fintan!  
Grady and Edaline both looked at each other with sad smiles.  
Edaline turned back to Sophie, tears in her eyes. "I'm so sorry," she wept. "I was so wrong. We were so wrong. We shouldn't have shut you out like that. You're our daughter and you needed help and support, and instead we burdened you. We're so sorry..."

Sophie's own eyes were tearing up. "Really...?"

Grady and Edaline nodded.

Sophie was crying as Edaline and Grady came and embraced her and Jellybean together with their arms.

They cared...

Everything was going to be ok.

It took a couple of weeks, but Sophie and Jellybean were finally released from the Birth Center.

Her and Jellybean moved into Keefe's, despite Lord Cassius.

Sophie had.. bigger problems than that.

The Neverseen hadn't attacked like they had said.

But, for now, Sophie was trying not to worry about it.

She was going to focus on Jellybean.

 _Ready, set, parenthood, hear I come. And, I'm ready._

 _-~Fin!~-_

 **THANK YOU FOR READING!**

 **And, now, for my announcement...**

 **I AM AMKING A SEQUEL!**  
 **SO EXCIRED ATHAT I CANNOT EVEN TYPE!**

 **But, listen, I need some help!**

 **Give me some ideas, or I cannot make the sequel!**

 **Also, sorry this last chapter was so horrible. I was rushed.**

 **But, until next time...**

 **I'm signing off :)**


	51. Sequel

**P.S, the next book is To The Stars, For You, I'll Reach :)**

 **Also, just revised the first chapter of this, cuz the original was super cringy.**

 **Original is posted in Backfire, on the fourth chapter, if you'd like to compare that to the new version.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **(Random: Over 30,000 views :D I'm BLESSED! ILYSM)**


	52. HELPHELPHELPHELPHELP

HELPHELP HELP PLZ I'M BAWLING I'M SOBBING IN BED NO JOKE HELP ME

Someone on Wattpad took my story, Two Young Hearts. They literally just copy-n-pasted the description, my A/N's, my chapters, everything

I'm crying I don't know what to do... Her or his name is Keefe_Is_Bae , what do I do, what to do? I don't want to be rude. I don't know what to do... I'm sobbing. This actually broke my heart. Why am I so sad?

What do I do?


	53. LOL

**HAHAHA lol i'm laughing my butt off. She took the story down cuz, like, five people reported her. Then she sent me a PM. Here is the exact thing with no changes, not even for grammar**

* * *

Keefe_Is_Bae: _I'm am so sorry for the misunderstanding! all credit goes to you! please don't be mad, I didn't realize it wa yours. I was imformed by several people about this issue and deleted it right away without any problems! hopefully everything is okay!_

* * *

 **Hahaha, actually everything really wasn't ok, I went and spammed my stories with chapters titled, "HELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELP". Also, you didn't know it was my story? How? And are you saying you'd do that to other people? Lol, I'm laughing so hard. My response...(note that I was trying not to be rude)**

* * *

Me: _No problem, sweetheart :) Thank you for correcting the issue, though!_

* * *

Keefe_Is_Bae: _I was noted that you were sad so I didn't want to to give up on anything_

* * *

Keefe_Is_Bae: _however, I was wondering if maybe we could work together on a story together and give each other credit... it's just so it heals our friendship as fellow wattpadians_

* * *

 **So now I'm healing my relationship... Ya...** **Let's see what happens as I embark on _this_ new journey...**


	54. -Award?-

**Guys, big announcement!**

 **Two Young Hearts just got awarded third place in The Forbidden Cities Awards (a competition for KOTLC fanfictions I took part in)!❤**

 **I'm so happy! Thank you to all the judges and to those who read my book :)**

 **Haha, I know third place isn't the greatest, but I'm happy, and that's what matters!**

 **Love ya'll**


	55. EXCITING!

**hello guys!**

 **so, i've got two semi-exciting things to note.**

 **number one: i'm going to rewrite this! this was my first ever written story from, like, two years ago and i'd like to say i've improved a little more in writing and i'd prefer to make this the best it can be!**

 **number two: i am taking little plots from this book and putting it into an original story of mine that is growing semi-popular on wattpad! i plan to finish up that story, write a sequel or even a third book, and then to go back and edit everything. i've already entered the rough draft of the first book into a couple of large competitions and into some book review systems to see how i can make it better.**

 **i've even started signing up for future publishing! so yay! :)**


End file.
